Ce moment décisif
by pretty-little-Gleek1
Summary: Tout se passe à merveille au Glee club, tout le monde est heureux, jusqu'à se qu'un élève pète un câble et déclenche une fusillade qui tueras beaucoup de monde. POV narrateur au début puis POV Santana.
1. Chapter 1

_Vous savez les gens parlent parfois de ce moment, cet unique et simple moment où toute votre vie change, où tout bascule, où rien n'est plus jamais comme avant, qu'est ce qui permet de dire qu'on l'a vecus ou qu'on ne le vis pas en ce moment même._

15 Janvier:

- Sam non, s'il te plait attends.

- Attendre Mercedes, Attendre? Mais sa fait des semaines que j'attends, et tout les jours c'est la même histoire "t'inquiète pas Sam je vais le quitter aujourd'hui".

- Non mais cette fois je te promet.

- Ecoute Mercedes promet moi se que tu veux, sa ne changeras rien quoi que tu fasse tu l'auras fais trop tard.

- Non, s'il te pait écoute juste se que j'ai à te dire. Il hocha la tête. Je t'aime et je sais que toi aussi tu m'aime, je veux pouvoir e balader à ton bras dans tout le lycée, pouvoir t'embrasser, je serais telement heureuse mais...

- Chut, arrêtes de parler. Il se rapprocha d'elle posa délicatement ses lèvres contre celles de Mercedes. C'est trop tard. Puis il se retourna et parti.

Mercedes se laissa glisser au sol et laissa coulé toute les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis quelques semaines. Au bout de quelques minutes elle se releva et à ce moment précis elle décida qu'elle récupérerais le garçon qu'elle aimait.

Tous le Glee club se retrouva à la cafétéria comme tout les jeudis midi, les jeudis midi leur tenait vraiment très à coeur, à cette table ils oubliaient tous qui ils étaient, qui était populaire, qui ne l'était, ils faisaient juste parti du Glee club, ils étaient entre eux, entre amis, ils se comprenaient et ne se jugeaient pas.

- Bon alors si on parlait de se qu'on a fait pendant les vacances sa fait déjà une semaine que les cours on repris et personne n'en a encore parler.

- Vas-y Berry explique nous se que tu as fais, parce que la raison pour laquelle tu pause la question c'est pour qu'on te demande ce que toi t'as fais et pouvoir ensuite te vanter d'avoir fais des trucs sans aucun intérêt. Railla Santana et écarta son plateau qu'elle avait à peine touché.

- Si tu insiste Santana, elle lui lança un sourire de défis, Finn et moi on est sorti quasiment tous les soirs et on est allé faire du bénévolat dans une maison de retraite. Fini-t-elle en souriant.

- C'est encore plus pitoyable que se que je pensais.

- Beh alors vas-y explique moi se que tu as fais qui était plus intéressant et utile que moi.

- Crois moi tu préfère pas savoir. Lança Tina.

- On a passé une grande partie de la première semaine dans le lit de San et après elle venue me voir toute la deuxième semaine au stage de danse de Mike, Tina et moi et elle m'applaudissait tout le temps.

- C'est parce que tu étais la meilleure. Lui glissa Santana à l'oreille puis l'embrassa tendrement.

- Et elles ont aussi ça à chaque fois qu'elles le pouvaient, s'embraser à vraiment perdu tout son sens maintenant.

- Je t'aime.

- Brittany juste dis moi tu as fais pour apprivoiser Santana au point quelle te dise je t'aime.

- Ferme là Puck.

- Sérieusement vous êtes trop mignonne.

- Maintenant excusez nous mais je aller montrer à ma petite amie à quelle point je l'aime.

- Vous allez quand même pas faire ça au lycée? Demanda Sugar qui voyait très bien se que Santana avait en tête. Beuk!

- Dis toi que c'était ça pendant tous le stage de danse. Railla Tina.

- Vous avez peu être besoin que je viennes vous aider. Se proposa Puck se qui lui vallut un regard noir de la part de tout le Glee club.

- Merci Puck, mais Santana se débrouille vraiment bien toute seule. Dit Brittany en partant.

- Eh voilà, je n'ai plus du tout faim maintenant. Bougonna Kurt en poussant son plateau.

- En fait je crois qu'on va y aller aussi. Dit Mike en lassant un regard qui voulait tout dire à Tina qui se leva et ils partirent en rigolant tout les deux.

- Nous devrions renommer le Glee club en Obsédés club, sa devient vraiment grave. Se plaignis Rachel.

- Pour une fois qu'on est d'accord. Accorda Quinn.

- Moi aussi je vous laisse, il faut que j'aille rompre avec mon petit ami. Annonça Mesdeces en se levant elle lança un regard à Sam qui ne leva pas sa tête de son assiette.

- Bonne chance.

- Nous on a le Club de christianisme. Dit Jo.

- C'est vrai, quelle idée de l'avoir mis entre midi et deux comme ça.

- Tu viens, Sam?

- Euh oui oui, je vous suis. Répondit-il à Jo et Quinn qui commençaient à s'éloigner.

- Nous on va à l'entrainement de foot.

- On te suis mon pote.

- Finn! Puck! Artie! attendaient moi l'auditorium est sur votre chemin. Lança Rachel en rattrapant les trois footballer.

- Sa te dis qu'on aille se prendre un café au Lima Bean. Proposa Blaine à Kurt.

- Oui, volontiers.

- On dirait qu'il ne reste plus que nous ma chérie.

- En fit Rory, j'ai promis à Mercedes d'aller la réconforter. Mais t'inquiètes pas on se retrouve juste après. Sur ses mots Sugar se leva et parti à recherche de Mercedes.

- Bon, on dirait qu'il ne reste que moi.

Les élèves du Glee club adorés les jeudis midi mais depuis quelque temps, ils avaient tous quelques choses d'autres à faire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Je voulais juste remercier Spreid ta review ma fais vraiment plaisir.**

**Ce chapitre ce déroule juste après le repas à la cantine on voit se que chaque membre du Glee club a fait.**

* * *

><p>La<em> vie c'est juste des moments passé dans la vie de celle des autres, on ne fait que passer.<em>

- Merci Puck, mais Santana se débrouille vraiment bien toute seule. Dit Brittany en partant.

- T'as dus les laisser avec une sale image ma chérie. Lui dit tendrement Santana.

- Alors on va où?

- Je sais pas où est-ce que tu veux aller?

- J'ai bien aimé l'autre fois dans les vestiaires.

- Je le savais. Allé viens on n'a pas beaucoup de temps. Elle attrapa la main de la jolie blonde et elles se mirent à courir jusqu'aux vestiaires.

Tout se passait bien quand Brittany vit des larmes sur les joues de Santana.

- San qu'est ce qui se passe, est ce que j'ai fais quelque chose?

- Non Britt, c'est juste que je ne me souviens pas avoir étais aussi heureuse, tu es... tu es tellement gentille et... elle baisa les yeux devant la fille à coté d'elle et dit en rougissant. Et tu es tellement belle.

- Et toi tu es magnifique, allé viens dans mes bras. Elles se serrèrent dans leurs bras et Brittany embrassa tendrement la Latina.

- Rhabilles-toi on va rater les cours.

Elles se rhabillèrent et partirent rejoindre leur cours.

* * *

><p>Mike et Tina quittèrent le reste du Glee club et trouvèrent vite une classe vide.<p>

Tina commença à embrasser Mike, elle descendit dans son cou, mais s'arrêta quand elle nota le manque de réaction de Mike, qui lui n'avait absolument pas bougé depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la salle.

- Est ce que tout va bien? Tu sais on peut arrêter si tu te sens pas.

- Non non, tout va bien.

Elle lui lança ce regard dont seul elle avait le secret, Brittany disait que c'était un regard magique qui t'obligeais à dire la vérité.

- C'est juste que... je ne sais pas en ce moment j'ai comme l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas avec mes parents, ils ne parlent presque plus et quand ils le font ils sont vraiment distant.

- T'inquiète pas Mike ça va aller, tu m'as dis la même chose il y a 6 mois.

- T'as raison, alors on en était où. Dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Ils rigolèrent et reprirent là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

* * *

><p>Sa faisait 5 bonnes minutes que Mercedes cherchais Shane, elle l'aperçu avec une bande de copain à lui.<p>

- Shane je... on peut parler?

- Attends babe je suis occupé là.

- Shane il faut vraiment que j'te parle. Elle cria presque.

- Ok. Dit il désemparé

Elle entra dans une salle et lui dit de s'assoir.

- Bon Shane, tu sais que je t'adore?

- Oui, pourquoi?

- Je t'adore, mais justement il n'y a rien de plus et je sais que toi tu ne ressens pas la même chose, je sais que tu ressens plus que ça, alors j'aimerais qu'on arrête avant que je ne te blesse trop.

- Attends, est ce que sais à cause de ce mec... Sam?

- Je... je crois que je l'aime, je veux dire c'est mon premier amour, je me souviendrais toute ma vie de ce moment où au bal il est venu et ma demandé d'aller danser avec lui, le premier repas au Breadsticks on avait peur que quelqu'un nous reconnaisse alors on s'est "déguisé", la première fois qu'il m'a embrassé après la séance de cinéma, tout ces moment étaient juste magique et son inoubliable. Mercedes en disant ça avait des étoiles pleins les yeux. Dans les yeux de Shane on voyait surtout de la haine.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant?

- Je...

- Tu sais quoi garde les tes excuses j'en est pas besoin. Sur ce il se leva mis un coup de bien dans une chaise et parti.

* * *

><p>- Je sais pas quoi dire, d'habitude c'est elle qui lance un thème. On devrait peu être l'attendre non? Quinn est Jo regardèrent Sam en attente d'une réponse. Sam?<p>

- Euh, je pense pas qu'elle viendra de toute façon donc c'est pas la peine de rester, sans elle tout s'écroule. Quinn et Jo ne savait plus trop s'il parlait du club de christianisme ou de sa vie à lui.

Après quelques minutes de silence la blonde demanda à son petit ami:

- Et si on parlait de ce petit rendez-vous que tu nous as prévus pour samedi.

- Oui, alors j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait aller à l'église et qu'après on irait donner à manger aux sans-abris.

- Sa ma l'air d'être une idée génial. Quinn embrassa son petit ami sous le regard de Sam qui fulminait.

- Vous savez quoi en fait je pense que je vais vous laissé, parce que si je reste ici une seconde de plus je vais péter un câble. En sortant de la salle, il percuta Shane qui lui lança un regard plein de haine, il murmura quelque chose que Sam ne pu entendre.

- Tu crois qu'on devrait lui demander ce qu'il a?

- Non, laisse tomber, de toute façon tu t'y habitueras vite, au Glee club tout le monde sort avec tout le monde, et tout le monde fais la gueule à tout le monde.

- Si tu le dis alors où en étions nous... Ah oui, j'ai pensé que pendant les vacances on pourrait faire un pèlerinage. Dit Jo tout sourire.

- Ecoute moi je t'adore mais pense pas que je passerais mais vacances à faire un pèlerinage. Rigola Quinn.

- Mouais.

* * *

><p>Rachel chantait tranquillement une de ses chansons préféré, une chanson de Barbra quand elle aperçu Shelby, elle devait être là depuis un petit moment déjà mais Rachel était tellement dans sa chanson quelle ne l'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à présent, elle s'arrêta alors de chanter.<p>

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, je croyais que tu étais reparti à New York. Elle descendit de la scène et alla serrer sa mère dans ses bras.

- J'ai l'impression que tu chante mieux à chaque fois que je te vois.

- Je sais, je ne finis jamais de m'améliorer. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

- J'ai eu tes pères au téléphone.

- Oh non. Rachel pâlit à vu d'œil à l'annonce de sa mère.

- Et oui, alors c'est quoi cette histoire de mariage, tu m'explique.

- Je ne veux pas être méchante ou quoi que se soit, mais... sa ne te regarde pas. Elle commençait quand Shelby la rattrapa par le bras.

- Attends, je ne te juge pas, je veux juste que tu m'explique, je suis heureuse pour toi.

- Sérieusement? Rachel souleva un sourcil en signe d'interrogation.

- Je te le promets.

Rachel sourit et alla s'assoir à côté de sa mère.

* * *

><p>- Je suis très déçu de votre part, si vous perdez encore un match je dissous l'équipe.<p>

- Vous pouvez pas faire ça. Tous les footballers commençaient à chahuter et à se plaindre.

- STOP! Taisez-vous et allé vous entrainer. Vite dépêchais-vous.

- Hey, ça va mec, t'as l'air ailleurs depuis quelque temps. Demanda Puck à Artie.

- Tu sais c'est juste cette histoire avec Sugar, je comprends toujours pas pourquoi elle ne ma pas choisi moi. Je veux dire qu'est ce qu'il a de plus que moi. Alors oui il a des jambes qui marchent, mais moi on me comprend quand je parle, je suis dans l'équipe de foot et plein d'autre chose. C'est juste pas compréhensible.

- Dis pour quelqu'un qui va bien t'en a des choses à dire. Dit Finn qui se joignit à la conversation.

- Toi je ne t'adresse plus la parole.

- Ein? Pourquoi?

- Je sais pas M. je suis heureux et je vais me marier.

- Crois pas la vie de futur marier est super compliqué.

- Regardez-vous vous faites pitié, on dirait deux meufs.

- Oh ça va Puck ferme-la. Dirent les deux footballers à l'unisson.

* * *

><p>- Ca fait combien de temps qu'on n'est pas venu tous les deux prendre un café en amoureux? Demanda Kurt à Blaine en s'asseyant.<p>

- Kurt on est venu hier.

- N'empêche qu'on ne vient quand même pas assez.

- Si tu le dis je te rappelle quand même que c'est moi qui t'invite à chaque fois, et contrairement à ce que tu pense je ne suis pas riche.

Kurt s'apprêtais à répondre quand Sebastian arriva.

- Mon dieu est ce que tu vas mieux, je ne voulais vraiment pas te blesser.

- Non tu voulais juste blesser mon petit ami. Blaine prit alors la main de Kurt sous le regard dégouté de Sebastian.

- Et si je t'invitais à prendre un café un de ces jours pour me faire pardonner.

- Ecoute Sebastian, c'est même plus la peine d'essayer, je suis avec Kurt et on est très bien ensemble alors vas voir ailleurs.

- Je...

- Il vient de te demander de partir.

Sebastian parti sans bien comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi Blaine.

* * *

><p>- Hey Mercedes, ca c'est bien passé, j'ai pas pu te rejoindre finalement mon père est venu me parler et sa à duré en longueur. Dit Sugar à Mercedes en se dirigeant vers lui Glee club.<p>

- C'est pas grave, en fait je suis pas sûre de savoir comment il la prit.

- S'il n'a pas criait et tout cassé c'est bon signe je crois.

- Oui je crois aussi.

Pendant le cours tout se déroula comme d'habitude: M. Shuester donna le thème de la semaine, certain approuvèrent, d'autre pas, Rachel parla, Santana l'insulta et tous le monde finis en train de retenir la Latina.

Quand ils sortirent de la salle ils furent d'abord étonnés de la présence des footballers, puis Shane s'avança:

- Au départ je voulais juste slushié Sam mais après j'ai réfléchis et je me suis dit que se serait de la discrimination. A ce moment là tous les footballers jetèrent un slushie sur le Glee club. Oups!

Là tous le monde reretenu Santana qui jurait en espagnol en disant qu'elle allait tous les tuer.

- En fait je crois pas qu'il l'a bien prit.

- Non, je crois pas. Répondit Mercedes à Sugar.

Sam ne compris pas tout de suite pourquoi Shane lui en voulait et tout s'accéléra dans sa tête, il voulait être fâché contre Mercedes... mais il l'aimait trop pour ça, alors il s'avança vers elle et lui enleva les bout de slushie et l'embrassa, ce qui valut une ovation du Glee club et un regard noir de Shane. Tout à coup Brittany alla lécher le visage de Santana, tout le monde rigola et ils partirent tous dégoulinant.

Ils étaient heureux.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Je ne voulais pas faire ça, se n'était pas prévu, tout est allé si vite. J'ai quand même tenu à écrire cette lettre pour expliquer mon geste. J'ai perdu la tête et je m'en veux terriblement. C'est pour ça qu'à la fin de ce massacre, j'ai décidé que je ne ferais plus jamais de mal à personne. Je tiens vraiment à m'excuser.**_

* * *

><p>14 Février:<p>

Ma vie ne s'arrangé pas, chaque jour je les voyais tous les deux en train de s'embrasser, tout ces couples qui à l'approche de la Saint-Valentin passait leur temps à s'embrasser. Aujourd'hui s'annonçait être le pire jour de ma vie, j'avais prévu d'aller tirer avec mon frère, alors j'avais mon arme dans mon sac, je savais que c'était interdit au lycée, mais le matin je m'étais dis qu'une petite entorse au règlement ne ferait de mal à personne. Comment ai-je pu me tromper autant.

Je me dirigeais vers la sorti et je tombais dans le grand hall, on aurait pu croire que tous faisait exprès de s'embrassait devant moi, alors je changeais de couloirs, tout s'embrouillait dans ma tête, mais rien ne s'arrangea, car dans chaque couloirs, il y avait plus de gens qui s'embrassait, alors j'entrais au hasard dans une salle et je vis deux filles en train de se rhabillais, la plus grande embrassa l'autre sur le front, je les avaient déjà vu mais je ne savait pas leurs noms, elles ne m'ont pas tout de suite remarqué. La brune dit tendrement à l'autre et l'avoir embrassé une énième fois depuis les quelques minutes que j'avais passé dans la salle:

- Je t'aime.

Je ne sais pas se qu'il est passé par ma tête, c'était trop. La blonde s'éloigna de quelques centimètres, je sortis mon arme et tirait sur la plus petite, la grande en s'en rendant compte se jeta devant sa petite amie et se pris les 3 balles que j'avais inconsciemment tiré, elles la traversèrent et allèrent se logeaient dans le corps de la brune qui cria.

Toute la scène se passa au ralentit. La brune dans un ultime effort tendit la main vers le corps inanimé de son amie, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, et après quelques secondes elle ferma les yeux.

Je sorti de la salle dans un état second, le couloir était désert la sonnerie avait dus retentir pendant l'événement qui c'était déroulé quelques seconde plus tôt. Je voulais partir, rentrer chez moi et faire comme si rien ne c'était passé, je me retournais une dernière fois sur le couloir et aperçu l'Irlandais s'approcher dangereusement de cette pièce maudite, je priais pour qu'il n'entre pas mais il se dirigeait droit dessus, alors je me mis à courir dans sa direction pour l'intercepter.

- Hey! L'Irlandais, ça va?

- Euh, oui pourquoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a j'ai fais quelque chose de mal?

- Non non, c'était juste pour discuter.

- En fait, ça ne vas pas bien du tout, depuis que je suis arrivé rien ne va, d'abord, je voulais sortir avec Brittany, mais il s'est avéré quelle était lesbienne, ensuite j'ai voulu sortir avec Sugar mais maintenant je crois qu'elle me trompe, après il y a cette histoire... Je voulais qu'il s'arrête de parler sa voix commençait à m'exaspérer, qu'est ce que j'en avais à faire de ses histoire de cœur, je vois pas pourquoi moi je les écouterais, alors que personne n'est là pour écouter les miennes. Qu'est ce que tu crois que je dois faire?

- Euh... je sais pas trop, tu devrais peu être retourner en cours.

- J'aimerais bien mais j'ai oublié mon sac dans cette salle, j'ai vraiment rien dans la tête. Il baissa la tête et aperçu un liquide rouge sortir par le bas de la porte. Oh mon dieu mais... c'est du sang. Il s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte et découvrit les deux corps avec un visage horrifié. Il se retourna vers moi et tomba nez à nez avec mon pistolet. Cette fois le coup tiré se fit entendre et j'entendais déjà des élèves s'affoler dans la salle d'à côté, je fermais la porte et je tirais sur un garçon qui s'approchais, après ça je tirais sur chaque nouvelle personne que je voyais, une alerte du principal se fit entendre, je montais à l'étage car je devinais que la police n'allait pas tarder.

* * *

><p>J'entrais dans une salle de science et au moment ou j'allais sortir j'entendis un bruit qui venais du labo, je vis Finn et un autre gars sortir.<p>

- Salut mec.

- Salut Finn.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais, tu te rends compte que tu vas finir ta vie en prison.

- Ta gueule tu peu pas comprendre.

- Non t'as raison, on ne peut pas comprendre mais je pense que tu devrais peut être te rendre.

- Toi l'homo commence pas, de toute façon vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Sur ce je tirais une balle dans le ventre pour l'un et une balle dans l'épaule de l'autre.

Alors je continuais ma chasse à l'homme.

Après quelques pas je tombais sur une chinoise.

- Merde.

- Oui ça tu peux le dire. Je lui tirais une balle dans la poitrine.

- Noooon, non ma chérie réveille toi. A peine était-elle tombé au sol que Mike avait accouru. S'il te plait réveille-toi. Il se tourna vers moi et se jeta sur moi, il me frappa de toute ses forces. Elle n'a rien fais espèce d'enfoiré. À ce moment là les mots sortirent tout seul de ma bouche:

- Elle était heureuse. Là je lui tirais une balle et il s'écroula.

J'étais mal en point, de loin j'entendis deux personne discutait et au bout de quelques instant coach Beiste sorti d'une salle.

- Tu dois arrêter se massacre tu peux le faire, je le sais.

- C'est trop tard, je ne peux plus revenir en arrière. Pour elle je faisais la tête je savais qu'au moins elle ne souffrirait pas, je l'aimais bien comme coach elle était génial, elle était... j'avançais vers la salle d'où elle était sorti et vis un prof à la fenêtre, je visais mais avant que je tire il glissa et tomba dans le vide.

* * *

><p>Après ça j'errais dans les couloirs désert de McKinley, je décidais d'écrire une lettre expliquant mon geste, au moment où j'allais mettre fin à toute cette histoire j'entendis un cri, en allant vers le cri je vis une blonde accroupi en larmes à côté des corps des deux asiatiques que j'avais tué plus tôt, derrière elle Puck la tirais par le bras en lui demandant de se dépêcher. De loin j'arrivais juste à leur tirer une balle à chacun qui se logea dans leur jambe. Puck m'insulta de tous les noms, la fille elle continuait à pleurer ses amis. Un garçon arriva, il était sans doute le petit aie de la blonde car quand il vit la jambe de la fille et l'arme dans ma main il se jeta sur moi. On se battu pendant u long moment jusqu'à se qu'il regarde la blonde -qui était maintenant dans les bras de Puck qui l'empêchait de rejoindre son petit ami- il lui dit: "Je t'aime". Une larme perla au coin de son œil, il saisit ma main armé posa l'arme sur son torse et appuya sur mon doigt qui tenait la gâchette, la balle m'atteignit en plein cœur. Ma vision commençais à se troubler quand je l'aperçu se pencher au dessus de moi, Mercedes était là, elle était venu me dire au revoir:<p>

- Tout ça c'est de ma faute, pardonne moi Shane.

Puis elle s'en alla est je me sentis beaucoup plus léger.


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

**heyaland: je comprend ta confusion j'avoue que c'est pas facile à suivre et sa devrait continuais à être un peu bizarre pendant quelques chapitres mais tout devrait être compréhensible à partir du chapitre 5.**

**Bon alors voici la 2ème partie du chapitre 3, elle se déroule avant la fusillade.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>On<em> ne sait jamais se qui arrivera, ou on refuse de le voir surtout, quand on est heureux comme je l'étais.<em>

* * *

><p>13 février:<p>

- Et les grands gagnants du concours régionale de cette années sont... Les New Directions.

Ils étaient sûrs avant même d'avoir commencé à chanter qu'ils gagneraient, mais c'était bon de l'entendre, ils avaient encore gagnaient, c'était leur trophée, leur victoire, sa signifiait aussi qu'ils se rapprochaient de la fin de l'année et qu'ils devraient bientôt tous se séparer. Mais là tout de suite on ne pouvait voir qui du bonheur sur leur visage, c'était magique, ils se sautait tous dans les bras les uns des autres, les couples s'embrassaient alors M. Shuester dit le sourire aux lèvres:

- Rassemblement!

Ils formèrent un cercle, mirent une main au centre et crièrent au milieu de la scène:

- AAAAAAAAAMAZING !

* * *

><p>Ils maintenant attendaient le car pour retourner au lycée et après pouvoir rentrer chez eux.<p>

- Ils faut célébrer çà! Dit Kurt le sourire au lèvres.

- Super idée, et si on faisait une fête, j'ai entendu dire que les papas de Rachel était parti pour la semaine. Continua Puck. Toute les têtes se tournèrent alors vers Rachel.

- Oh non, croyez moi, je ne me laisserais pas avoir cette fois. Il faut vraiment que je vous rappelle comment sa c'est finit la dernière fois ?

- Allé ça va Berry, on fera attention. Suplia presque Santana.

- Ouais allé, s'teuplait. Continua Brittany avec un air de chien battu.

Rachel secoua la tête mais fini par céder. Bon d'accord mais pas trop tard qu'on a quand même cours demain.

Cette journée était vraiment parfaite.

* * *

><p>La fête était prévu pour 19h30. Il était à peine 19h quand Rachel entendit qu'on tapait à sa porte. Elle trouva Brittany et Santana à l'entrée de sa maison, la blonde avait les jambes croisaient et sautillait.<p>

- J'avais dis pas avant 19h30 les filles, vous avaient une demi heure d'avance.

- J'avais prévu de venir à l'heure, mais on est arrivé un peu en avance, on était dans la voiture et Britt a eu envie d'aller aux toilettes.

- Je peux? Demanda la blonde à leur hôte.

- Mais oui vas y. Rachel regarda enfin la Latina et dans un soupir elle lacha: Vous êtes vraiment incorrigible.

- Je te demande pardon. Dit Santana en levant un sourcil.

- T'as oublié de rattaché ton chemisier. Riggola la petite brune en retournant dans sa maison.

* * *

><p>Ils arrivèrent tous au alentour de 19h30 comme prévu et Puck malgré l'iterdiction de Rachel avait quand même ramené de l'alcool.<p>

Pas moins d'une heure plus tard ils étaient déjà tous sous:

Mike était assis sur une chaise et n'arrivait à comprendre pourquoi sa chaise n'avait pas des roues comme celle d'Artie, à côté Tina et Mercedes rigolaient devant l'imitation de Sam du principal Figgins, Rachel et Blaine chantaient, Quinn et Jo avaient disparu à l'étage depuis un bon moment déjà, Kurt réexpliquait à un Finn endormi se qu'il pensait de sa demande en mariage, Sugar dansait sous le regard émerveillé de Rory et d'Artie, Brittany faisait un striptease sur les jambes de Santana, elle aussi émerveillé et Puck rajouté juste de l'alcool dans les verres de ses amis.

Après avoir chanté un nombre incalculable de chanson avec Blaine, Rachel attrapa son microphone et cria dedans pour annoncé une partie de je n'ai jamais ce qui réveilla Finn sous la surprise, il se renverça son verre dessus.

Ils s'assirent tous en cercle.

- Je connais pas les règles. Avoua Rory.

- C'est simple quelqu'un dit je n'ai jamais "quelque chose", et tous ceux qui l'on déjà fait boivent leur verre.

- Je commence! Cria Rachel. Alors je n'ai jamais vomi après avoir bu. Tout le monde bu sauf Jo.

- A moi! dit Tina. Je n'ai jamais... eu envie d'embrasser un de mes professeur.

- Ah Ah très drole Tina. Se plaignis Rachel en buvant son verre.

Tout le monde éclata de rire en se souvenant de l'attirance de Rachel pour M. Shuester il a deux ans de cela, seul Jo, Rory, Sugar, Sam et Blaine ne rigolèrent pas n'étant pas présent à cette époque.

- Je n'ai jamais embrassé de filles. Lança Mercedes.

Tout les garçons sauf Kurt burent leur verres. Santana et Brittany s'embrassèrent après avoir bu leur verre et tout le monde resta sous le choc quand Rachel et Quinn burent à leur tour.

- Moi sa m'étonne pas de toi Fabray j'étais presque sûr qu'on jouait dans la même équipe.

- Arrête de prendre tes désirs pour des réalités Santana, j'ai embrassé Rachel l'année dernière quand on à fais le jeu de la bouteille, mais je suppose que vous étiez tous trop KO pour remarquer quoi que se soit.

- Mouais, bon allé à toi Finnocense.

- J'ai jamais embrassé de garçon. Toute les filles et Kurt et Blaine burent.

Le jeu continua pendant un moment jusqu'à se que Puck propose une deuxième tournée, le reste de la soirée resta très flou.

* * *

><p>Ils furent tous réveillé par le reveil de Rachel qui c'était bizarrement retrouvé dans le salon. Rachel dorait sur Finn, Puck était allongé sur la table avec le soutif de Brittany, Quinn était allongeait dans les bras de Jo sur le canapé, Sugar et Rory dormaient à même le sol, Artie dormait dans un coin et Blaine et Kurt avaient réquisitionnaient le fauteuil. Ils se levèrent tous en grognant et se rendirent vite compte qu'il manqué trois couples.<p>

- Venez on va les chercher, il doivent certainnement être dans une chambre. Proposa Puck.

Ils suivirent ce dernier, Artie ne pus s'empêcher de mettre sa caméra en marche. Dans la première chambre Mercedes était allongé sur le lit et Sam gisait par terre n'ayant pas eu la force de rejoindre sa petite amie, Finn arriva et jeta son verre d'eau à la figure de Sam, celui ci fit un bon et se mit à courir après le footballer qui n'arrêtait pas de rire.

Dans la deuxième, les deux asiatiques était tranquillement allongé endormis, Tina avait la tête sur le torse de Mike et lui l'entourrait avec son bras.

- Laissons-les dormir, ils ont l'air si paisible Dit Quinn en referant la porte.

Plus en allant à la troisième chambre ils entendirent des murmures et des quelques éclat de rire, plus ils se rapprochaient plus les bruits s'intensifiaient.

- Chut, non arrête, stop, je t'en supplie.

En entrant Brittany se jeta du lit et Santana se cacha sous la couette.

- On vous à jamais dis de frapper avant d'entrée.

- Et vous on vous a jamais dis de pas faire ça chez les autres. Dit Rachel en lançant un regard noir à la Latina. Brittany elle, était morte de rire.

Une fois qu'ils étaient tous réunis dans le salon Rachel prit la parole:

- Quelqu'un aurait vu mon soutif. Demanda Brittany.

- Tiens, c'est qui l'ai. Répondit Puck se qui lui vallut un regard noir de la part de Santana.

- Allé, maintenant il faut ranger et vite si on veux pas aussi raté les cours de cet après-midi.

Alors ils rangèrent tous ensemble dans la bonne humeur.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, j'espère que sa vous à plu. Des Rewiews svp!<strong>


	5. Chapter 3 part 3

**Bon alors voilà la dernière partie de chapitre 3, donc c'est ce que faisait les personnages quand ils se sont fais tirer dessus.**

**Merci la review, sa fait toujours plaisir, alors n'hésitez pas.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>Il<em> y a cette phrase qui dit être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, on ne peut pas comprendre ce que cette phrase représente jusqu'à ce que ça nous arrive.<em>

* * *

><p>14 février:<p>

Après avoir effacé toute trace d'une quel conque fête, ils retournèrent au lycée sauf Artie et Sam qui préférèrent prétendre être malade. Les autres ressemblaient plus à des zombies qu'autre chose n'ayant toujours pas décuvés.

Les deux "malades" les raccompagnèrent quand même au lycée: Sam parce que Mercedes n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'il ne pouvait quand même pas la laisser seule le jour de la Saint-Valentin et Artie c'était juste pour accompagner Sam. Après lui avoir souhaité une dernière fois une joyeuse saint-Valentin, il embrassa Mercedes et rentra chez lui avec Artie.

* * *

><p>Santana et Brittany avait leur manière bien à elle de se souhaiter une joyeuse Saint-Valentin: la salle d'astronomie, elle était plus utilisé par les couples du lycée que pour les cours eux-mêmes. Pendant l'été elle avait été rénové, le plafond représenté maintenant une nuit étoilée. Brittany adorait cette salle, elle disait que la vie était plus belle sous les étoiles, qu'elles étaient des personne qui étaient partis au ciel; elle tenait sont information du Roi Lion.<p>

Elles étaient dans leur monde à elles, leur amour était plus fort que tout, plus fort que tous les obstacles qu'elles avaient eu à surmonter et que ceux qu'elles devraient surmonter.

Elles se rhabillaient quand quelqu'un entra, trop occupé à se perdre dans les yeux l'une de l'autre, elles ne le remarquèrent pas. Brittany embrassa le front de la Latina auquel elle répondit par un baisé plus passionné. Elle murmura un "Je t'aime" entre deux baisés.

La blonde s'éloigna et une vision d'horreur s'offrît à elle, quelqu'un visait sa petite amie avec un pistolet. Pourquoi? Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait s'en prendre à la magnifique brune qu'elle aimait tant? Elle n'était pas aussi parfaite avec les autres qu'avec elle, mais pas de là à vouloir lui tirer dessus. Sans réfléchir elle se jeta devant Santana quand elle le vit appuyer sur la détente.

Santana ne savait pas si elle cria du fais qu'elle se prit trois balles dans le corps ou du fait que sa blonde se les étaient aussi prit. Elle ne savait pas non plus si la douleur quelle éprouvé était physique ou simplement du fait de voir le corps inerte devant elle. Elle tendit son bras vers Brittany, sa vue était troublé par les larmes qu'elle ne pouvait arrêter. Il fallait quelle se réveille, c'était forcement un mauvaise, comment quelqu'un avait pu tirer sur la personne qui signifiait tout pour elle, la seule l'unique. C'est yeux se fermèrent et son bras resté en suspend tomba à quelques centimètres de la blonde.

* * *

><p>C'était la 5ème fois ce mois ci que Rory oubliait son sac en classe d'astronomie, il se dit alors qu'il devrait penser à contacter un médecin à cause de ses oublis à répétitions. Voir Shane lui parler le sorti de ses pensé, c'était vraiment bizarre que le footballer vienne lui parler. Il lui raconta alors tous ses problèmes avec les filles (ses oublient venait peu être du fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que ses histoires de couple). Shane ramena l'Irlandais à la réalité -il avait l'air tendu et transpirait- alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, il vit du sang qui coulait par dessous celle-ci il s'empressa de l'ouvrir. Il eu envi de vomir à la découverte des corps des deux cheer-leader qu'il considérait maintenant comme ses amies - parce que oui, Brittany lui avait pardonné son manque de savoir faire et ses intentions douteuses et même s'il avait peur de la Latina il savait qu'elle ne lui ferait aucun mal. Il se tourna pour appeler de l'aide, mais il entra en contact avec un métal froid, le coup parti quelques centièmes de secondes après, il s'écroula immédiatement. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui dit qu'au moins maintenant il n'aurait plus à se tracasser.<p>

* * *

><p>C'est au bout du troisième coup de feu qu'ils entendirent que les élèves de McKinley s'affolèrent, tout le monde courrait dans tout sens, seul Blaine qui avait vu un reportage quelques jours avant sur les meurtres de masse restait assez calme. Il conduisit Finn, Kurt, Rachel et Mercedes derrière la salle de science:<p>

- Mon dieu, c'est comme dans Grey's Antomy il va tous nous tuer. S'affola Kurt.

- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas, il ne meurt pas tous, la plus part son juste blessé. Le rassura Blaine. Allez vous cacher dans les armoires au font de la salle.

- Mais on rentrera jamais tous dedans. S'affola Mercedes.

- Déjà les filles rentrais, après on met Kurt, après Blaine et j'irais... Il n'eut pas temps de terminer que des coups de feux se firent entendre devant la salle, ils se précipitèrent dans les armoires, le silence s'installa, on entendait que les pas du tireur s'avançais dans la salle, au bout de cinq minutes il ressortit, par mégarde Rachel glissa et mit un coup dans la porte. Ils entendirent les pas faire demi-tour et revenir vers eux. Finn et Blaine n'eurent qu'à échanger un regard et ils sortirent de l'armoire. Rachel attrapa le bras de Finn lui faisant non de la tête, il la rassura en l'embrassant tendrement et parti devant Blaine.

De là où il était Kurt, Rachel et Mercedes ne comprenais rien à la discussion entre les trois hommes, l'unique chose qu'il captèrent était la voix qui ne leur était pas inconnu. C'est alors qu'ils entendirent deux coups. Et s'en plus attendre se dirigèrent à la recherche de Blaine et Finn. Heureusement les deux était toujours contient et juste un peu amoché.

* * *

><p>Mike et Tina étaient avec un groupe d'élèves, ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de la sorti, plus qu'un couloir à traverser et tous serais fini. Mike traversa, il ne restait plus que Tina et une autre fille. Au bout de quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle se lança et tomba malheureusement nez à nez avec Shane. Au moment de l'impact avec la balle, elle tourna la tête vers Mike et lui fit un sourire pour le rassuré, chose qui ne marcha vu qu'il s'empressa d'accourir vers elle malgré que ses camarades est tenté de le retenir.<p>

Quand il s'écroula sur le corps de sa petite amie, il était partagé entre le plénitude et la rage -ils resteraient ensemble à jamais, même s'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être morts pour ça.

* * *

><p>Puck courrait partout. Après avoir fais sortir Sugar qu'il avait trouvé dans la cantine caché sous une table, il la surpris en lui posant la main sur l'épaule se qui lui valut un cri strident. Après lui avoir assuré qu'elle était en sécurité avec les pompiers, il décida de retourner à l'intérieur pour voir s'il pouvait sauver quelqu'un d'autre, il entra dans la salle d'astronomie mais distrait, il glissa sur une flaque de sang. Il se réveilla une heure plus tard baignant complètement dans le sang, il aperçu alors les deux cheer leader étendu au sol baignant elles aussi dans le sang qui était autre que le leur. Il se dépêcha d'aller sentir leur pou mais il ne sentit rien ça devait faire trop longtemps qu'elles étaient là. Il sentit une larme coulait, il adorait les deux filles, -Brittany parce que tout le monde adorait Brittany c'était un vrai rayon de soleil et Santana il la considérait maintenant comme une sœur elle était beaucoup plus fragile qu'elle ne le montrait, et elle était si gentille dans le fond- il se demanda alors se qu'elle lui dirait si elle pouvait le voir: Bougez votre cul toi et ton rat mort sur la tête allez, vous feriez mieux d'aller voir si vous pouvez pas sauver quelqu'un. Il sourit et parti à la recherche de survivant.<p>

* * *

><p>Beiste et Shuester avait réuni un petit groupe d'élève dans une salle qu'il faisait descendre par la fenêtre, les pompiers avaient réussis à mettre l'échelle et les élèves étaient libres les uns après les autres. Ils ne restaient plus que quelques élèves, quand Beiste après avoir jeté un coup d'œil dans le couloir remarqua le jeune homme armé.<p>

- Je vais aller le retarder pendant que tu continu à les faire sortir Will.

- Non, attends Shannon, c'est trop dangereux.

- Oui, mais moi je saurais l'arrêter. Répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle sorti.

Will ne comprenait pas leur discussion ils étaient trop loin. La dernière élève passa et un coup retentit, Will vit le corps de la coach tomber au sol, une grosse tache rouge sur le front. Sur le coup Will qui avait commençait à passer la fenêtre glissa du rebord en apercevant le footballer qui le visait à son tour, et tomba.

Pendant sa chute une phrase revenait dans sa tête: mais moi je saurais l'arrêter.

* * *

><p>Quinn cherchait Jo depuis se qui lui semblait être des heures, elle l'avait cherché partout et était finalement tombé sur Puck.<p>

- Q, il faut vraiment pas rester là, viens.

Il lui attrapa le bras et la tira jusqu'à se qu'ils trouvent Tina et Mike, elle ne put se retenir de pousser un cri et elle tomba à côté des deux corps en pleure. Puck lui la tirai de toute ses forces en lui criant qu'il fallait partir le plus vite possible, mais c'était trop tard Shane leur tira une balle à chacun.

Jo avait abandonné tout espoir de retrouver sa blonde, il l'avait cherché partout et quand il la vit la jambe en sang il se jeta directement sur l'homme avec l'arme, chacun leur tour ils avaient le dessus, Jo savait qu'il se fatiguerait bien plus vite que le gros footballer, alors il décida de mettre fin à toute cette histoire, il se mit devant Shane, prit le bras armée de ce dernier, lança un dernier regard plein d'amour à sa copine -qui quelques mètres plus loin se débattait pour venir le rejoindre- et appuya sur la gâchette. La balle le traversa et alla se logeait chez son agresseur.

Mercedes arriva quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'accroupi à coté de Shane, elle se sentait tellement coupable, si Shane était devenu fous, c'est parce qu'elle avait rompu avec lui. Elle fut sorti de ses pensait par Sam qui la pris dans ses bras:

- T'inquiète pas ma chérie, c'est finis, tout est finis.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, donnez moi votre avis <strong>


	6. Chapter 4

**Merci pour les reviews sa fais plaisir :) **

** Spreid et : Pour Santana vous aurez la réponse dans ce chapitre et pour Brittany se serra dans le prochain chapitre.**

**heyaland: je suis vraiment contente que sa te plaise ta review m'a vraiment fais plaisir.**

**Mauvaise nouvelles come c'est la reprise des cours je ne posterais plus qu'un chapitre par semaine normalement :(**

**Voilà bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p><em>L'un des films préféré de Britt est "La Belle au bois dormant", elle a toujours dit qu'elle aimerait bien voir se que sa ferait de dormir pendant cent ans...<em>

* * *

><p>- J'aimerais tellement qu'elle se réveille.<p>

- C'est vrai, qu'est ce qu'on va faire sans elle.

- Elle a l'air si paisible.

- Puck elle est a moitié morte, elle ne peut pas être paisible.

- Bravo pour le tact Artie.

- Désolé c'est juste que je suis vraiment à cran après tout se qu'il c'est passé.

- Tout le monde est à cran, mais on le garde pour nous.

- Ca va Quinn, j'ai dis que j'étais désolé.

- Excuse moi, mais j'ai entendu les médecins parler avec ses parents tout à l'heure, ils... ils vont la débrancher dans la semaine.

_Mon Dieu, mais taisez-vous. On peut vraiment pas dormir tranquille_, et puis qu'est ce qu'ils ont à être tous là à se disputer alors que je j'essaye de dormir.

- Non, c'est pas possible!

- Il y a pas des gens qui se sont réveillé genre au bout de plusieurs années?

- C'est vrai, sa fait que deux mois quelle est dans le coma.

- Ouais, je sais mais il ont dit que si elle se réveillais pas dans la semaine ses organes commenceraient à lâcher.

- Mais je croyais qu'elle était guérie et qu'il manquait plus qu'elle se réveille.

- Je sais pas Finn c'est pas moi son médecin.

_De quoi? Qui est dans le coma, je le connais? Mais vous allez me répondre à la fin. _C'est élèves du glee club, toujours plus occupé à s'occuper de leurs propre petits problèmes, qu'à répondre aux autres.

- Je peux pas nous imaginer sans elle.

- Je lui ai jamais dit que je tenais à elle.

- T'inquiète pas Mercedes, je suis sûre qu'elle le savait, allé pleure pas, ça va aller.

_Pleure pas Aretha, tout le monde sais que tu aimes tout le monde. _Celle là alors, toujours en train de se plaindre pour tout et n'importe quoi: "Oh non, pourquoi est ce que j'ai pas eu le solo" "Je sais pas si je dois choisir Sam ou Shane" deux gros abrutis, fais la ploum et tu verras dindonne, dans chacun des cas, se serra le mauvais choix, alors tant qu'à faire.

- Même si on se détestait pendant un moment, sa c'était arrangé.

_Tout le monde te déteste Artie, t'es bon qu'à une chose de toute façon... voler les petites copines des autres._ Comme j'ai pu le détester l'année dernière quand il était sorti avec Britt.

- Ne parle pas d'elle au passé, tu peux dire se que tu veux mais ne parle surtout pas d'elle au passé.

_Je te reconnais bien là Fabray, sous tes airs d'emmerdeuse profonde, tu protèges tout ceux qui non pas la force de le faire._ Je sais pas pendant combien de temps on à était les pires ennemies, mais maintenant on est sans doute les meilleures amies du monde. Tout bien réfléchi, nous n'avions plus aucune raison de nous battre.

- Elle était la seule à nous trouver des surnoms aussi débile que vrai: Bouche de Mérou.

- Le Hobbit.

- Finnocence.

- Quatres-yeux.

- Aretha.

-Elle a même appelé Beth: bébé lézard.

- J'ai entendu dire que c'était elle qui avait glissé Porcelaine à l'oreille de Sysvester.

_C'est ça rigolait c'est un don, ni plus ni moins. Attendez pourquoi on parle de moi d'un coup?_

- C'est bizarre que les médecins est accepté qu'elle puisse être chez elle, non?

- Je crois qu'il font ça dans les cas de phases terminal.

- Bravo Artie, t'as vraiment un don pour casser le moral.

- Désolé.

- C'est parents mon dis qu'ils préféraient l'avoir près d'eux, mais sa chambre était trop petite pour tout les soins dont elles avaient besoins, c'est pour ça qu'elle est dans la chambre d'amie.

- C'est vraiment dommage, je la connaissais à peine. Mais elle avait vraiment sympa.

- Elle est unique dans son genre. Même moi je commençais à vraiment l'apprécier.

- Alors si Rachel s'entendais bien avec elle.

- C'est Santana, elle est unique et est aussi détestable qu'attachante.

_non non attendez, pourquoi on parle de moi, c'est pas la peine de prendre cet air dramatique, je suis là, je vais bien, oh oh._ J'entendais des reniflement et j'avais remarqué le ton larmoyant qu'avait employer Q en me complimentant. C'était le moment de me réveiller, il fallait qu'ils arrêtent de me pleurer alors que j'avais juste dormi quelques heures de trop, c'était du n'importe quoi, ils étaient vraiment les personnes les plus théâtrales que je connaissais, ils fallaient toujours qu'ils voient le mauvais côté des choses. Pourquoi est ce que mes yeux refusaient de s'ouvrir, dios mio, sa ne peux pas être possible, je ne peux pas être dans le coma!

- Je les voyaient déjà elle et Britt dans une dizaine d'année, mariées, avec une petite latina à fort caractère et enceinte d'une petite blonde aussi innocente que Britt ,elle serait devenu très célèbre et serait adulé par ses fans.

- On imaginé tous çà Rachel.

- Elles étaient le couple modèle, tout était si parfait entre elles.

_Pourquoi est ce que vous parlez au passé putain, aqui estoy, je suis toujours là, et je peux vous dire que quand je me réveillerais je vous flanquerez à tous une racler rien que pour avoir pensé que je ne m'en sortirait pas, je suis Santana Lopez et une Lopez s'en sort toujours._

- Vous savez c'est elle qui nous a convaincu de rejoindre le glee club.

_C'était inutile de le préciser Q._

- Ah bon, mais je croyais que c'était Sylvester.

- C'est ce qu'elle voulait faire croire à tout le monde, " si jamais quelqu'un le découvre, je suis fini, les gens oseront peu être même me regarder, et ça jamais", je me souviendrais toujours de cette phrase.

_Très très mauvaise imitation._

- Mais elle m'a dis que c'était le rêve de Britt de pouvoir chanter et danser et quelle ferait tout pour qu'elle le réalise, elle a même rajouté un truc du genre: ne va pas t'imaginer des trucs, c'est juste que j'adore Britt et qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un lui fasse plaisir.

- Evidement, hahaha. Comment elles ont fait pour rester caché aussi longtemps?

_On est des professionnelles Berry, fais avec._

- Je pense qu'on le savait tous, mais qu'on refusait de se l'avouer tous simplement.

_Attention, Finnburger a parlé._ Je peux même imaginer sa tête d'idiot en ce moment même.

- Pas moi.

_C'est normal Berry, si ça n'a pas un rapport direct avec toi et ton grand dadet, tu ne vois rien._

- Moi oui, déjà elle était tout le temps accroché ensemble, un jour Finn nous a dit que quand elles était allé au restaurant avec lui elles lui ont proposé de s'embrasser devant lui si il leur payait le repas, ensuite je pense que Kurt, Artie et moi n'oublieront jamais quand on parlais du bébé de Quinn et Puck j'ai dis a Santana qu'elle sortait avec Puck elle ma dit qu'elle couchait avec lui et que c'était différent alors Brittany a dit le plus simplement du monde: sinon Santana et moi on sortirait aussi ensemble. Pendant notre compétition de duos Britt a dit à Santana qu'elle était toujours aussi sexy. Après il y a eu tout les regard noir à Artie quand Britt et lui sortait ensemble, quand elle ont chanté _Landslide_ et dernière preuve c'était les deux seule à dormir dans le même lit à New York.

_Mon Dieu mais quelle observation et moi qui pensais que tu pensais qu'à toi._

- C'est vrai, j'avais oubliais tout çà.

- En tout cas une chose est sûr, elle... on ne l'oublieras jamais.

_Arrêtes Hummel où je vais pleuré._

- D'une manière ou d'une autre elle a joué un rôle important dans notre vie.

- Elle a été ma première fois.

- C'est elle qui m'a remis à ma place le plus de fois.

- Elle a chanté en duo avec moi.

- Elle m'a fais revenir à McKinley.

- Elle m'a fait comprendre que Quinn me trompais.

- Elle m'a fais rompre avec Brittany.

- Elle a défendu mon honneur contre Sébastian.

- Elle a fait en sorte que mon Glee club ne soit pas ridicule.

- Elle m'a appris que sans ma crête, je ne suis rien.

- C'est ma meilleure amie.

_Pleure pas Q je vais revenir, je te jure... que je vais revenir._

- Bon allez venez on y va, il faut qu'elle se repose.

- T'as raison, a plus Santana, on repassera demain.

- Ciao, bande de looser.

- SANTANA!

- Criait pas, j'ai mal à la tête de vous avoir entendu me pleurer pendant des heures. Alors

Q se jeta a mon coup et les autres suivirent.

Kurt me lança avec son sourire idiot au lêvres:

- Alors comment ça va la Belle au bois dormant?

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà j'espère que sa vous à plu. Reviews? :D<strong>


	7. Chapter 5

**Première des choses, je vous remercie pour les reviews, story alert, et fovorite story s'a me touche beaucoup.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi, j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire.**

**Voilà, bonne lecture:**

* * *

><p><em>C'est dur de se réveiller, surtout quand on sait que la vérité nous rattrape toujours à notre réveil.<em>

* * *

><p>Après avoir embrassé tout le monde ma mère nous a interrompus.<p>

- Je suis désolée de vous dérangez, mais je crois qu'elle devrait se reposer et les médecins ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

- D'accord Mme Lopez, juste le temps de lui dire au revoir.

Ma mère nous laissa et un silence génant s'installa alors qu'ils me fixaient tous. J'adoré que toute l'attention soit sur moi, j'était même la reine dans le domaine d'atiré l'attention de tous, je faisait toujours tout pour u'on s'interresse à moi, mais là je dois avouer que c'était presque un peu flippant, ils me fixaient tous les yeux de pleurnichard bouffis et rougis et ça me dérangeais étrangement.

- Beh quoi, vous avez pas entendu ma mère, il faut que je dorme.

- T'as dormi pendant deux mois espèce de marmotte, t'as pas assez dormi? J'aurais voulu remercier Puck pour m'avoir parlé comme si rien ne c'était passé, sa faisait du bien, d'être traité comme moi et pas comme le fille qui venait de sortir du coma, mais je restais moi:

- La seule marmotte que je vois ici, c'est celle qui est morte sur te tête Puckerman.

- Tu nous a tellement manqué Santana. A ces mots Quinn me prit dans ses bras, je la serrai plus fort quand elle commença à sangloter, j'essuyais les quelques larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

- C'est bon Q, je vais bien.

- C'est que... on a perdu telement de monde. Dit-elle en reniflant.

- N'en parlons pas, ça va aller, ça va aller. La réconfortais-je en la serrant un peu plus contre moi, tous le monde nous rejoignis, en ce moment même je sentais qu'une grosse partie de leur préocuppation s'envolait, notre accolade dura quelques secondes, quelques minutes, ou peu être même quelques heures, le temps s'était comme arrêté.

- Allez, on y va, on va pas te dérranger plus longtemps. Dit Finnburger, rompant ainsi ce moment magique.

- N'oubliais surtout pas que cette visite était plus qu'exceptionnelle, n'espérez pas revenir de si tôt. Lançais-je alors qu'ils arrivaient à la hauteur de la porte.

- Nous aussi on t'aime Santana. Me dit Rachel en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Je me retrouvais alors seule comme jamais. Même si je ne l'avouerai jamais j'étais vraiment touchée et heureuse qu'ils soient venus, ils s'inquiétaient pour moi, je leur avaient manqué, ils avaient versé des larmes pour moi. j'étais touché, trop touché en tout cas plus que je ne le voulais. Je sentais mes yeux devenir humides à ces pensées, je sentais néanmoins qu'il me manquait quelque chose.

On frappa à la porte ce qui me sorti de mes pensées.

- Entrez!

Ma mère entra suivie par trois personne qui je suposais devaient sans doute etre les medecins, il y avait une petite blonde au yeux bleux et un grand sourire qui laissait apparaitre toute ses dents: digne d'une pub pour un dentifrice, à côté il y avait une autre femme un peu plus grande avec les cheveux brun et un sourire forcé, je ne la connaissait pas et je la détestais déjà, le dernier medecin était un homme immense il devait peu être faire deux tête de plus que Finn, chose que je croyait impossible jusqu'à maintenant.

Ma mère s'avança et m'embrassa pour la centième fois depuis que j'étais réveillais.

- Mama... ya vale de dar me besos, je vais bien.

- Je le sais mi amor, mais j'ai eu tellement peur.

Ma mère se recula et le géant pris sa place.

- Bonjour Mlle Lopez, je suis le docteur Alcaruiz et voici le docteur Gray, il me montra la blonde qui me souris de plus belle, et le docteur Wilson, la brune me fis un signe pour montrer que c'était elle, au cas je sois complétement con et que j'ai pas remarqué qu'il restait qu'elle, on va vous faire quelques examens, mais normalement, tout va bien.

- Oui, en fait, ton état était juste inquiétant par ce que tu ne te réveillais pas, m'expliqua la jolie blonde, mais toutes tes autres blessures ont eu le temps de cicatriser. Elle finit avec un autre sourire immense.

- Donc on va juste voir si tu respire bien, si tu as de bon reflexe, ect... Et si tout va bien, tu pourra retourner dans ta chambre et vite aller au lycée. Termina la brune.

Le Docteur Gray commença son examen pendant que les deux autres s'éclipsèrent avec ma mère or de la chambre. On échangea des sourires, elle était un peu gêné, pas moi.

- Alors, qu'est ce que ça fait d'être à nouveau parmi les vivants.

- Ca fait bizzare, et vous alors dites, comment allez vous? Je lui fit mon plus beau sourire séducteur.

- Je vais très bien merci, elle rigola.

- Alors comme ça vous êtes Docteur ? J'allais vraiment mieux, mes instinct reprenait le dessus.

- Ma grande t'es vraiment mignonne et ma copine te ressemble assez physiquement mais t'es beaucoup trop jeune pour moi. Contra-t-elle avec un autre magnifique sourire.

- Vous pouvez pas m'en vouloir d'avoir essayé.

- Je trouve que tu as vraiment du cran.

- Et moi que vous avez de très beau yeux.

- Bon voilà, je crois qu'on a fini, me coupa-t-elle un peu plus géné, tu vas très bien. Elle se dirigea vers la porte après avoir rougi. Ma mère et les deux autres Docteur entrèrent. Tu es un petit miracle du 21ème siècle, on aurait jamais cru que tu te réveillerais, elle me souri encore une fois, alors tu viendras à l'hopital dans la semaine pour quelques examens complémentaires.

- Au revoir Mlle Lopez. Me dit le Docteur Alcaruiz.

- Au revoir. Au revoir Docteur Gray, lui lançais-je avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif.

- Au revoir Santana, répondis-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Ils partirent et ma mère me rejoignis quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit, elle avait l'air préoccupé et elle jetais des regards à sa montre toute les deux minutes, elle me stressais à ne rien me dire. Au bout d'un petit quart d'heure je décidais d'enfin rompre ce silence pesant:

- Mama que pasa?

- Rien, pourquoi tu dis çà? Je savais quand elle mentais et là c'était plus qu'évident.

- Mamaaa, tu regarde ta montre toute les trois secondes, alors je repose ma question, qu'est qui se passe?

- Je... j'aimerais aller faire des courses, mais je... je ne veux pas te laisser seule.

- Sérieusement? Vas faire tes courses, je vais bien.

- Estas segura?

- Allez dépêche toi, le magasin va finir par fermer.

- Te quierro. Elle m'embrassa et parti.

- Hasta luego.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée je me retrouvé toute seule, il fallait que je m'occupe, une douche me ferrai sans doute le plus grand bien, je décidais d'enlever cette horrible chemise qu'on vous met quand vous allez à l'hopital. Je découvri alors mes blessures, j'avais une cicatrice au niveau de l'épaule droite, une à côté du nombril et une autre au milieu de la cage thoracique, ce batard n'avait vraiment pas raté son coup, je voulais me lever pour me regarder dans le miroir mais mon corps ressentait vraiment ces deux mois d'immobilité, il me fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes avant d'arrivé à me tenir debout, et cinq autre pour me dirigeais vers le miroir. Quel horreur! J'avais perdu 15 kilos facilement, ce qui faisait beaucoup vu que je n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un qui avait besoin de perde du poid, j'avais perdu tout ce que j'avais été physiquement à part ma poitrine siliconée qui elle me donnait l'air plus ridicule qu'autre chose.

Une fois sous la douche, je me sentis beaucoup mieux, l'eau qui coulait sur mon corps endoloris me fis un bien fou, mais il me manquais quelque chose, quelque chose de très important mais... je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Je repensais ensuite au Docteur Gray_: Je crois que je lui ai tapé dans l'oeil. _Elle est jolie, gentille, blonde aux yeux bleues et je la rend mal à l'aise parfaitement mon genre, elle me faisait pensé à ma Britt. Dios mio Britt! Voilà le vide que je ressentais depuis mon réveil. J'avais été trop obnubilée par ma petite personne pour m'inquiéter une seule seconde de se qui avait pu lui arriver, de l'endroit où elle était, pourquoi n'avait-t-elle pas été là quand je me suis réveillée, oh mon dieu et si... et si elle ne s'en était pas sorti, oh non quelle horreur, je ne pourrai jamais vivre sans elle.

Elle est tout pour moi, mon oxygène, ma vie...

Il fallait que je la retrouve, je sortais en trombe la douche, j'eu à peine le temps de m'entourai d'une serviette que j'atteignais déjà ma chambre.

Quand j'ouvris la porte je ne pourrai d'écrire la sensation qui me submergea littéralement... Elle était là, allongé dans mon lit en train de dormir paisiblement. J'étais si heureuse et si troublé à la fois, que faisait-t-elle là, allongée dans mon lit, je levais la tête vers le plafond pour voir d'où venait l'eau qui me coulait abondement sur le visage, je remarquait alors que je pleurais, je pleurais de joie, elle s'en était sorti, elle n'était pas morte. Comment une personne pouvait vous rendre aussi heureuse rien qu'en la voyant.

- Britt...

Il n'y a aucun doute, c'est l'amour de ma vie.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que sa vous à plus je sais pas trop comment continuer mais je finirais par trouver :D<strong>

**Que pensez-vous de la découverte de Britt et de l'histoire du docteur Gray?**

**N'hésitez surtout pas à reviewer :)**


	8. Chapter 6

**Tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour les reviews, sa fait toujours plaisir, ensuite j'oubli à chaque fois de le faire mais je m'excuse pour l'orthographe, donc je vais me trouver un correcteur et le tout sera plus lisible. :D**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p><em>Les meilleurs repas quel qu'ils soient sont ceux partagé avec la personne qu'on aime.<em>

Je m'approchais doucement d'elle, sans faire le moindre bruit qui puisse trahir ma présence. Elle avait l'air si paisible, non mais sérieusement qui dort en souriant? elle est vraiment parfaite. Je m'asseyais sur mon lit à coté d'elle et lui éloignais une mèche qui tombait sur son si beau visage. A mon contact elle frissonna et ouvrit lentement ses yeux bleue océan. Au moment où elle me reconnait son sourire s'agrandit. Elle m'attrapa et je la serrais fort contre moi, un petit gémissement de douleur lui échappa, m'obligeant à me reculer immédiatement, elle avait mal.

-Oh mon dieu Britt, je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser, je suis tellement, j'aurais du savoir que tu avais peu être encore mal, mon dieu, est ce que ca va aller... j'avais débité ces quelques mots à une vitesse folle.

-San, San, San, regarde moi, elle m'attrapa pas les épaules et me força à la regarder, calme toi, je vais bien.

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les miens et replaça une mèche de cheveux qui me couvrait l'œil derrière l'oreille, je penchais ma tête à la recherche de sa main, à son contact je fermais les yeux pour profiter de cette sensation le plus possible. Elle passa sa main avec douceur sur ma joue et je pu noter qu'elle se rapprochais de moi, très vite je sentis son souffle chaud sur mon visage. Quand ses lèvres rencontrèrent enfin les miennes, mon cœur rata un battement. Son baisé était doux, tendre et chargé d'amour. Mon dieu, ça m'avait tellement manqué. Ses lèvres avait un goût inoubliable un mélange de sucreries et du gloss que je lui ai offert, et sa manière d'embrasser était unique, jamais personne ne m'a fait ressentir autant de chose qu'elle ne le fait en un simple baiser. Elle mordilla doucement ma lèvre inférieur et rompis notre baiser, j'ouvris les yeux et découvris la 8ème merveille du monde devant moi, à seulement quelque centimètres de mon visage.

- Tu m'as manqué.

- Je t'aime Britt.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Je reprenais alors possession de ses lèvres.

* * *

><p>- Britt? J'étais allongé dans ses bras, la tête contre sa poitrine alors qu'elle traçait des lignes invisibles sur mon épaule.<p>

- Oui mon cœur. Je souris au surnom.

- J'aime quand tu m'appelle comme ça.

- Moi c'est toi que j'aime. Elle arrêta ses dessins sur mon épaule et me serra un peu plus contre elle.

- Pourquoi tu es là? Une expression d'incompréhension s'inscrit sur son visage.

- Pour... toi, pourquoi, tu veux que je parte?

- Non, non loin de moi cette idée, je veux dire... qu'est ce que tu faisait dans ma chambre alors que je n'étais pas là?

- Mais si San, regardes, tu étais juste là, elle se retira doucement d'en dessous de moi, prit ma main et la posa sur son cœur. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, mais se n'était pas le moment de pleurer, je voulais des réponses et posais une nouvelle fois ma question.

- Sérieusement Britt, qu'est ce que tu fais là? Depuis combien de temps tu es ici? T'es parents doivent être inquiet? Et que dirais les miens si ils savaient? Car je suppose que personne ne sait que tu es là. Et en plus t'es même pas guéris.

- Je voulais être là pour quand tu te réveillerais, le docteur a dit qu'il fallait juste que je reste au lit pendant 6 ou 7 mois et mes parents sont partis vivre chez ma temps en Louisiane...

- En Louisiane? la coupais-je soudain affolé, mais tu peux pas partir en Louisiane, c'est beaucoup trop loin, je... je pourrai jamais vivre sans toi, ma voix se brisa en prononçant la dernière phrase.

- C'est pour ça que je suis là, pour toi, moi non plus je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

- Et pour ma mère ?

- En fait, elle n'est pas au courant mais je suis sûre que se serai une mauvaise idée qu'elle le sache.

- Pourquoi? Moi qui croyais qu'elles s'entendaient bien.

- Parce qu'elle viendrais ici toute les trente secondes pour voir si je vais bien... tu la connais.

- Oh oui, je comprenais mieux, si ma mère savait qu'elle était là ma pauvre Britt n'aurai pas une seconde de répits.

- En plus je préférerai que personne ne le sache.

Toute son explication était un peu bancal, elle n'avait même aucun sens, mais bon j'aurai bien le temps de lui reposer la question.

- Alors?

- Ein? Quoi?

- Je peux rester ou pas?

- Pour le moment oui, on verra plus tard pour la suite.

- Merci.

- De rien mon amour. Elle me souleva le menton et m'embrassa passionnément.

Le bruit d'une porte qui claque nous fis sursauter.

- Ca doit être ma mère, bouge pas je reviens. Je posais rapidement mes lèvres sur les siennes avant de partir à la rencontre de ma mère.

* * *

><p>- Alors, ces achats?<p>

Ma mère se retourna mit la main sur son téléphone et me demanda d'attendre qu'elle finisse sa communication.

- Oui, oui je comprend bien... évidement... je l'aurais bien fais mais ma fille viens juste de sortir du coma... oui... je vais lui en parlait... d'accord... je vous appelle pour vous faire savoir... d'accord, au revoir.

- Que pasa? pourquoi tu parles de moi au téléphone?

- Mon patron veux que je partes à Miami.

- Beh c'est génial non?

- Pendant deux mois, mais se sera certainement plus et vu que ton père et en Europe je préfère rester avec toi.

- Mama, je suppose que c'est une grosse opportunité.

- Assez oui.

- Alors vas-y, moi je prend ça, ce soir je mange dans ma chambre. J'attrapais du pain et le pot de beurre de cacahuète parce que je savais que Britt adorait ça.

- Espera, tu es sure que ça va aller?

- Mama, c'est pas la première fois que toi et papa partais en même temps.

- Et comment tu vas aller à l'hôpital pour ton rendez-vous la semaine prochaine?

- J'appellerais Quinn ou un débile du glee club.

- Tu devrait pas être un peu plus gentille avec eux, ils sont venu te voir tout les jours tu sais?

- Je leur apprends la vie, ils devraient être reconnaissant au lieu de se plaindre sans arrêt.

- Toi tu n'es pas une Lopez pour rien. Bon, alors je te fais confiance, ajouta-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes.

- Tu peux effectivement.

- Mais je ne veux surtout pas que tu rates les cours sous prétexte que je suis pas là.

- No te preocupes. Tu pars quand?

- Dans cinqs jours.

- D'accord, alors on se voit demain, buenas noches Mama.

- Buenas noches mi amor.

j'attrapais notre repas et repartais en courant rejoindre ma blonde.

* * *

><p>- Hey!<p>

- Coucou San.

- J'arrive pas à le croire, je pars cinq minutes et quand je reviens tu dors. Elle me sourit et me tire à elle pour m'embrasser.

- Je nous ai pris du beurre de cacahuète.

- Comment tu savais que j'en voulais?

- Parce que je sais tout, lui répondis-je en tartinant un bout de pain.

- T'es une magicienne? Son regard s'illumina.

- Exactement, ouvres la bouche, j'y mis sa tartine.

-mfffmpmppfmbmldbmpfffmm.

- Avales avant de parler. Je croquais à mon tour dans une tartine.

- Un peu comme la marraine dans Cendrillon.

- Un peu comme elle, mais en moins vieille et beaucoup plus sexy.

- C'est normal, t'es plus sexy que n'importe qui que je connaisse. Dit-elle le plus normalement du monde avant de mordre à nouveau dans sa tartine.

- Moi je connais quelqu'un de plus sexy, elle souleva un sourcil à la recherche de quelqu'un de plus sexy que moi... c'est toi. Je finis ma tartine et elle rigola.

- Quoi?

- T'as du beurre de cacahuète sur le visage.

J'essayais de le récupérer en baladant ma langue autour de ma bouche succès apparent vu qu'elle continuait de rire, puis elle s'arrêta, s'approcha de moi et lécha une petite parcelle de mon visage, elle descendit ensuite ses lèvres pour les celer aux miennes.

- Tu m'as manqué, lâchais-je entre deux baiser.

- Allez, viens là ma beauté. Je ne me fis pas prier et alla me caler dans ses bras.

- Tu veux qu'on regarde un film?

- Oui, celui que tu veux?

- Que dirais-tu de la Belle au bois dormant. Un sourire immense s'afficha sur son visage, je savais que c'était vraiment son film préféré.

- Oui, oui, oui, oui, oui.

J'attrapais la télécommande sur ma table de nuit en espérant que le DVD serait toujours dans le lecteur, mais vu que c'était le seul et unique film qu'on regardait dans ma chambre -parce qu'à la fin je réveillais Britt comme Aurore dans le film- j'étais presque sure à 100% qu'il y serait. En plus je n'avais vraiment pas envie de bouger de cet endroit que je considérais comme le paradis: les bras de Britt. Heureusement il ne fallut qu'appuyer sur PLAY.

Je m'endormis quelques minutes plus tard, plus heureuse que jamais, ma tête contre son ventre et sa main gauche se baladant dans mon dos.

* * *

><p><strong> Voilà j'espère que le chapitre vous à plus, je sais que l'explication de Brittany est un peu louche mais j'en ai besoin pour la suite et n'hésitez pas à reviewer.<strong>

**PS: pour la suite j'aimerais savoir si vous voulez du Faberry **


	9. Chapter 7

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre, merci pour toute vos reviews et les ajouts en favorite story, à chaque fois que j'en reçois une je fais une petite dans de la joie. Sinon, j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me trouver un correcteur mais je vous promet dans avoir un la semaine prochaine.**

**Behh: Santana n'est pas morte vu que l'histoire est de son point de vu, Britt non plus et pour le reste tu le saura à partir de ce chapitre.**

**Junkie-Coffee: Tes reviews mon bien fait rire :)**

**vingar: Quelle imagination. :)**

**Pour les autres merci beaucoup, il y aura donc du Faberry vu que je n'ai eu que des retours positifs, mais se ne sera pas pour tout de suite.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><em>Peut-on fermer les yeux lorsqu'il s'agit d'amour?<em>

* * *

><p>Une semaine, ça faisait une semaine que j'étais réveillé et que j'avais l'impression de passer la même journée, au début tout se passait bien mais au bout d'à peine quelques jours une routine s'est installée, la même journée en boucle: le matin je me réveillais dans les bras de Britt, on s'embrassait cinq minutes mais rien de plus car rien que le fait de rigoler la faisait souffrir énormément, ensuite, j'allais nous préparer un repas qu'on mangeait dans ma chambre en regardant un dessin animé, je redescendais préparer à dîner, après manger fixait, dans les bras l'une de l'autre jusqu'à s'endormir. Et chaque soir, une fois qu'elle étais endormis, je me souvenais qu'une fois de plus j'avais oublié de lui demander plus d'explication sur les raisons de sa présence ici. Demain, j'avais rendez-vous à l'hôpital et j'avais encore demandé à personne de m'accompagner, il faudrait que j'envoi un message à Quinn à la première heure.<p>

Je lançais un dernier regard à ma blonde avant de m'allonger contre elle et de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

La nuit passa vite, bien que mouvementée, depuis deux ou trois nuits Brittany faisait cauchemar sur cauchemar m'empêchant de dormir. Je me glissais doucement hors du lit et envoyais un message à Quinn.

_Envoyé: Hey Q! est ce que t'es occupé aujourd'hui?_

_Q: Non non pas du tout je passe quand tu veux_

Oula! Elle devait avoir un paquet de chose à me dire pour être aussi pressé de venir.

_Envoyé: Il faut que j'aille à mon RDV à l'hôpital à 2h_

_Q: Ok je passe te prendre à 13H30 Ok?_

_Envoyé: Merci Q_

_Q: Merci à toi_

_Envoyé: Merci d'avoir été attaqué, d'être tombé dans la coma et d'avoir maintenant besoin d'aller à l'hôpital?_

_Q: Non merci de me demander de t'accompagner sa me touche_

_Envoyé: Fabray tu commence à devenir aussi mélodramatique que Berry sa fait peur_

_Q: N'IMPORTE QUOI!_

_Envoyé: A+ Q :)_

A midi j'entendis Brittany m'appelait.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ma chérie? Je t'ai réveillé?

- Non, j'ai fais un cauchemar, j'ai cru que tu étais parti et que tu m'avais laissé.

- J'te laisserais jamais B, tiens, je nous ai fais des sandwichs. Elle le dévora à une vitesse incroyable. Wow mi amor, si j'avais su je t'en aurais fait un autre.

- Non, c'est bon j'ai plus faim. Dit-elle en se léchant les lèvres.

- Au fait, Quinn va passer pour m'amener à mon rendez-vous à l'hôpital. Je jetais un coup d'oeil à ma montre. Elle devrait être là d'une seconde à l'autre.

- Ne lui parle pas de moi ok? Ce ton pressant me préoccupa un peu, c'était le moment, il fallait que je lui pose **la** question.

- Britt, pourquoi tu veux pas que j'en parle à...

Un coup de klaxon m'arrêta Quinn venait d'arriver.

- Va rejoindre Quinn, tu la connais avec son impatience légendaire.

- Mais Britt... Elle me coupa en posant son doigt sur ma bouche.

- Shhhh, on a pas besoin d'en parler.

- Mais...

Un autre coup de klaxon. Arghhhhh Lucy Q. Fabray tu peux pas attendre cinq minutes.

- On en reparle **ce** soir. Lui lançais-je après l'avoir rapidement embrassé.

* * *

><p>Je me dépêchais de fermer la porte et rentrer dans la voiture de Quinn.<p>

- T'as de la chance de sortir du coma et que se soit une bonne journée Lopez, parce que sinon je serais déjà parti, qu'est ce que tu foutais? Même avec son ton agressif elle garda un immense sourire sur son visage.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Fabray. Oh moi? Oui, je vais mieux et sinon toi ça va?

- Oui, ça va super bien. Wow elle n'avait même pas compris que c'était sarcastique.

- Qu'est ce qui te rend si heureuse Quinnie? Je ne saurai jamais si c'est à cause du surnom ou du fait que je pose la question mais son sourire diminua.

- Rien, pourquoi tu demandes ça?

- Q... je sais que quelque chose te met dans cet état assez flippant alors dis moi.

- Bon d'accord, si tu insistes, elle l'a vu jouer où que j'insiste, Finn et Rachel... ne se marient plus et ils sont au bord de la rupture. Rachel? Depuis quand Quinn appelait Berry Rachel?

- Et? Oh non, s'il te plait ne me dis pas que tu vas te remettre avec Frankenteen.

- Eurk, non!

- Alors pourquoi tu es si heureuse, si c'est parce que sa te fais plaisir de voir la naine souffrir, t'es pire que je ne l'imaginais.

- L'appelle pas comme ça et non, c'est pas pour ça.

- C'est ta petite amie ou quoi pour que tu la défendes comme ça? A ces mots elle tourna la tête.

- Pffff, n'importe quoi.

- Si tu le dis. Alors on descendit de la voiture.

* * *

><p>On s'installa dans la salle d'attente et Quinn reçut un appel.<p>

- Désolé Santana, mais je dois repondre.

- Vas-y. Elle s'éloigna et je n'entendis que quelques mots.

- Hey, salut toi... jamais... si tu fais ça, je te tue... t'inquiète pas...

- Mlle Lopez.

- Heu oui, c'est moi. Je suivis l'infirmière jusqu'à la salle d'examen.

- Asseyez-vous, le Dr. Gray ne devrait plus tarder.

- D'accord, merci.

De là où j'étais assise, je pouvais voir l'extérieur de la salle toute vitrée, vous savez celles où on voit les gens mais eux ne peuvent pas. Après avoir observé un couple de personne âgé pendant 10 minutes, j'aperçus le Dr. Gray qui marchait avec son grand sourire communicatif - le même que celui de ma Britt - une grande brune l'attrapa par le bras et l'embrassa passionnément, elle avait un petit garçon accroché à la main, le Dr. Gray le souleva et déposa un bisous sur son front, c'était vraiment trop mignon. Elle fit ensuite au revoir de la main et se dépêcha de venir me rejoindre.

- Bonjour Santana, désolé mais j'ai été... retenue.

- J'ai vu, dis-je en lui montrant l'endroit où elle était quelques instants plus tôt. Elle rougit. Au bout de quelques minutes d'examen je brisais le silence.

- C'est votre petite amie?

- Non?

- Ne me dites pas que vous embrassez n'importe qui comme ça... attentez, moi aussi vous allez m'embrasser, demandais-je avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif, j'étais sûre de la mettre mal à l'aise, mais elle décida de me surprendre et ne rougit absolument pas.

- Non, même si je sais que tu aimerais bien, je fis mine d'être choquée, mais je n'embrasse que ma femme comme ça.

- Votre femme? Elle fit oui de la tête avec un grand sourire, et ça devait être votre fils?

- Exact, il s'appelle Toby, il a 4 ans.

- Wow!

- Hum, dois-je m'attendre à une réplique cinglante?

- Non, je suis juste... je suis juste jalouse, tout à l'air si facile pour vous. J'enlevais une larme avec le dos de ma main.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle, tout finira par aller bien, elle me frotta l'épaule et je me sentis un peu mieux, et comme je le pensais, tout va bien, dans une semaine tu retournes au lycée et tu essaies de retrouver une vie normal d'accord?

- D'accord, répondis-je en souriant tristement.

- Allez, rentre chez toi et fais moi le plaisir de passer une longue et heureuse vie.

Je me levais et avant d'ouvrir la porte, je me retournais et lançais avec un sourire plein de sous-entendu.

- Et alors, j'ai pas le droit à mon bisous magique?

- Allez sors de là avant que se soit moi qui te sorte de là par la force.

- Mmmh, j'aimerais bien voir ça. Dis-je avec un autre haussement de sourcil.

- Sors de là, j'ai autre chose à faire, répondit-elle en rigolant.

* * *

><p>- Hey, ça va, je t'ai pas trop manqué?<p>

- Euh non ça va je, j'étais au téléphone. Elle était drôlement plus blanche que quand je l'avais quitté, et son sourire avait complètement disparu.

- Ca va Q?

- Oui allez viens je te ramène.

Elle n'ouvrait pas la bouche et le silence commençait à devenir pesant.

- Arrête toi.

- Pardon?

- Arrête la voiture!

- Non.

- Arrête ou je sort de la voiture.

- Tu n'oserais pas... Je devinais son regard plein d'incompréhension sur moi.

- Tu veux qu'on essaie. Elle arrêta la voiture, elle savait que je pouvais devenir complètement folle quand l'envie m'en prenait.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, t'as envie de vomir?

- Arrêtes de faire l'idiote, qu'est ce qui se passe, tout à l'heure quand je t'es quitté tu ressemblais à Finnocense toute guillerette pour aucune raison valable et là on dirait que quelqu'un est mort. Oh dios mio, quelqu'un est mort?

- Mais non espèce de dinde, personne n'est mort.

- Alors, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive?

- Je... elle... je...

- Je, tu , il, elle, eux, accouche!

- Elle, laisse tomber tu pourrais pas comprendre et tu me jugerais une fois de plus.

- Regarde moi, je l'attrapais par les épaules et lui soulevais le menton pour la forcer à me regarder, j'te jure que je dirais rien... je te l'ai jamais dis mais... merci, merci, tu es une des seules personnes qui m'ait jamais écouté et qui a toujours là quand j'avais besoin de quelqu'un et... je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissante, alors, je te promets de la fermer.

- Rachel, elle... elle va se remettre avec Finn.

- J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil pour elle.

- C'est différent San, depuis la fusillade tout à changé, quand Jo est mort j'ai cru que jamais je ne m'en remettrai, mais Rachel elle a été là, elle m'a consolé, elle m'a redonné goût à la vie, et je ne me mets pas dans cet état pour **elle** mais pour... l'amour, ils ne sont pas heureux ensemble, elle est triste, elle souffre. Voyant que je ne changeais pas mon expression confuse, elle continua. L'amour ce n'est pas deux personnes mais deux âmes pleines d'amour qui finissent par ne former plus qu'une, quand l'une va mal l'autre aussi, quand l'une sourit l'autre aussi, rien n'est pire que de vivre sans l'autre, ça te ronge, ça te tue. Je n'étais plus très sure de savoir de quoi elle parlait, s'en doute pas des âmes ou autre. Et tu vois San quand je vous voyez, toi et Britt, ça c'était de l'amour, du vrai, mais Finn et Rachel c'est pas du tout ça, ils sont ensemble par dépit et ça fait mal de voir ça.

- Wow Quinn, c'est profond et beau ce que tu dis. J'hésitais à lui parler de Britt, mais je lui avais fais une promesse et tout ce que Q venait de me dire m'avait en quelque sorte ouvert les yeux, si elle ne voulait pas que j'en parle, je n'en parlerais pas.

- Tu sais San, Rachel elle avait rien demandé à personne et on l'a mit plus bas que terre sans raison alors qu'en fait quand tu la connais elle est... intéressante, gentille et parfois même drôle.

- Je savez pas que vous étiez amies?

- Maintenant oui, bon voilà, tu sais tout.

* * *

><p>La première chose que je fis en arrivant fut de prendre ma blonde dans les bras.<p>

- Hey t'es là?

- Je t'aime Britt.

- Je sais...

- Non, attends, laisse moi finir, elle acquiesça d'un signe de la tête, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours, tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivé. Je veux que tu le saches. Ah et si tu ne veux pas qu'on parle de pourquoi tu es là c'est pas grave, je te fais confiance.

- Mon Dieu, si tu savais comme je t'aime. Et elle se jeta sur mes lèvres.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à reviewer :)<strong>


	10. Chapter 8

**Je m'excuse vraiment pour ne pas avoir posté la semaine dernière mais j'étais à Londres donc désolé. **

**heyaland: je pense pas qu'on est un jour une réel explication de Britt ou peu être dans l'avant dernier chapitre.**

**parodyxofxlife: merci de ne pas avoir arrêté de lire ;) et ne crois pas qu'il se soit déjà remis du traumatisme.**

**moidu57, Ninoubrittana, Spreid: Merci ca fait toujours plaisir une petite rewiew.**

**Dernier petit mot j'ai maintenant une beta ce qui signifie moins de faute ;D**

* * *

><p><em>Comme le dit la chanson <em>Only the good die young_, et oui, la vérité est dur à entendre._

* * *

><p>La semaine passa vite, bien trop vite au goût de Britt et sa faisait bientôt un mois que j'étais réveillée et tout commençait à s'arranger.<p>

Aujourd'hui, je retournais au lycée et j'espérais que Britany ne tarderait pas à y retourner aussi, heureusement Quinn m'avait proposée de m'accompagner, je ne pense pas que j'aurais eu la force d'y aller sinon.

7h22, j'entendis la voiture s'arrêter dans l'allée de la maison, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit si ponctuelle ? J'embrassais ma blonde sur le front, attrapais mon sac et partis rejoindre Quinn après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

- Eh beh, pour être à l'heure t'es à l'heure, j'te signale que t'as cinq bonne minutes d'avance sur l'heure qu'on avait dit et le lycée est à à peine 5 minutes d'ici, on va avoir une demi-heure d'avance.

Oh ça va Lopez, tu sais que si on arrive en retard, on peut pas être accepté. Je détournais la tête car elle lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert et là elle aurait vu que j'aurais tout donné pour ne pas y remettre les pieds.

- Oh mon dieu, c'est ça, tu ne veux pas y retourner. Mierda! Même sans voir mon visage elle avait capté, elle s'améliorait vraiment.

- Tu peux pas comprendre. Lui répondis-je après quelques minutes de silence quand la voiture s'arrêta sur le parking du lycée.

- Ah tu crois? Elle n'attendit aucune réponse de ma part et à mon grand étonnement commença à défaire son pantalon.

- Euh Q, je suis peu être lebanese et j'avoue que j'ai un faible pour les blondes mais ton côté je m'énerve pour rien n'est pas tout à fait mon genre.

Elle rigola et me montra une cicatrice sur le haut de sa cuisse, je ne pus m'empêcher de toucher, je l'avais vu plusieurs fois en sous-vêtement et j'étais sûre de jamais l'avoir vu, elle avait un peu la même forme que les miennes et celles de Brittany.

- Crois-moi Santana, je sais ce que c'est, j'ai du attendre trois semaines avant de pouvoir retourner au lycée, c'est... c'est Rachel qui m'a aidé et c'était dure mais j'y suis arrivée.

- Excuse-moi, je savais pas.

- T'inquiète pas, je t'en veux pas, alors tu vas sortir de cette voiture, marcher la tête haute, essayer d'être heureuse et réussir ta vie dans ce monde de merde.

- Tu me fais penser au Dr Gray en disant ça, sauf le chapitre sur la vie de merde et remets ton pantalon, tu pourrais finir par me faire changer d'avis.

- Très classe tout ça Santana.

- Je sais, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux on ne change pas Santana Lopez. Lui dis-je avec un sourire narquois.

On descendit de la voiture et on arriva devant la porte d'entrée et le souvenir de la dernière fois où j'étais passée là me frappa.

_- Elle respire, celle-la respire, vas vérifier l'autre. J'entrouvris les yeux avec un mal de tête affreux. Mlle vous me voyez? Mlle ça va?_

_- Brittany? Où elle est? Où est ma petite amie? S'il vous plaît où est elle? Je pleurais sans pouvoir m'arrêter._

_- Calmez-vous. Est ce que c'est elle?_

_Il me montra un corps qui gisait à côté du mien, il y avait du rouge partout._

_..._

_- Vous avez besoin d'aide?_

_- Oui, occupez-vous d'elle, je m'occupe de celle qui a perdu connaissance._

_J'ouvris les yeux, j'étais sur un brancard, je tournais la tête et je vis Britt sur un autre brancard à quelques centimètres à peine de moi. Je tendis la main qui était pleine de sang pour attraper la sienne qui pendait, mais on nous sépara en passant l'entrée du lycée._

_- Je t'aime Britt. Ce n'était qu'un murmure, mais je suis sûre qu'elle l'a entendu._

- Ca va aller San, tu peux le faire.

- Je... tu veux bien prendre ma main? J'étais trop effrayée pour réaliser le ridicule de ma question. Mais elle me tendit sa main que je m'empressais d'attraper.

- Tout ce que tu voudra.

- Merci Q.

C'était dur, tout le monde me fixait et murmurait quelque chose quand je passais, j'étais l'attraction du jour. Je ne lâchais jamais la main de Quinn. Tout se passa relativement bien jusqu'à l'arrivée du cours d'astronomie. En arrivant devant **cette** salle mon coeur rata un battement et mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, je sentis la sueur froide dans mon dos, je serrais tellement la main de Quinn qu'un petit gémissement de douleur lui échappa, j'aurais voulu m'excuser mais la peur m'empêchait de prononcer le moindre mot ou faire le moindre mouvement.

- Ca va aller San, tu peux le faire, fais-moi confiance.

Je voulais répondre que oui, mais c'était trop dur, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à ce moment où on a failli perdre la vie à cause d'un fou qui gérait mal sa rupture, tout avait failli se terminer à cause de lui, alors qu'on n'avait rien demandé, notre erreur? Etre heureuse, après avoir traversé toutes les merdes qui nous étaient tombées dessus, on avait enfin réussi à être ensemble, c'est pour ça que je m'entendis répondre avec empressement:

- Non, non je peux pas, Quinn s'il te plaît fait moi sortir d'ici. Je commençais à entrer en hyperventilation alors Quinn me tira jusqu'aux toilettes.

- Bouge pas je reviens.

En me regardant dans le miroir je pris peur, j'étais anéantie, j'avais les yeux rouges et bouffis, j'étais méconnaissable. Quinn revint cinq minutes plus tard avec une chaise qu'elle posa à côté des lavabos.

- Assied-toi. Je ne me fis pas prier.

Quinn s'occupa vraiment bien de moi, elle m'attacha les cheveux en une longue tresse qu'elle s'appliqua à faire, elle me passa un peu d'eau froide sur le visage en enlevant toutes les traces qu'avait fait mon maquillage en coulant. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle s'accroupit et posa ses mains sur mes jambes.

- Ca va mieux? Me demanda-t-elle avec une douceur que je ne lui connaissais pas.

- Oui, répondis-je en reniflant.

- Tu finiras par pouvoir y retournais.

- Et si je n'y arrive pas, et si toute ma vie je ne pouvait plus entrer dans une salle d'astronomie...

J'ai réussi, me coupa-t-elle, je me suis fait tirer dessus au milieu du couloir principal en pleurant sur les corps de Mike et Tina puis mon petit-ami a sacrifié sa vie dans ce même couloir devant mes yeux et pourtant j'y passe tous les jours.

J'essuyais une larme solitaire qui roulait sur sa joue et elle fit de même pour moi.

- Je suis désolée Quinn.

Tout ira bien San, je te le promet.

Elle se releva, me prit dans ses bras et me serra le plus fort qu'elle put.

- Quinn, tu m'étouffes là.

- Pardon, allez viens, on va aller se caler dans la salle du glee club en attendant que l'heure finisse.

Elle accrocha son coude au mien et me tira hors des toilettes.

- Et la chaise, on la laisse là?

- Oui, t'inquiètes, elle servira sans doute à quelqu'un.

On traversa quelques couloirs et mon regards fut attiré par la vitrine des trophées.

- Q c'est quoi ça là-bas?

- C'est une sorte de mémoire, il y a des photos de tous ceux qui ont perdu la vie ce jour là et tout le monde y dépose ce qu'il veut.

- On peut aller voir?

- Bien sur.

Plus je m'approchais, plus le stress montait en moi et si tous mes amis étaient mort, et si, et si, tellement de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête alors Quinn lâcha mon coude et serra fort ma main, ce qui me soulagea un peu.

Sur une photo je reconnus Kate, elle avait été la première à me souhaiter la bienvenue dans les cheerios, elle avait souvent pris ma défense pendant ma première année et dernièrement elle m'avait félicitée d'enfin m'afficher avec Britt, je reconnus quelques cheerios, c'était vraiment un des moments les plus durs de ma vie, à côté de ça faire mon coming-out a mi abuela avait été une partie de plaisir, je reconnus mon partenaire de chimie et je m'énervais car je ne me souvenais pas s'il s'appelait Jim, Jonh ou Jack, j'aurais du faire un effort pour le connaître ainsi que tous ceux dont la photo était maintenant accrochée ici, il y avait des élèves de ma classe, puis je vis Jo et son éternel sourire, puis mon coeur rata un battement peut-être même deux ou trois quand j'aperçus la photo de Tina, je détournais le regard de ce cimetière et éclatais en sanglot.

- Comment il a pu faire ça?

Je sais, je sais, calme-toi.

Elle me serra fort contre elle pour me calmer.

- Elle était si gentille, elle n'a jamais fait de mal à personne.

- Allez viens, on va aller attendre les autres dans la salle.

- D'accord.

Ma seule pensait fut "pauvre Tina".

* * *

><p>On attendit dix minutes dans un silence confortable jusqu'à ce que les élèves du glee club arrivent.<p>

On échangea de long regard plein de sens, jusqu'à ce que Berry brise le silence.

- Tu nous as vraiment manqués Santana.

- Toi aussi hobbit.

S'en suivit alors un câlin collectif seul Puck resta à part ce qui 'étonna un peu. J'avais tristement remarqué l'absence de Jo, Tina, Rory et Mike et de...

- Où est M. Shuester? Demandais-je soudain affolé.

- Il arrive, il avait rendez-vous chez Mr. Figgins. Répondit Kurt.

- Ok, je peux vous demander un service?

- Bien sûre Santana, tout ce que tu veux. M'accorda Mercedes avec un sourire compatissant.

- Est ce qu'on... on pourrait ne plus jamais parler de cette fusillade et des gens qui sont morts dedans.

Ils échangèrent tous un regard perplexe.

- D'accord. C'était la voix de Mr. Shuester, je me retournais pour le voir et mon coeur se brisa un peu plus enfin, si 'était possible.

- Mr. vous êtes... vous êtes...

- Dans un fauteuil roulant. Termina-t-il ma phrase.

Aujourd'hui devait avoir battu un genre de record pour les plus de mauvaise nouvelles en moins de 24h, je n'eus plus aucun contrôle et je fondis en larmes, les élèves du glee club craquèrent les uns après les autres, jusqu'à ce que Rachel éclate de rire, on la regarda tous bizarrement mais on finit quand même par tous la rejoindre dans son rire si communicatif. Tout ça n'avait aucun sens, c'était une sorte de blague, on avait perdu des connaissance, des amis, des membres de notre famille, parce que oui, au glee club, on était une famille. Je crois qu'à part avec Britt, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien que maintenant, dans les bras de... de mes amis. Il m'avait fallut trois ans et une bonne dose de drame pour le comprendre.

- Bon allez, assez de larmes les jeunes, si on s'y mettait?

- Comme on savait que tu revenais aujourd'hui, on a préparé un petit truc pour toi Santana. M'expliqua Artie.

La musique commença et ils s'installèrent sur des chaises en face de moi, ils firent tous les coeurs du début et Finn prit la suite:

**Sleep don't visit, so I choke on sun**

**And the days blur into one**

**And the backs of my eyes hum with things I've never done**

Rachel continua sur le deuxième couplet

**Sheets are swaying from an old clothesline**

**Like a row of captured ghosts over old dead grass**

**Was never** **much but we made the most**

Ils reprirent ensemble

**Welcome home**

(_Bienvenue à la maison)_

Kurt fit le troisième couplet et je sentais les larmes couler sur mes joues.

**Ships are launching from my chest**

**Some have names but most do not**

**If you find one, please let me know what piece I've lost**

Quinn continua de grosses larmes aux coins des yeux.

**Heal the scars from off my back**

**I don't need them anymore**

**You can throw out or keep them in your mason jars**

Je repris à mon tour

**I've come home**

_(je suis rentrée)_

On chanta ce couplet tous ensemble et Quinn, vint m'attraper la main pour me tirer jusqu'au groupe

**All my nightmares escaped my head**

**Bar the door, please don't let them in **

**You were never supposed to leave**

**Now my head's splitting at the seams**

**And I don't know if I can**

Je chantais la dernière phrase rejoint au fur et à mesure par tout les autres

**Here, beneath my lungs, I feel your thumbs press into my skin again**

On se serra fort et Blaine me lança:

- Bienvenue à la maison Santana.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà j'ai mis toutes les mauvaises nouvelles dans ce chapitre au moins s'a sera plus tranquille dans les prochains.<strong>

**La chanson est Welcome Home de Radical Face j'ai cherché une chanson avec Welcome dans le titre et c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé dans mes morceaux et je trouve qu'elle convient vraiment à ce chapitre.**

**Pour m'excuser de ne pas avoir posté la semaine dernière, je voulais savoir si vous vouliez que je poste un chapitre mercredi, faites moi savoir.**

**N'oubliez pas de rewiewer :)**


	11. Chapter 9

**Voilà pour m'excuser de pas avoir posté dimanche dernier un chapitre qui je pense ne va pas plaire à tout le monde ;)**

**Behh: Je vais essayer de mettre du Klaine, mais je ne te promet rien, car Blaine n'est absolument pas un de mes persos préféré, mais je vais essayer pour te faire plaisir (et surtout parce que quand j'ai lu ta rewiew j'ai eu peur) :p**

**Junkie-Cofee: Londres était très bien et non je n'ai pas vu le prince Harry :(, tu risque d'être un peu déçu par rapport au Brittana au début, mais je me rattrape à la fin :D**

**heyaland: t'as rewiew m'a vraiment fait plaisir, je suis contente que ça te plaise :).**

**Spreid: Voilà la suite ;)**

* * *

><p><em>La jalousie est un vilain défaut.<em>

* * *

><p>Les deux ou trois premières semaines furent difficile mais grâce à Quinn au lycée et Britt à la maison, un rythme s'était installé.<p>

6h du matin, réveil à la con, je me levais, embrassais Britt sur le front et partis sous la douche. La seule chose qui ne changera jamais, c'est les réveils difficiles, aujourd'hui personne n'avait intérêt à se mettre en travers de ma route parce que dans ce cas là il souffrirait. J'enfilais un jean et une chemise, un dernier petit bisous à ma blonde, j'attrapais une pomme et partis à la rencontre de Q.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai attendu Fabray, je ne pense pas que ma journée pourrait être pire, j'écrasais une fourmi pour me calmer, mais ma mauvaise humeur resta intact.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes je vis Quinn arriver au loin, à pied, et apparemment d'aussi bonne humeur que moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Fabray? demandais-je sans aucun effort de politesse ni même un regard.

- Ma voiture a crevé à mi-chemin entre chez toi et chez moi, on va devoir y aller à pied.

- Sabia que seria una mierda de dia.

- Je savait que ce serait une journée de merde.

On a prononcé les deux phrases en même temps. On quitta donc Lima Height en direction de WMHS on allait certainement être en retard et probablement refuser en cours. Cette journée allait donc être prometteuse. Je crois qu'en voyant nos têtes les élèves ont compris qu'il ne fallait rien de plus aujourd'hui que de rester dans son coin et d'éviter tout contact visuel avec nous. Nous étions des loups à l'affût du premier faux pas pour dégager le pauvre innocent. Côte à côte nous marchions coudes accrochés - ça s'était installé entre nous, ça me rappelait Britt avec nos petits doigts crocheté- la tête haute vers notre casier.

- Alors Lopez, tu t'es levée du pied gauche aujourd'hui?

- Casse-toi Azimio, tu vois pas que c'est pas le moment. Répondit Quinn avant même que j'ouvre la bouche, elle me surprenait énormément depuis mon réveil.

- Merci. Dis-je en fermant mon casier.

- Bon allez, on va en espagnol où M. Martinez va s'inquiéter.

- Buenos dias,que tal estais? Nous demanda le professeur en entrant dans la classe.

On répondit dans une sorte de brouhaha incompréhensible.

- Ca te dit d'aller faire du shopping après les cours? Me demanda Quinn alors qu'on feuilletait des magazines que l'on cachait sous nos cahiers dès que le prof s'approchait.

- Euh, ouais peut-être, je vais appeler chez moi histoire de prévenir. Ca faisait déjà trois fois que je ne rentrais pas directement à la maison depuis les deux semaines de reprise et je n'aimais vraiment pas laisser Britt toute seule, c'est simple dès que je quittais notre chambre le matin elle me manquait terriblement.

- Ok. Mais Santana?

- Oui? Répondis-je distraite par une robe qui m'irait parfaitement.

- Tu vas prévenir qui, il y a personne chez toi.

- Ouais, ouais, qu'est ce que tu pense de cette robe, en plus elle est pas très chère.

- San, tu m'écoutes?

- Oui excuse moi, tu disais quoi?

- Tu vas prévenir qui vu que tes parents sont en déplacement.

- Euh oui, oui, c'est l'habitude. Soit un peu plus prudente à l'avenir Santana.

- OK, et au fait la robe, elle est gé-nial.

Je lui souris et quelque chose se produisit, elle planta son regard dans le mien, c'était vraiment bizarre, je ne pouvais pas détourner le regard, mais elle avait l'air tout aussi déboussolée que moi. Le temps s'est arrêté, c'était bizarrement... intense. M. Martinez arriva et s'énerva.

- Chicas, comment vous voulez apprendre si vous lisez todas estas cosas. Vous continuerez le cours a fuera.

Je regardais Quinn une dernière fois et rangeais mes affaires.

- Allez dehors.

Une fois hors de la classe d'espagnol, un long silence gêné s'installa.

- Je... je sais pas trop ce qui vient de se passer. Dit-elle confuse.

- Oui, moi non plus.

- Et si on séchait les maths et qu'on allait directement faire du shopping.

- Ouais, on devrait faire ça. Je reviens, je vais aux toilettes.

- OK, on se rejoint à ma voiture.

J'étais bien plus préoccupée que je ne le laissais entendre, ce regard me dérangeait car je sentais qu'il n'apporterait rien de bon.

Je composais le numéro de Britt.

- Allo! qui c'est?

- Coucou ma chérie, c'est moi.

- Je connais aucun Cémoi, désolé, vous devez vous tromper de numéro.

Et elle raccrocha, je souris, c'est pas pour rien que je l'aime ma blonde.

- Allo?

- Britt, c'est moi, Santana.

- Coucou San, tu vas bien?

- Oui mon coeur, je vais au centre commercial et je devrais rentrer vers 19h, donc ne t'inquiètes pas si je ne suis pas là avant.

- Oh.

- Quoi?

- Non, je pensais juste qu'on pourrait faire quelque chose de spécial.

- Je suis désolé Britt, j'essaierai de pas rentrer trop tard et on fera tout ce que tu veux.

- D'accord.

- Boude pas. Dis-toi que t'as quelque chose que personne a.

- Ah bon quoi?

- ... Mon coeur.

- Oh San, c'est trop mignon le mien t'appartient aussi.

- Bon j'te laisse Quinn va commencer à s'inquiéter.

- Quinn? Tu y vas avec Quinn?

- Oui pourquoi?

- Je trouve que vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble ces derniers temps. Mais on en reparlera ce soir.

- Ok, si tu veux.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi.

Quand elle raccrocha, j'étais vraiment confuse, sur le chemin du parking du lycée j'y repensais plus sérieusement et une seule possibilité me vint à l'esprit, elle était jalouse, jalouse de Quinn. Quand j'arrivais sur le parking, Quinn était en plein soleil, ses cheveux se mouvaient doucement au vent, une cigarette à la main, elle était debout et époussetait son jean qui lui allait à merveille. J'aurais vraiment voulu immortaliser ce moment, c'était simple, naturel et beau. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage quand elle me vit et trottina vers moi.

- Hey Q.

- Alors, c'est bon t'es prête ?

- Oui.

- J'ai appelé ma mère, ma voiture n'est pas encore réparée donc elle nous déposera là-bas et s'il te plaît pas de blagues douteuses devant ma mère.

- Quand on parle du loup. Une voiture bleue s'avança vers nous et on monta à bord du véhicule.

- Bonjour ma chérie, bonjour Santana.

- Bonjour Mme Fabray.

- 'Lut M'man.

- Santana ma belle, je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Judie, Mme Fabray c'est pour les petits copains de Quinn.

- Et qui vous dit qu'on ne sort pas ensemble. J'avais dis ça juste pour le plaisir de voir Q rougir.

- Ah ah ah Santana. Tout à fait la réaction que j'attendais. Se plaignis Quinn.

- Tu sais je crois que ça ne pourrait que lui faire que du bien. M'encouragea à continuer la mère de la blonde.

- Et oui, je sais mais j'ai déjà tout essayé. Déclarais-je sur un ton dramatique.

- Peut-être qu'à deux on arrivera à la convaincre. Continua Judie.

- Mais c'est que vous êtes vraiment trop drôle toutes les deux aujourd'hui. On éclata de rire sa mère et moi.

- Mais je rigole Q, tu n'es pas gay et ta mère ne voudra jamais que tu sortes avec moi, pas vrai Judie? J'insistais sur son nom pour qu'elle voit que j'avais compris la leçon.

- Ca serrait bizarre j'avoue que je ne serais pas trop pour au début mais je ne veux que le bonheur de ma Quinnie et puis je suis sûre que vous formeriez un super couple. Là on éclata de rire, je crois qu'on n'a jamais autant ri qu'à ce moment. Q et moi le couple le plus improbable pas vrai? Pas vrai?

- Celle-là était très drôle Judie. Dis-je avec une voix moins sûr que je ne l'avais prévu.

- Ouais. Continua Q sans grande conviction.

- Bon on y est les filles, amusez-vous bien.

- Merci.

- Bon alors on fait quoi? Demanda Q après quelques secondes dans un silence inconfortable.

- On va faire un peu tout non ?

- Super.

Au bout de deux ou trois magasins, l'ambiance redevint normal et on rigolait pour tout et rien, on était à la terrasse d'un café et on se moquait des passants.

- Alors comment ça va avec Rachel? Lançais-je. Je me doutais qu'il se passait quelque chose de clair entre les deux filles, j'avais vu Quinn détourner plusieurs fois le regard quand elle croisait celui de Rachel. Et surtout le fait qu'elle s'étrangle presque avec sa gorgée de café.

- Rien qu'est ce qui te fait croire qu'il se passe quelque chose? Me demanda-t-elle.

- S'il te plaît Q je te connais par cœur.

- Ecoute San, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je vais bien alors passons.

- Je finirais par savoir. Dis-je avant de reprendre une gorgée de mon café.

- Mais oui. Répondit-elle distraitement. Oh attends t'en a un peu là. Elle m'essuya la lèvre supérieur en posant sa main sur ma joue, elle passa ensuite son pouce sur ma lèvre. Elle laissa son regard sur ma bouche un long moment. Je tournais la tête pour arrêter l'échange qui devenait gênant.

- Bon beh moi il faut encore que je passe m'acheter un soutif, alors allons-y avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Je te suis. Me répondit-elle en commençant à se lever.

- Qu'est ce que tu dis-tu de celui-là? Je lui montrais un soutif rouge en dentelle qui plairait certainement à Britt.

- Oui, je pense qu'il est bien. Elle était mal à l'aise dans ce genre d'endroit, c'était sa punition pour ne m'avoir rien dit à propos de Rachel.

- Allez viens, je vais l'essayer.

J'entrais dans la cabine, mais j'avais besoin d'aide pour l'attacher.

- Q!

- Oui?

- Viens m'aider.

- Non tu peux le faire toute seule.

- Quinn Fabray ramène ton p'tit cul ici ou...

- Ou quoi?

- Ou je sors de la cabine seins nus. A peine j'eus fini ma phrase qu'elle était déjà dans la cabine.

- Alors, je fais quoi?

- Attache.

Elle s'exécuta rapidement et je me tournais vers elle.

- Alors, qu'est ce que tu en pense ? Elle n'ouvrit pas la bouche et ne quitta pas ma poitrine des yeux, j'avais repris des formes donc j'étais tout sauf dégueulasse à regarder et ça apparemment Q l'avait compris. Hey Q, arrête de me mater et dis moi ce que t'en pense. Elle rougit mais se remit vite.

- Tu es... magnifique.

- ... Merci.

- Allez enlève-le vite comme ça on s'en va.

-Britt! Je suis rentrée.

- Je suis en haut.

Bien sur qu'elle est en haut elle ne peut pas bougé du lit.

- Coucou ma beauté, comment tu vas?

- Ca va, même si tu m'as manquée toute la journée. Et toi?

- Toi aussi tu m'as manquée. Mais ça va on a dévalisé les boutiques avec Q, on s'est bien amusée et...

Elle me plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes pour me faire taire. Elle m'embrassa langoureusement, ce qui me donna des frissons dans tout le corps pour ensuite poser son regard sur moi avec insistance.

- Est-ce que tu pense que Quinn pourrait te faire ressentir ça? Demanda-t-elle avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux, alors là j'étais perdue.

- Qu'est-ce que Q vient faire là dedans?

- Je sais pas je trouve juste que vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble. J'éclatais de rire. Je ne vois pas ce qui te fais rire comme ça? Son regard s'assombrit.

- C'est toi qui me fais rire, est-ce que tu serais pas un peu jalouse par hasard ?

- Non. C'était tout sauf un non, je n'ai jamais vu pire menteuse que Britt.

Je lui capturais alors ses lèvres en faisant passer dans ce baiser le plus d'amour possible.

- Et toi est-ce que tu crois que je t'embrasserais comme ça si je prévoyais une seconde d'embrasser Quinn. C'est mon amie, ça ne va pas plus loin.

- Nous aussi au début on était que des amies. Je sentais la tristesse dans sa voix.

- Britt, j'ai toujours su que tu étais spéciale. Elle recommençait déjà à sourire. Tu vois je me ferais plus de mal à moi qu'à toi si je te trompais parce-que ça voudrait dire que toute ma vie j'aurais aimé la mauvaise personne. Et je sais que c'est impossible quand je te touche, je passais une main sur sa joue, quand je vois comme tu me regardes, je plantais mon regard dans le sien, quand je vois ton sourire, elle se mit à sourire et ses joues se teintèrent de rouge, oui j'aime aussi quand tu rougis, je rigolais, mais ce que je préfère c'est faire çà. Je l'embrassais avec autant de tendresse et de douceur que je pus lui donner, et ça je pourrais le faire jusqu'à ne plus en pouvoir.

- Je suis désolée San, je devrais te faire confiance.

- C'est pas grave, du moment qu'on s'aime. Au fait t'avais pas prévu quelque chose de spécial?

- Je pensais que tu avais oublié.

- Je n'oublie jamais.

- D'accord, alors accroche-toi.

Elle commença à enlever ses habits et se retrouva vite en sous-vêtement.

- Alors tu comptes rester là et regarder ou tu viens me rejoindre.

- Britt, tu n'as pas à me le dire deux fois. Je me jetais alors sur elle sans retenu.

* * *

><p><strong>Je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, panne d'inspiration :p<strong>

**J'espère que vous ne me détesterez pas pour ce petit moment Quintana :D**

**N'hésitais à me dire si vous voulez quelques chose car je n'ai vraiment aucune idée pour les chapitres qui vont suivre**

**N'oubliez pas de rewiewer ;p**


	12. Chapter 10 part 1

**Désolé de pas avoir posté hier, petit contretemps en tout cas j'espère que ça vous plaira, si vous avez vu la saison 3 (je pense qu'elle a était vu de tous) cela vous semblera peu être répétitif. C'est la première partie du chapitre la seconde vous plaira sans doute mieux. Je remercie ma béta qui m'aide à m'amélioré ainsi que vos rewiews :D**

**Junkie-Coffee: Je ne doute pas une seconde de l'amour du prince pour toi mdr :p. Ne t'inquiète c'est une Brittana story même si j'adore le Quintana.**

**heyaland: contente que l'amitié Quintana te plaise et c'est vrai que c'est toujours Santana la jalouse je me suis dis qu'un peu de changement ne ferai pas de mal :D.**

* * *

><p><em>On dit que tout rêve à une signification...<em>

* * *

><p>Ce matin, je me suis réveillée en sursaut, heureusement Brittany me serra fort contre elle.<p>

- Hey ma chérie, ça va?

- Non... enfin oui, est ce que je t'ai réveillée? Demandais-je inquiète.

- Non, je te regardais. Répondit-elle avec un sourire.

- Tu me regardais?

- Oui, tu es trop belle quand tu dors, mais après tu as eu l'air inquiète, alors j'ai essayé de te réconforter, mais après tu t'es mise à crier du coup je t'ai réveillée. Elle avait dit la deuxième partie de la phrase sur un ton triste.

- Ca va mieux maintenant mi amor, serres-moi fort.

- ...Tu veux me raconter?

- ... Non.

Je ne pouvais pas raconter mon rêve à Britt, je ne voulais pas lui rappelais la perte de nos amis.

J'ai commencé à rêver de cette année. Du jour de la rentrée.

Cette année allai être génial, notre dernière année, un mois que je n'avais vu Britt et mon corps avait besoin du sien près de moi pour survivre, l'affro Juif m'a interviewée sur mon futur et d'autre chose sans intérêt et après ma belle est arrivée, elle a dit ses bêtises habituelles et avant qu'elle n'en dise plus je l'ai entraînée avec moi dans une salle vide - je ne dirais jamais comment j'ai obtenu la clef- pour nous à donner à notre sport préféré. Ensuite Sue m'a fait du chantage pour que je me rallie à ses côté, je ne sait pas comment elle a su pour moi. Après j'ai fait une réunion avec les cheerios, je n'eus que trois mots à dire: "Détruisez les pianos". Une heure plus tard, le seul piano violet qui restait, servait de feu de joie. Je me souviens que Brittany avait voulu y participer, mais je savais qu'on serait puni d'une façon ou d'une autre, alors je lui ai dit qu'il ne restait plus assez de cape magique pour la protéger du feu et m'a juste demandé si elle pourrait en essayer une un jour. Je n'imaginais pas qu'à cause de ça je serai renvoyé du glee club.

Après il y a eut Britt qui voulait aider Kurt dans sa campagne, la pauvre, elle s'est faite remballer comme jamais alors qu'on déposait des flayers, si ma blonde ne m'en avait pas empêchée je l'aurais certainement tué, mais j'ai préféré lui dire la vérité, qu'elle était un génie et je me suis retournée et je suis partie parce que à partir du moment où j'ai vu un sourire revenir sur ses lèvres j'ai eu envie de me jeter sur ses lèvres, lui arracher ses habits et tout un tas d'autres choses auxquelles Puck aurait rêver d'assister. Du coup je l'ai aidée à faire ses posters pour la campagne parce que oui, je l'ai convaincue et moi seul de se présenter, j'étais prête à tout pour qu'elle y arrive.

Un jour je me suis présentée au glee club et j'ai dit à Shuester que sans moi ils n'avaient aucune chance, il n'a pas résisté longtemps. Ca m'avait manqué de me moquer directement des élèves du glee club du coup j'ai un peu remballé Mercedes mais ça l'a énervé. Elle avait les nerfs parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas Maria, du coup elle nous a fait une scène pendant une répétition et la seule chose qu'elle a trouvé à faire et de critiquer Britt, j'ai répondu parce que personne ne s'en prend à ma Britt, mais Finn nous a interrompu. Au final Mercedes a quitter le glee club parce que comme elle avait prévu elle n'a pas eu le rôle, moi j'ai eu Anita, alors oui c'est sûre elle n'est pas le personnage principal mais un jour Brittany m'a dit qu'elle la trouvais sexy - ne me demandait pas pourquoi, Britt a toujours eu des attirances bizarre, enfin sauf pour moi bien sûre - du coup j'étais heureuse et Brittany m'a glissée quelques mots qui m'ont fait frissonner.

Quelques jours après Brittany est rentrée avec moi après un entraînement particulièrement fatiguant, elle nous a fait couler un bain, et c'est de loin le meilleur bain que j'ai pris, parce que je l'ai pris avec elle. Après l'Irlandais est arrivé, j'ai tout de suite capté son jeu, ses regards vers Brittany, son "Pot Of Gold", il était vraiment pas discret ce mec. Puis j'ai vu Kurt et Blaine s'embrasser et j'ai été jalouse, je crois que jamais je n'ai été aussi jalouse, même pas quand Britt est sorti avec quatres-yeux, ils s'aimaient et n'avaient pas peur de le montrer au reste du monde, je crois même avoir vu les lèvres de Blaine faire un "je t'aime" quand il se sont séparés, du coup, j'ai invité Britt au Breadsticks. Après Mercedes m'a demandée de rejoindre son groupe mais sans Britt c'était impossible. Du coup j'ai décidé de foutre un peu la merde quand Blaine a chanté son solo. Les repas avec Brittany sont toujours merveilleux, je m'arrête souvent de manger pour la regarder, j'en ai profité pour lui demander de rejoindre l'autre glee club avec moi, mais je voyais bien qu'elle était retissante à l'idée de quitter les autres. J'ai changé de sujet en lui demandant de me tenir la main... sous une serviette, j'aurais tout donné pour avoir la force de Blaine et pouvoir me lever et embrasser la fille que j'aimais comme je voulais le faire. Après que Finn est insulté ma belle il ne lui a pas fallut plus pour me suivre et on a rejoint les "Troubletones" avec Mercedes, Britt et moi en chanteur principal, ensuite Sugar qu'on avait refoulé lors de son audition chez les ND et j'avais di que je ramènerais des cheerios. On a chanté et on a bluffé Shuester et Finnocence.

Le temps de la représentation de West Side Story est vite arrivé, on a passé la plupart du temps à répéter, du coup j'avais beaucoup moins de temps seule avec Britt, du coup petite dépression et les slushies plurent cette semaine-là. Même si ça peut sembler fou, j'ai décidé qu'on devrait offrir quelque chose à roulette parce que même si je ne l'aime pas, il faut avoué qu'il avait fait du bon travail avec ce spectacle. Je faisais quelques apparitions par-ci par-là, arriva America, je me déchaînais, je donnais tout sur cette chanson, Brittany m'a attrapée dès notre arrivée dans les coulisse et m'a tirée loin des regards indiscret, je lui ai demandé ce qu'on faisait caché derrière les coulisse, son regard et son haussement de sourcil suggestif a répondu, quand je suis revenue parce qu'on m'appelait pour ma prochaine scène tout le monde me regarda certains choqués et d'autres avec des sourires bizarres, je leur ai di de me dire ce qui ce passait, Berry qui venait d'arriver a secoué la tête, elle s'est approchée de moi, a remis ma robe droite et l'a fermée. Rachel Berry m'a évitée l'humiliation ce jour-là. Le spectacle a été un véritable succès.

Les Communales approchaient et je m'étais donnée pour mission de déstabiliser les ND, ma victime préférée: Hudson. Mes journées étaient devenues: me réveiller (des fois avec Britt), aller au lycée, anéantir Hudson, passer du temps avec ma blonde, détruire Hudson, profiter de Brittany, rentrer chez moi et dormir. Ca a toujours été mon sport préféré, mettre les gens plus bas que terre. Je me débrouillais plutôt pas mal vu que Finnocence a essayé de me remballer: sans succès, du coup on a fait un ballon prisonnier et j'ai veillé à ce que Hudson se prenne la dernière balle dans la tête. Shuester et Shelby ont eu l'idée de faire notre match annuel de mash-up. Aretha c'est autoproclamé représentante des Troubletones et Shelby m'a demandé d'arrêter de martyriser l'autre glee club, j'ai refusé et j'aurais continué de refuser si Britt ne m'avait pas fait son regard irrésistible, mais bon on le sait tous face à Brittany je suis faible. Alors je suis allée m'excuser auprès de Willy le cachalot mais de revoir sa tête m'a donné de nouvelles idées, du coup je l'ai insulté, mais je crois que cette fois a été la fois de trop car il m'a demandé en plein milieu du couloir quand est-ce que je comptais faire mon coming-out, je suis restée sans voix. J'ai après appris que quelqu'un nous avait entendu et que l'oncle de cette personne allait se servir de cette information pour battre Sue aux élections, faisant savoir à tout le monde que j'étais lesbienne. Leur mash-up était pas mal, mais le notre était E.P.I.C. j'étais au bord des larmes et quand j'ai vu que Finnburger murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille de Berry, j'ai pété un câble, on s'est disputé 30 secondes et sans contrôler mon geste, je l'ai giflé. Je ne regretterais jamais ce geste car à cause de lui tout le monde allait le savoir.

J'ai quand même faillit me faire renvoyer à cause de ce geste et contre toute attente Finnocence m'a défendu en échange d'une semaine avec les ND, c'était vraiment chiant au début mais ça a fini par devenir touchant. La publicité dans laquelle on dévoilait mon homosexualité allai sortir et Hudson n'arrêtait pas de me dire de faire mon coming-out. Du coup un soir, j'ai réuni mes parents autour d'un dîner, j'ai hésité pendant dix bonnes minutes, j'ai encore la conversation parfaitement en tête. "Mi hija est ce que tout va bien?" a fini par demander ma mère. "Oui, mais je pense pas que cette nouvelle vous plaise." "Santana Maria Lopez, j'espère pour toi que tu n'es pas enceinte, parce que si oui, ça va mal se finir." "No papa, no es esto." répondis-je en rigolant, Britt aurait du mal à me mettre enceinte. "Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" Continua ma mère. Après avoir tourné la question dans ma tête pendant deux ou trois minutes "Mama, Papa... je suis amoureuse", " Dios mio, mais c'est merveilleux... Juan, dis quelque chose". " Dis à ton prétendant que si jamais il te fait du mal, je le tue". "En fait ce n'est pas un il... mais un elle." L'expression sur le visage de mes parents était indescriptible. Au bout d'un moment qui me sembla interminable mon père, coupa ce silence. "Je suis pas sûre de comprendre." "Je suis amoureuse de Brittany, je crois que je l'ai toujours su, mais maintenant je suis prête à faire face au reste du monde" "Je le savais..." Dit ma mère le regard dans le vide. "Comment?" Lâchais-je surprise. "On peut voir quand deux personnes sont des âmes-sœurs, et vous êtes des âmes-soeur, votre amour crève les yeux, même si on essai de se convaincre du contraire, vous allez parfaitement bien ensemble" "C'est vrai qu'en y repensant je préfère la petite Brittany à ce Noé ou Noël que tu ramenais avant" "Noah, papa... Merci" " De quoi hija mia?" " De bien le prendre" je laissais alors mes larmes couler et me jetais dans leurs bras. Avec mi abuela ça a été beaucoup plus dur vu qu'elle m'a renié. J'étais triste, je le suis toujours d'ailleurs, mi abuela avait vraiment une place dans mon coeur. Brittany était aux anges de savoir que mes parents étaient au courant, les siens l'étaient déjà vu que sa mère nous avait surpris un jour à moitié nu, mais c'est une autre histoire. Britt à été élue et c'était la plus heureuse.

Les Communales sont arrivées plus vite que prévu mais on avait prévu un mash up génialissime. J'ai regretté pendant un moment d'avoir quitter l'autre groupe, Mercedes m'a dit dans un regard que c'était pareil pour elle. Mais il fallait rester forte, on n'avait jamais eu autant de solo depuis... depuis jamais en fait. Mais malheureusement on a perdu, on a pas fini dernier mais tout le but de notre éloignement du glee club était de leur montrer que sans eux, on pouvait y arriver. En plus une mauvaise nouvelle n'arrivant jamais seule, Shelby nous a annoncé quel fermer les Troubletones. Puis Quinn est venue nous dire qu'ils voulaient nous récupérer, on a dit non, mais finalement on est allé dans l'autorium où ils répétaient et on s'est joint à eux, à un moment ils sont venus nous chercher, enfin les chercher. Rory a attrapé Brittany qui s'est jeté sur lui, Quinn est venue danser avec Mercedes, Sugar est allée sur les jambes d'Artie et moi je suis restée là seule, je n'ai jamais été proche d'aucun d'entre eux, je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi, j'étais seule, alors, j'ai senti une main attraper la mienne, Rachel me souriait et elle me tira vers le groupe, à ce moment j'ai su qu'en fait je n'étais pas vraiment seule.

Ce noël à été le meilleur de tous, d'abord on a été engagé pour passer à la télé, ensuite j'ai acheté un super cadeau de noël à Britt et dernièrement mes parent étant encore en déplacement ma blonde m'a invitée à le passer chez elle. Quand je suis arrivée, Britt était déguisée en Mère noël et elle m'a tout de suite mis un chapeau sur la tête, il y avait ses parents et sa petite-soeur. Cette dernière est arrivée en courant avant de passer à table avec une branche de gui et en criant: Bisous de noël. Du coup les parents des deux blondes se sont placés en dessous et se sont embrassés, chastement bien sur mais avec tellement d'amour... la petite a fait de même en se jetant sur son ours en peluche, après, elle s'est tournée vers nous et le plus simplement du monde elle a dit: A vous. J'ai gentiment refusé, d'accord pour embraser ma belle en public mais pas quand le public était ses parent et sa soeur. Je lui expliquais que non, quand tout à coup je me retrouvais penché en arrière dans les bras de Britt, elle me sourit et je ne pus que l'embrasser, sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement. A la fin du repas, on s'éclipsa dans la chambre de ma blonde pour que je m'occupe de la mère noël. Le lendemain quand elle a ouvert ses cadeaux et qu'elle a vu la bague elle a fait le plus beau sourire que je ne l'ai jamais vu faire.

Et puis j'ai rêvé du jour où M Shuester nous a dit qu'il prévoyait de demander Mme Pillsburry en mariage et c'est là que c'est devenu un cauchemar...

* * *

><p><strong>Si je suis inspiré la suite Mercredi sinon rendez-vous dimanche.<strong>

**Dites-moi si vous voulez que je mette quelque chose dans l'histoire.**

**Et n'oubliez pas les rewiews si cher à mon coeur XD**


	13. Chapter 10 part 2

**Désolé pour ceux qui attendaient un chapitre mercredi mais malheureusement je n'ai pas encore fini le prochain chapitre.**

**Désolé aussi pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'ai pas eu le temps de le faire corriger :D**

**Junkie-Coffee: Tes rewiews me mettes vraiment de bonne humeur :D**

**heyaland: contente que ça t'es donné cette impression :D**

**Voilà Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>La<em> vie est faite du souvenirs, à quoi se raccrocherez-t-on sinon dans les pires moments.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Et puis j'ai rêvé du jour où M Shuester nous a dit qu'il prévoyait de demander Mme Pillsburry en mariage et c'est là que c'est devenu un cauchemar...<em>

* * *

><p>J'ai rêvé de cette semaine qui s'est vraiment bien passé, on était tous d'humeur romantique, M. Shuester cherchais un moyen de faire sa demande, Sam faisait tout pour que Mercedes lui retombe dans les bras Britt et moi on s'aimait toujours autant et pour une fois tout semblait aller bien entre Finn et Rachel. Puis j'ai rêvé de cette chanson, de "The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face" quand on a chanté cette chanson Tina était avec nous. Du coup j'ai repensais à la première fois où j'ai vu Tina.<p>

Deux jours que j'étais dans ce lycée et j'étais déjà populaire trop facile, tout est tellement prévisible, quatre étapes avaient été nécessaire pour accéder à ce statut de popularité. 1. faire la meilleure impression possible. 2. être accepter chez les cheer leader et avoir de préférence une place privilégier, j'ai fini co-capitaine . 3. sortir avec un garçon populaire, le premier choix étant déjà pris par Quinn je me suis rabattu sur Puck. 4. effrayer tous les élèves du lycée, c'est en parti grâce à Tina que j'ai réussi ce dernier. Je m'explique je sortais tout juste de mon cours d'espagnol, je me dirigeais vers mon casier avec assurance, de loin je l'ai vu arriver sans y faire attention jusqu'à ce que j'entre en contact avec quelque chose de froid et de liquide, j'ai levé les yeux vers l'idiot ou idiote qui en me rentrant dedans avait laissé tomber une de ces boisson qu'on vendait à la cafétéria sur moi, j'en était couverte de la tête au pied, c'était une fille de mon âge ou peu être un an de moins, elle avait un look vraiment ridicule, une gothique asiatique, j'ai d'abord cru à une blague, elle avait un maquillage excessif et des fringues qui n'allaient absolument pas ensemble: un t-shirt rouge et noir, un pantalon noir et des espèces de bottes violettes vernis. Elle a regardé son carnage et a remonté son regard vers mon visage avec la bouche en forme de O, elle n'a été capable que de dire: Dé désolé é. Tellement ridicule même pas capable de dire désolé comme une personne normal. Je l'ai poussé brutalement et je suis partis en courant aux toilettes sous les rires des autres élèves. J'étais tellement humilié, j'ai décidé que je ferais vivre cette même humiliation à tout ceux qui ferait le moindre pas de travers, c'est ainsi que J'AI instauré -contrairement à ceux qui crois que c'était l'idée de Quinn- le lançage de slushie et mon numéro 4 est devenu réalité. J'ai appris plus tard qu'elle s'appelait Tina Cohen-Chang, mais j'ai trouvé ça beaucoup trop long du coup je l'ai raccourci et j'ai décidais de faire un nom de groupe avec l'autre asiatique ils sont devenu les nems.

En parlant de nem, j'ai aussi rêvé de la première fois où je l'ai vu c'était chez Puck, c'était sa première fête digne de ce nom. Je m'étais préparé avec Brittany toute l'après-midi, on devait être parfaite pour cette fête: moi parce que je devais montrer que j'étais parfaite et que Puck et moi allions être le nouveau couple far de l'année et on devait trouver un copain à Brittany, je commençais déjà à l'apprécier après seulement 10 jours. On était parfaite, mais je me souviens que Britt avait peur de se ridiculiser alors je lui ai dis quelques mots réconfortant et pour je lui ai tendu le petit doigt. Ce soir là on a fait une entrée fracassante et tous les regards ce sont tourné vers nous. Puck s'est collé à moi et a dit à qui voulait l'entendre que j'était sa copine et que j'était super hot, il faut dire qu'il avait déjà bu un paquet de verres du coup j'ai perdu Brittany de vu et au fil de la soirée il a commencé à s'éloigner et a fini par ne plus du tout me calculer. J'ai vu Quinn s'exposer avec Finn interdisant à ce dernier de boire la moindre goute d'alcool pour que tous les deux soient parfait devant le reste du monde, comme je savais que mon plan pour la soirée tombait à l'eau, je suis allé me bourré comme le reste des gens à la soirée, j'ai embrassé un tas de personne, je ne me souviens pas de la moitié des gens qui ont celé leur lèvres aux miennes, sauf deux personnes, la première étant une dénommé Brittany S. Pierce. La deuxième en cherchant les toilettes pour aller vomir; je suis entrée dans la cuisine et il y avait un garçon qui me tournait le dos en train de danser complètement bourré, je me suis assise et je l'ai observé, malgré son état d'ébriété ses mouvements étaient parfaitement exécuté, il avait un t-shirt à manche courte moulant, très moulant même, à chaque mouvement on pouvait voir ses muscles se dessiner parfaitement, ensuite il s'est retourné et à salué un public qui n'existait que dans son imagination, je m'attendais pas à voir un asiatique, il m'a souri et après avoir réfléchi cinq secondes, je me suis levé et je suis allé l'embrasser, il était pas si mal. Au moins j'aurai réussi un des deux objectifs de la soirée, Puck m'a royalement ignoré, mais j'ai quand même trouvé un mec à Brittany.

La première fois que j'ai vu l'Irlandais, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie, j'avais décidé de faire une petite surprise à Britt après avoir vu son petit cadeau, je m'explique, le matin j'étais de mauvaise humeur, de TRES mauvaise humeur. Brittany l'a remarqué, vu que je l'ai évité toute la matinée de peur de m'en prendre à elle avec mon humeur fracassante, mais ma journée a fini par s'éclairer: en sortant du cours d'histoire je suis allé déposer mes affaires à mon casier. En arrivant de j'ai vu une pétale rouge par terre en dessous de celui ci, le couloir était désert, alors je l'ai ouvert et je me suis retrouvé noyé dans un océan de pétale de rose, il y avait un mot accroché: San j'aime pas quand tu me boude parce que je t'aime très très fort. Il y avait plein de cœurs sur la feuille du coup mon sourire est revenu. Donc j'étais dans son lit avec toute les pétales qu'elle avait mit dans mon casier éparpillé dans sa chambre et quelques bougies allumées, j'étais là en sou vêtements étendu sur son lit en attendant qu'elle arrive. Alors que je commençais à désespérer, j'ai vu la poignée tourner, je me suis redressé, mais ce n'est pas ma blonde qui est entrée dans la chambre, mais plutôt un espèce de nain trop laid en caleçon. Je crois que je l'ai insulté de tout les noms en me recouvrant avec la couette, il avait l'air aussi surpris que moi. Il était pitoyable, tout maigrichon et sa tête faisait un peu peine. Ma blonde a fini par arriver, elle a eu l'air choqué cinq minutes et ensuite elle nous a demandé le plus naturellement du monde si on était la pour un plan à trois. Ma Britt ne changera jamais, j'ai vite viré le hobbit et j'ai passé du bon temps avec ma belle.

Il y a quelques mois à peine, j'ai rencontré Jo. C'était une journée plus qu'habituelle nous terminions notre séance au glee club Artie et Rory se disputaient Sugar. On est tous sorti à la fin du cours, on discutait joyeusement quand trois joueur de hockey se sont plantés devant ma Britt et je me suis jeté devant elle avant qu'elle ne reçoive les slushies. J'étais furieuse plus du fait qu'on veuille trempé ma copine que de l'être moi même, j'ai couru vers les toilettes avant de tuer quelqu'un, en tournant dans un couloir je suis rentrée dans quelqu'un et en tombant je lui ai écrasé les pieds, qui se balade pied nu au lycée? Je vous le demande. Tout les regards étaient rivés sur nous, j'étais allongée sur lui. En me soulevant un petit peu j'ai pu voir son visage, il était plutôt pas mal, il avait des dred, des tatouages discret et un piercing au nez, il était même pas mal du tout. Il m'a tendu la main et il s'est présenté. On est resté un petit moment comme ça, le temps était difficile à calculer. Ensuite j'ai sentis deux bras me tirer en arrière, j'ai à peine eu le temps de voir que c'était Britt qu'elle m'entraina dans un câlin d'ours dont seul elle avait le secret. Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil à Jo que j'avais recouvert de slushie et suivi ma blonde qui m'emmenait déjà vers les toilettes pour nous nettoyer.

Repenser à tout ça, sa m'a chamboulé, j'avais arrêté de penser à eux depuis quelques temps. On se dit toujours qu'on aurait pu faire quelque chose, il sont mort alors que ça aurai pu être moi, pourquoi est ce que moi j'ai survécu, et si... et si...

- Tu te souviens de la première fois qu'on s'est vu.

- Le plus beau jour de ma vie. Elle m'embrassa sur le front en souriant.

- On s'est vu juste après l'entrainement.

- Oui, je me souviens on était pas dans le même groupe du coup on s'est pas vu avant.

- C'est vrai je me souviens que ce jour là j'étais de mauvaise humeur.

- C'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu .

- Parce que tu as changé ma journée, qu'est ce que je dis tu a changé ma vie. On s'est regardé pendant quelques secondes le sourire aux lèvres avant que je continu. Donc j'étais de mauvaise humeur et je suis allé récupérer mes affaires dans mon vestiaire et toi tu étais là, à quelques casier de moi avec ta petite gourde, et tu m'a souri...

- Et ensuite tu m'a souri.

- Oui, après tu es partis vers les douches...

- Mais tu m'a rattrapé par le bras et tu n'a pas ouvert la bouche.

- C'est vrai ta beauté m'a laissé sans voix... ensuite je t'ai demandé si tu voulais pas venir boire un café avec les autres cheerios, mais tu m'a dis que tu ne supportais pas le café et que tu n'avais pas d'argent sur toi.

- Alors tu m'a dis que tu m'offrirai un jus de fruit, je me souviens la tête qu'ont fait les filles quand tu a payé.

- Tu m'étonnes personne ne m'avait jamais vu offrir quoi que ce soit à quelqu'un.

- C'est le meilleure jus de fruit qu'on ne m'est jamais offert. Je lui fit mon plus beau sourire. Oh et tu te souviens la première fois qu'on s'est embrassé.

- Comment voudrais tu que je l'oublis.

- C'était à cette soirée chez Puck, tu étais resté tout le début de la soirée avec lui et après tu es venu avec moi quand on jouait à la bouteille.

- Je me souviens qu'elle n'est jamais tombé sur nous.

- Du coup on s'est éloigné et je t'ai demandé de m'accompagner aux toilettes par ce que je me sentais mal.

- C'était la première fois que tu buvais autant

- Exact, du coup dans les toilettes je t'ai demandé si tu n'étais pas trop dégouté de n'avoir eu a embrassé personne, alors tu m'a fait ton regard que j'aime tant.

- Celui là. Je soulevais un sourcil avec un rictus aux lèvres

- Oui celui là, bref donc tu t'es levais, tu m'a demandé de m'assoir, tu a pris un gel douche et tu t'es assise en face de moi.

- Et je l'ai fait tourner.

- Oui, bien évidement c'est tombé sur moi, alors tu t'es approché, tu as pris mon visage dans tes mains et tu m'a embrassé, je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant.

- C'est parce que t'étais bourré.

- Non, c'est parce que c'était toi, tu as rompu notre baiser et tu m'a dis...

- "Voilà j'ai embrassé la plus merveilleuse personne de cette soirée."

- Oui, c'est exactement ce que tu as dis.

- Je t'aime Britt.

- Euh non, ça tu l'as pas dit.

- Je sais est ce que tu te souviens la première fois que je te l'ai dis.

- Celle où j'étais censé l'entendre ou celle où tu as attendu que je m'endorme pour me le dire.

- Celle où je croyais que tu dormais. Ai-je dis avec un sourire.

- Oui, bien sûr que je m'en souviens, après avoir vu Pocahontas je t'es dit que j'étais en admiration devant cette belle indienne, et juste avant de m'endormir je t'es murmuré que tu lui ressemblait, cinq minutes plus tard tu m'as prise dans tes bras et tu m'as dis que tu m'aimais, en croyant que je dormais.

- Tu sais qu'aujourd'hui ça fais deux ans pille?

- Bien sûr que je le sais.

- Embrasse-moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà c'était pas vraiment un vrai cauchemar, mais bon c'est plus le fait de repenser à eux qui lui fait mal<strong>

**Donc n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :D **


	14. Chapter 11

**Voilà le chapitre 11 j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire, mes doigts courraient sur mon clavier.**

**Je remercie ma béta qui m'a beaucoup aidé pour ce chapitre. :D**

**heyaland: oui je crois que tu peux le dire :D en tout cas merci beaucoup ça me touche :D**

**Junkie-Coffee: non ne me boude pas :'(. Je sais en fait je comptais pas trop faire ça comme "cauchemar" au départ mais finalement, j'ai pas trouvé mieux.**

* * *

><p>Les<em> gens sont prêt à tout pour garder un secret...<em>

* * *

><p>J'ai été réveillée par ce bruit si désagréable qu'est celui d'un téléphone qui vibrait sur un meuble en bois, j'avais tout d'abord maudit la personne, je m'étais ensuite glisser d'entre les bras protecteur de Britt, j'avais regardé l'heure sur mon réveil: 4h48. J'avais maudit cette personne, je m'étais levée pour aller chercher mon téléphone qui était sur mon bureau. J'avais glissé sur un t shirt, j'avais encore maudit l'incongru, j'avais attrapé mon téléphone et je maudis Quinn.<p>

_Q: Tout d'abord j'espère que tu ne pas insulté de tout les noms si je t'ai réveillé mais il faut vraiment que je parle à quelqu'un._

_Envoyé: alors oui je t ai insulté parce que la tt de suite tu es la personne que je deteste le + donc tu as plutot interet a avoir une bonne raison de me reveiller a 5h du mat._

_Q: je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé bonne nuit._

_Envoyé: attend tu te fous de ma gueule la?_

_Envoyé: Fabray?_

_Envoyé: profite de ta derniere nuit car je vais te tuer demain parce que de un tu ma reveillé en plein milieu d un super reve et que j ai du me la jouer indiana jones pour arriver jusqu a mon tel_

_Envoyé: repond moi bordel_

_Envoyé: ?_

J'allais la tuer, me faire lever alors que j'étais si bien dans les bras de Britt, mais après y avoir réfléchit cinq minutes, je m'étais dit que c'était sans doute grave vu qu'elle ne m'envoyait jamais de message après 22h30 - extinction des lumières chez les Fabray - du coup, je mis ma colère et ma frustration entre parenthèse et je pris la décision de l'écouter.

_Envoyé: Je suis desolé mais tu me connais j ai tendence a etre d assez mauvaise humeur que je me reveille alors de quoi est ce que tu voulais me parler_?

J'attendis un bon quart d'heure avant de me dire qu'elle avait finalement dû se rendormir, ce que je m'étais empressée de faire une fois m'être lové dans les bras de ma blonde qui n'avait pas bronché d'un seul millimètre depuis que mon portable c'était mis à vibrer.

Je n'avais pas dormi longtemps, j'eus l'impression que mon réveil avait sonné une ou deux secondes après que je me sois endormie, mais je pris mon courage à deux mains et je me levai, je m'habillai et j'offris à Britt son bisous du matin.

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray n'étais jamais en retard pourtant ce matin-là elle ne vint pas me récupérer et je dus aller au lycée à pied.<p>

- Dios mio, la matare, lentamente la matare, sera posible que ma haga pasar por una idiota. La matare.

Après l'avoir insulté pendant un bon quart d'heure de marche, j'arrivai, bien évidement en retard et on ne m'avait pas laissé assister au cours, du coup j'avais passé une heure à la maudire.

_Envoyé: Quinn Fabray j espere que tu cours vite parce que je peux te dire que se serra la seule manière d echapper a ma colere._

Mais aucune réponse ne vint, la journée fut très dur pour les personnes qui avaient dû se confronter à mon humeur du jour. Pour me calmer j'allais m'acheter un slushie à la fraise -c'étaient les préférés de Brittany- avant d'aller au glee club et je me rendis dans la salle de chœur d'un pas nonchalant, en souriant à chaque fois qu'un élève se jetait littéralement hors de mon passage. Quand je fus arrivée dans la salle il y avait déjà Berry qui fixait la porte comme si elle s'attendait à voir Jésus débarquer par là, Finnburger qui la regardait avec envie, Roulette qui ne se gênait absolument pas pour mater Sugar qui se baissait pour attraper je ne sais quoi et Mademoiselle qui regardait la scène avec un regard désespéré et qui secoua sa tête de gauche à droite. Je m'assis au piano et me délectai du spectacle en sirotant tranquillement mon slushie. A chaque nouvelle entrée le visage de mini-Barbra s'éclairait mais se rembrunit aussitôt comme si elle attendait quelqu'un, je me souvins alors de cette nouvelle "amitié" dont m'avait parlé Q, et quand Gay n°2 entra et que son sourire se fana encore une fois je décidai de l'arrêter.

- Berry, ça ne sert à rien d'attendre Q, elle ne viendra pas. Bingo c'est tout à fait celle qu'elle attendait vu la tête qu'elle fit après ma phrase, les autres membres du glee club étaient occupés à parler d'autre chose et ne firent même pas attention à la pique que je lui aavais lancé.

- Premièrement, je vois que tu n'as toujours pas appris mon nom ce qui commence à me faire peur quand à la fonctionnalité de ton cerveau, deuxièmement je n'attends absolument pas Quinn et dernièrement qu'est-ce qui te fais croire qu'elle ne viendra pas?

- Bon alors je vais te répondre dans l'ordre, déjà à ta place je m'occuperais plutôt de la santé de ton ex petit ami mi-homme mi-baleine parce que je ne pense pas qu'il ait compris que c'était fini entre vous vu la façon dont il te reluque sans cesse, ensuite laisses-moi te dire que tu es une menteuse pitoyable parce que je sais que tu l'attends et je suis presque sûre qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous qui doit rester secret et pour finir elle ne viendra pas parce qu'elle n'est pas venue de la journée et qu'elle sait que dès que je la vois je la tue. Au fur et à mesure de ma tirade les regards se tournèrent vers nous et j'avais comme l'impression que mon dernier mot choqua Rachel.

- Comment tu peux dire une telle chose alors que ça ne fais même pas quatre mois que ça c'est passé ? Me lança-t-elle avec de la haine pur dans son regard.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne le disais pas dans ce sens là. Me étais-je défendue, à part nous deux il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans la salle.

- Tu pourrais le dire dans n'importe quel sens, ça ne changerait rien, alors peut-être que c'est **ta **manière de faire ton deuil mais tu n'as pas à nous l'imposer, on a tous perdu quelqu'un d'accord.

- Ce n'est en aucun cas ma manière de faire mon deuil et j'ai le droit moi aussi de faire des erreurs, alors je préférerais que tu baisses le ton. On commençait vraiment à être énervées et je crois que ce sont les nerfs qui ont lâchés car à partir de ce moment aucune de nous ne savez ce qu'elle disait.

- Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi et ce n'est pas une erreur ça en est juste une parmi tant d'autre tu es lâche, tu passe ta vie à trouver des noms humiliants pour les autres pour te donner l'impression que tu es supérieur, alors que tu sais très bien au fond tu n'es rien qu'une pauvre petite fille apeurée qui n'a aucun avenir et aucun présent, parce que tu n'es qu'un trou noir et la seule chose que tu fais s'est emporté les autres dans ton désespoir, tu vis par procuration du malheur des autres, il n'y a qu'à voir ce sourire que tu arbores si bien quand tu vois la crainte dans les yeux des gens, saches que la seule chose que tu y vois est ton reflet, parce qu'on sait tous que tu as une peur monstre des personnes autour de toi parce que tu sais que tu es loin derrière eux, tu es lâche et égoïste.

- Et toi tu n'es qu'une petite fille, qui vit dans une bulle avec de grand et beau rêve qui ne se réaliseront jamais tu me dis égoïste, mais tu es la seule personne ici qui serait prête à tout pour être la meilleure, la seule chose que tu as fait pendant les trois ans qu'on a passé ici c'est avoir des solos et te battre pour un minable que tu n'aime même pas, tout ça pour te convaincre que tu ne finirais pas toute seule, te voir me rend malade, tu ne m'inspires que du mépris. Tu ne joueras jamais à Broadway. Y callate de una puta vez!

- Tout aurait été tellement plus facile si c'était toi qui y était restée dans la fusillade. Un bruit de surprise se fit entendre tout le monde sait qu'elle était alléd beaucoup trop loin. J'avais saisi mon slushie et je lui avais lancé à la figure avant de partir en courant les larmes dévalant déjà sur mes joues.

En arrivant sur le parking j'entendis qu'on criait mon nom au loin mais je ne me retournais pas et continuais de courir, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un m'attrapa par le bras et m'obligea à lui faire face.

- Rachel, je t'en supplies vas-t-en, j'en ai assez entendu.

- Santana, je suis vraiment désolée, tu sais que je ne voulais pas dire ça, je m'en veux tellement. Toute force s'évapora de mon corps et je me laissais glissé contre le mur. Elle me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort contre elle, je me laissais faire et bizarrement son câlin me calma, ce n'était certes pas un câlin de Brittany mais au final, je me sentais mieux.

- Je sais que tu as raison. Je lâche dans un souffle au bout de quelques minutes de silence, mes larmes avaient arrêté de couler et Rachel me releva la tête puis essuya ce qui semblaient être des marques de maquillage.

- Non, j'avais tord et même si j'avais eu raison, je n'ai absolument aucun droit de te dire de tels choses, j'ai l'impression d'être un monstre.

- Non Rachel, le seul monstre ici, c'est moi... j'ai peur, j'ai tellement peur. Je sentais déjà mes larmes remonters mais je n'avais pas la force de les repousser.

- Mais tout le monde a peur Santana, j'ai peur, Finn a peur je suis sûre que même Sugar a peur. L'avenir, c'est la chose la plus effrayante qu'il existe, si je rate mes auditions je ne sais plus quoi faire, et même si je suis reçue à NYADA, rien ne me promet qu'un jour je réussirais. Dit-elle d'une voix éteinte que je lui connaissait pas.

- Je suis sûre que tu y arriveras. C'était avec cette Rachel qu'était amie Quinn n'est-ce pas?

- Tu parles de celle qui court comme une folle couverte de slushie après sa pire ennemie pour la consoler ou de la folle furieuse qui ne sait pas se contrôler et qui débite des conneries à une vitesse exceptionnel?

- Non, je parle de la première et je ne pensais pas qu'on était ennemies. J'avais dit en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ah mais tout dépend de toi.

- D'accord, si Q a pu si faire, je pense que je pourrai aussi. Lui avais-je répondu avant de lui tendre la main. Amie?

- Amie. Avait-elle dit avec un grand sourire.

- Au fait Rachel, je suis désolée pour le slushie, un vieux réflexe sans doute.

- C'est pas grave et je suis ravie que tu es retenue mon nom.

On resta assise comme ça pendant un moment. On devait vraiment avoir l'air ridicule: deux filles assise dans la rue, moi avec mes traces de larmes sur les joues et mes quelques reniflements occasionnel qui me prenait souvent après avoir pleuré et Rachel recouverte de slushie, une vrai équipe de bras cassé. Je me tournai vers elle et elle avait cet air pensif qu'elle n'arborait qu'à une certaine occasion.

- Tu pense à Quinn?

- Oui, je trouve ça bizarre qu'elle ne soit pas là aujourd'hui, même quand elle était enceinte elle n'a raté que quelques jours de classe.

- Elle m'a envoyée un texto hier soir enfin ce matin vers cinq heure. A son air étonné, je continuai. Ca avait l'air plutôt important mais vu l'heure qu'il était je me suis énervée, et elle n'a pas répondu à mes textos depuis.

- Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit quelque chose d'autre ? Elle hésita à continuer mais ne dit rien d'autre et pendant une demi seconde je décelai de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

- Je finirais par savoir ce que vous me cachez toutes les deux. Avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit je me levai et me tournai en direction du chemin pour rentrer chez moi. A demain Berry.

- Au revoir Santana. Je l'avais laissé perplexe, parfait j'adorais mettre le trouble dans les pensées des gens, on serait peut-être amies mais on ne changeait pas Santana Lopez.

* * *

><p>Au début, Quinn avait raté une journée de cours puis deux, deux ou trois fois par jour je lui envoyais un message mais je restais sans réponse.<p>

Après être allée chercher mes affaires à mon casier, j'avais été tirée à l'intérieur d'une salle vide.

- Santana, il faut que tu m'aides.

- Madre mia, j'ai dit qu'on serait peut-être amies, et je me suis pas encore vraiment décidée donc s'il te plaît j'aimerais bien rentrer chez moi maintenant.

- Arrête de mentir, tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu as envie qu'on soit amies et même si tu le fais pas pour moi, fais-le pour Quinn.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive maintenant? Dis-je sur un ton lassé.

- Je suis sûre qu'elle ne va pas bien il faut que tu ailles la voir, personne n'a eu des nouvelles depuis une semaine.

- Ecoute-moi, je fais mon travail, je lui envoie un ou deux textos par jour, si elle répond pas c'est qu'elle veut rester tranquille. Et puis si tu tiens tant à ce que quelqu'un aille la voir, vas-y toi. Elle avait baissé les yeux et avait commencé à tortiller ses mains. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? J'avais demandé plus ennuyée que jamais.

- Je... je crois que c'est à cause de moi qu'elle ne vient plus au lycée.

- Pourquoi ? Est-ce que tu vas me dire une bonne fois pour toute ce qu'il se passe?

-Je peux pas il faudrait que ce soit Quinn qui t'en parle et sa m'étonnerais qu'elle veuille. S'il te plait, va la voir. C'est plus parce que j'en avais marre de l'entendre me supplier que pour autre chose que j'avais accepté.

- Bon d'accord, j'irais peut-être la voir. Elle m'avait sauté au cou. Attends je peux savoir ce que tu fais là?

- Pardon. Bon moi je dois y aller, tiens-moi au courant.

- Mais oui, c'est çà.

Je m'étais jurée que j'en parlerais avec Brittany, elle était souvent de bon conseil.

* * *

><p>- Non! mais pourquoi? Lui avais-je demandé étonnée.<p>

- Je veux pas que tu ailles la voir toute seule.

- Mais expliques-moi de quoi tu as peur tu sais, je peux me défendre si on m'attaque.

- Je te parle pas de ça.

- Beh explique moi alors, parce que tout c'est très flou.

- Tu ne sauras peut-être pas te défendre contre les charmes de Quinn.

- Brittany, est-ce que c'est une blague ?

- Non.

Je m'étais mise à califourchon sur elle, je lui enlevai lentement et sensuellement son t-shirt et je commençais à lui faire des bisous sur le visage et je continuais jusqu'à son nombril.

- Tu es la seule que j'aime, et il n'y a qu'à tes charmes que je ne peux résister.

- D'accord, mais fais vite.

- Je serais revenue avant même que tu te rendes compte que je suis partie. Je l''embrassais une dernière fois avant de quitter la chambre.

- Tu me manques déjà.

* * *

><p>Je n'eus qu'à sonner deux fois avant que la porte s'ouvre sur une Quinn méconnaissable.<p>

- Bonjour je viens voir Quinn, elle est là?

- Très drôle, qu'est-ce que tu veux Santana?

- Oh dios mio, c'est toi qui pu l'alcool comme ça. Avais-je dit en entrant.

- Bon et bien rentre. Répondit-elle en levant les yeux aux ciels. J'allais m'asseoir sur un fauteuil et elle s'assit sur une chaise en face de moi. Pourquoi t'es là?

- Je passais dans le coin et je me suis dis que j'allais passer te faire un petit coucou.

- C'est bon, maintenant que c'est fait tu peux y aller, je ne te raccompagne pas, tu sais où est la sortie.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça?

- Je ne fais absolument rien, c'est toi qui es venue me déranger chez moi.

- Excuse moi si je te dérange est-ce que tu as peur que tes bouteilles de vodka à moitié vide ne s'impatientent.

- Bon il va donc falloir que je te montre le chemin pour arriver jusqu'à ma porte.

- Joue pas à ça avec moi Q, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Rachel n'a rien voulu me dire mais elle pense que c'est de sa faute.

- Wow, quel progrès, tu l'appelles Rachel maintenant?

- Mais bouges-toi un peu bon sens, je te reconnais plus, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux et je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez, alors ou tu te lèves et tu te bouges ou alors tu restes le déchet que tu es maintenant, c'est à toi de voir, je dois y aller je suis attendue. Au revoir Quinn.

- Attend. M'interpella Quinn alors que j'ouvrais la porte, je me retournais et elle me proposa un verre en me montrant une bouteille de téquila qui trônait sur la table de la cuisine.

- D'accord mais juste un. On s'installa et je décidai de changer d'approche. Est-ce que tu veux me dire ce qu'il se passe?

- Ca a bien un rapport avec Rachel... on s'est disputée.

- Vous vous disputez sans arrêt, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait pour que tu restes cacher ici ?

- Elle a rien fait, c'est moi, elle... elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait laisser une autre chance à Finn et je me suis énervée.

- Je vois pas où est le problème.

- On s'est dit des choses horrible que je regrette terriblement.

- Et bien alors tu devrais gérer ça en adulte, revenir au lycée et en parler avec elle, ah et j'aimerais bien que vous finissiez par m'expliquer ce qui vous arrive à toutes les deux parce que j'ai l'impression.

- Peut-être. Je commençais à me lever pour partir mais elle m'interrompit. Beh, tu t'en vas? Tu veux pas rester dormir à la maison?

- Non,, je dois y aller, j'ai quelque chose à faire et en plus je te laisse méditer sur ce que je t'ai dis si t'es pas trop saoul.

- Je suis jamais saoul.

- Mais oui. Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel en partant.

- Hey, j'ai pas le droit à mon bisous?

- Madre de dios. Je penchais pour lui faire la bise mais elle tourna la tête au dernier moment, nos lèvres s'effleurèrent et elle éclata de rire.

- Tu es hilarante Quinn. Quand je partis son rire l'avait quitté et elle avait un regard songeur, j'espérais de tout mon coeur qu'elle se reprendrait en main parce que la vie sans Quinn était un peu terne.

- Hey, alors ça c'est bien passé?

- Je sais pas.

- Viens là. Je m'allongeai dans c'est bras, et je me laissai prendre par le sommeil.

Le lendemain Quinn m'attendait devant chez moi dans sa voiture prête à m'accompagner au lycée. J'étais vraiment très fière de moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Est ce que vous avez aimé, bizarrement c'est un de mes chapitres préféré :D<strong>

**Des Rewiews? :D**


	15. Chapter 12

**Voilà le chapitre 12, il se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre.**

**Junkie-Coffee: Je pense que tu vas vraiment me bouder, peu être même me détesté mais je ne t'en dis pas plus.**

**heyaland: Tu comprendras peut être un peu mieux après ce chapitre.**

**calzona95: wow tout d'un coup :D, je suis contente que ça te plaise.**

* * *

><p><em>Au bout d'un moment trop c'est trop.<em>

* * *

><p>- Hey Santana, attends-moi.<p>

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Finnocence?

- T'inviter ce soir à une fête chez moi.

- Je vais y réfléchir.

- Il y aura tout le monde et Puck nous a eu des boissons.

- C'est à quel heure? Lâchais-je dans un soupir.

- 20 heure. Répondit-il tout souriant.

- Ok, je serais là à 22h.

- Super, à ce soir alors.

Brittany allait sans doute m'empêcher d'y aller, elle serait difficile à convaincre, mais je la comprends je ferais exactement la même chose à sa place. Mais il fallait que je sorte, nous voir comme ça sans arrêt commençait à devenir nocif pour notre couple, enfin, pas le fait de passer du temps ensemble mais plutôt le fait qu'elle ne puisse absolument rien faire, elle ne se déplaçait que quand j'étais au lycée et quand j'étais à la maison je devais absolument tout faire, le pire est de l'entendre se plaindre à propos de mon amitié avec Q. En ce moment ma vie était vraiment mais alors vraiment merdique: Quinn ne me lâchait plus à cause de ce qui c'était passé entre elle et Berry chose dont elle ne voulait absolument pas parler, comment étais-je censé l'aider si elle ne me donner aucun renseignement ? Britt devenait insupportable sans même sans rendre compte, Hudson m'exaspérait à toujours essayer de courir après Berry alors qu'il était clair qu'elle ne voulait plus de lui, les regards de Sue et des cheerleaders à mon égard étaient insupportable: pourquoi ne pouvaient-elles pas se remettre une bonne fois pour toute de mon départ des cheerios ? Gay n°1 et Gay n°2 qui n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer pour après s'aimer plus que tout, Puck qui agissait bizarrement: pas une fois il ne m'avait adressé la parole depuis que j'étais de retour, il avait complètement changé, je ne l'ai pas entendu dire une seule phrase déplacé et par dessus tout mes parents n'étaient pas là, j'avais l'habitude de me réfugier avec eux quand tout allait mal.

- Hey ma beauté.

- Coucou ma chérie. Oh est-ce que tu peux me passer les gâteaux qu'il y a sur le bureau j'ai faim ? Demanda-t-elle sans même lever les yeux de son magasine.

- Pardon?

- Ceux-là.

- Britt je crois que tu peux les prendre toute seule non?

- Beh le docteur a dit qu'il fallait pas que je me lève et toi t'es debout donc je vois pas trop le problème.

- Beh alors je vais aller t'acheter une canne à pêche comme ça tu n'aura plus besoin de te lever. Dis-je avec un ton sarcastique que Brittany ne comprit pas.

- Heu non, tu sais je te l'ai jamais dis mais je ne sais pas pêcher.

- C'était sarcastique Britt.

- Désolé, je sais pas qui c'est.

- C'est... laisse tomber. Dis-je en levant les yeux aux ciels.

- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête, j'ai fais quelque chose de mal? M'a-t-elle demandé plus perplexe que jamais.

- Pour rien, je pensais juste que tu commencerais plutôt par un: "Bonjour, comment ça va ma chérie?" mais non "vas chercher" ça me va bien aussi.

- Je peux savoir qu'est-ce qu'il se passe San?

- Désolée mais c'est juste que je préférerai passer du temps avec la personne que j'aime et pas être sa boniche.

- Je m'excuse, allez viens et si on se faisait une soirée de sweet lady kisses, ça fait longtemps.

- Euh Britt ce soir je peux pas, Finn fait une fête et je lui ai dit que j'y serai.

- Après c'est toi qui t'énerve, je t'attends ici toute la journée et toi tu préfères aller te saouler plutôt que de rester avec moi. Cria-t-elle avec un ton de reproche que je ne lui connaissais pas mais c'en était trop.

- Si tu restes ici c'est parce que tu ne veux pas sortir alors ne t'en prends pas à moi à cause de** tes** choix.

- Mes choix? Non mais je rêve c'est parce qu'on me l'interdit que je ne me lève pas.

- Tu sais quoi ? J'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi maintenant alors, je vais me préparer et je vais aller me saouler parce que là, c'est la seule chose qui pourrait m'aider à te supporter.

- Très bien, fais donc ça. M'a-t-elle répondu avant de me tourner le dos.

Je me suis pris une douche rapide, j'ai enfilé une robe rouge et je me suis dépêchée de partir car c'était trop dur de rester là sans pouvoir lui parler, en faisant face à son regard plein de reproches.

C'est la première fois que j'arrive à l'heure à une fête et je comprends pourquoi je ne fais jamais çà, l'ambiance était à mourir, du coup je me suis mise à l'écart avec une bouteille de vodka et j'ai commencé à boire en maudissant le monde entier. Arrivée à la moitié de la bouteille, je décide de retourner dans la salle où se déroulait la soirée, les gens avaient du assez consommé pour que cette fête devienne une fête digne de ce nom.

- Saaaaan, est-ce que ça va? Rachel me serra fort dans ses bras et je crois que mon taux d'alcoolémie était vraiment très haut parce que je lui ai rendu son étreinte.

- Oui et toi Rach? Rach? Dios mio il fallait vraiment que j'arrête de boire parce que ça ne me réussissais vraiment pas.

- Ca va, ça va, tu viens avec nous on allait faire une bouteille?

- Avoue.

- Avouer quoi?

- Que tu veux jouer juste pour pouvoir m'embrasser.

- Allez, viens. Elle m'attrapa et me tira vers le petit cercle qui c'était formé autour d'une bouteille de téquila qui avait dû être vidé depuis déjà une bonne heure. Il y avait, Rachel, Finn, Quinn, Kurt, Sugar, Sam, Mercedes et moi. Artie et Blaine nous regardaient et Puck comatant déjà, à l'écart du groupe.

- Je sais pas trop, il y a des gens ici que j'ai vraiment pas envie d'embrasser.

- Allez Santana, on sait tous que tu rêves secrètement de faire tout un tas de trucs avec chacun d'entre nous. On se retourna tous à moitié choqué par ce que venait de dire Kurt le prude.

- Bon je commence.

- Finnocence tu sais qu'il n'y a qu'une chance sur sept que sa tombe sur Rachel.

- Eh bien au moins je suis sûre que dans sept tour je l'aurais embrassé. Décidément on avait tous trop bu.

- Euh ok si tu le dis, bon allez tu la tournes c'te bouteille à la fin.

Il la fit tourner en essayant de mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour que la bouteille pointe Rachel, elle ralentit devant la Diva ce qui commença à susciter de l'amusement pour la plupart, à part pour la petite brune et... Quinn? Il faudrait que je me renseigne, elle cracherait sans doute le morceau plus facilement en étant bourré. La bouteille s'arrêta devant la personne juste après Rachel.

- Hahahahaha Mercedes!

- Allez vas-y.

- Hep hep hep, une seconde, n'oublions pas que c'est ma copine, le seul qui l'oubliait c'était lui, il manqua de tomber avant de pointer Finn, alors attention à toi mec, je te surveille.

- T'inquiètes pas mec, pas touche aux copines des autres.

- Ca t'as pas empêché avec Quinn. Allez, la discussion était repartie, on n'arrêterait jamais d'entendre parler de cette histoire.

- Vous allez pas commencer, je suis avec aucun de vous maintenant alors laissez tomber.

- Merci Quinn, je nous voyais encore parti pour une bonne heure, allez toi embrasses-moi qu'on en finisse. Elle a attrapé Finn et son air perdu par le col de son polo et elle l'a embrassé.

- Bon à moi.

- Et qui est-ce que tu veux embrasser Q? Elle a rencontré le regard de Rachel et est devenue toute rouge, **Oh Mon Dieu**, c'était donc ça, elle **voulait** Rachel, tout devint plus clair, c'est pour ça qu'elle ne supportait plus Finn et qu'elle a tout fait pour qu'ils se séparent, qu'elle n'est pas venue en cours la semaine dernière, non c'était impossible Fabray et Berry eurk.

- Personne. Et elle fit tourner la bouteille et tomba sur Sugar.

- Ouaiiiiis, dit Sugar en basculant à la renverse, j'ai toujours voulu embrasser une fille.

- Tu ne changeras jamais. Rigola Rachel. Elle s'embrassèrent et alors que Quinn s'était retirée Sugar resta quelques instants en suspend.

- Ouais, en fait c'est nul ça change rien.

- Bon allez avant qu'elle ne s'étende plus dans les détails. Kurt ferma les yeux tout excité sous le regard anxieux de Blaine.

- Hors de Question que j'embrasse Kurt.

- Et on peut connaître la raison. Demanda Quinn.

- C'est mon frère, on ne s'embrasse pas entre personne de la même famille.

- Argument rejeté. Continua Rachel.

- C'est un garçon et je n'ai pas dans l'habitude d'embrasser des garçons.

- J'ai horreur de ça, vous vous ne pouvez pas vous embrasser, mais nous on en redemande encore et encore. S'énerva Sugar.

- Tout à fait d'accord avec cette folle pour une fois, continuais-je, alors tu vas aller poser tes lèvres d'hamburger sur ses lèvres de princesse et plus vite que ça. Après un rapide contact Kurt s'écarta ce qui choqua un peu Finn.

- Beh quoi ? Tu crois vraiment que j'avais envie de t'embrasser Finn, j'ai changé en trois en ans. On éclata tous de rire.

A peu près tout le monde s'embrassa, après leur tour Mercedes et Sam quittèrent la partie pour un coin plus tranquille, Kurt s'empressa de rejoindre Blaine après nous avoir embrassé Rachel et moi. Artie se joint à nous vu le manque de garçon dans la partie, Sugar m'embrassa et embrassa Artie qui sembla plus heureux que jamais puis elle s'endormit. Les tours continuaient mais à aucun moment Rachel n'embrassa Quinn ou Finn. La tête Quinn quand elle regardait la bouteille tourné par la petite Diva était magique, elle voulait absolument embrasser Rachel, comment avais-je pu manquer ça

- Elle est drôlement jolie te robe, elle te met bien en valeur. Me glissa Rachel alors que Quinn et Finn se disputaient encore pour une raison quelconque. Pourquoi tu l'as choisi?

J'allais lui répondre que c'était la première qui m'était tombée sous la main, mais la vraie raison me frappa de plein fouet, cette robe était une des première que Brittany m'avait offerte et elle n'a jamais cessé de me dire que c'était la tenue qui m'allait le mieux après ma tenue d'Eve.

- Euh, c'était la seule qui était propre.

- Tu m'embrasses.

- Pardon?

- Beh oui la bouteille est tombée sur toi.

- Euh, je dois y aller. Ma place n'était certainement pas avec un groupe d'ado à moitié saoul mais plutôt avec ma belle, je m'éclipsais rapidement après avoir embarqué une bouteille de vodka qui traînait à côté de la porte d'entrée.

En arrivant, je préparais vite un plateau avec des sandwichs au beurre de cacahuètes, je savais qu'avec çà, la robe et la bouteille elle ne résisterait pas longtemps, mais juste avant d'aller dans ma chambre j'attrapais le DVD de Pocahontas dans le salon. Je frappais de petit coup timide à la porte et entrée avec ma mine la plus désolé du monde, elle me regarda et tourna la tête dans ses coussins.

- Hey Britt.

- Tu n'es plus à ta "fête".

- Il n'y a aucune fête qui mérite d'être passée sans toi.

- Il va me falloir un peu plus qu'une jolie phrase pour que je t'excuse Santana, parce que j'ai mes tords, mais tu n'as aucun droit de t'en prendre à moi comme ça.

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je ne suis pas venue les mains vides. Elle tourna légèrement la tête et essaya de cacher son petit sourire par tous les moyens, mais je le vis quand même, discret, au coin de ses lèvres. Je t'aime Britt.

- Je te déteste... viens là. Je déposais doucement le plateau sur le lit et déposais un baiser chargé de tout l'amour que je lui portais.

- J'adore cette robe et t'aurais pas dû faire des sandwichs à cette heure-ci, il est quoi, minuit?

- Exact mais je sais que tu les veux. Dis-je avec mon plus beau sourire.

- Eh mais tu ne serais pas un peu saoul par hasard?

- Totalement et je me suis dit que c'était pas juste si j'étais saoul toute seule. Je sortis la bouteille caché derrière mon dos et elle lança un regard désapprobateur avant de m'embrasser à nouveau.

- Mais San elle est a moitié vide. Se plaignit-elle après avoir prit une gorgée généreuse. Je réfléchis à l'endroit où je l'avais trouvé et après avoir jeté un rapide coup à la bouteille, je me souvins de cette dernière.

- Ah beh oui, c'est celle que j'ai bu au début de la soirée.

- T'es une petite folle ma chérie.

- Ne bois pas trop, j'aimerais que tu es les idées assez clair pour notre petite activité post-film. Lui glissais-je avant de mordiller le lobe de son oreille.

- Mmmmh, je me languis.

- Allez, installez-vous mademoiselle. Lui dis-je en lui montrant le milieu du lit.

Au bout de dix minutes de film, après avoir fini la bouteille, je sentis la main le Britt caresser ma jambe, en prenant son temps pour remonter, on échangea un regard et elle se mit à califourchon sur moi et fit lentement glisser ma robe, elle commença à s'attaquer à mon cou et replaça sa main là où elle l'avait mise quelques instants plus tôt, elle continua d'embrasser les moindre parcelles de mon corps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête au niveau de mon nombril.

- S'il te plait Britt. Mais elle resta au même endroit m'infligeant la torture de son souffle contre ma peau. D'accord j'ai compris tu te venges, je m'excuse, allez s'il te plait. Mais elle ne bougea pas d'un poil. Britt? Je me suis relevée et je suis tombée sur son beau visage endormis. J'ai souri et je l'ai allongée à côté de moi j'ai éteins les lumières, j'ai posé ma tête sur sa poitrine et j'ai murmuré un "je t'aime".

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_**J'espère que ça vous a plu :D**

**Il ne reste plus que deux ou trois chapitre avant l'épilogue :( **

**Et n'oubliais pas les rewiews :D**


	16. Chapter 13

**Déjà le chapitre 13, bon alors il ne se passe pas grand dans ce chapitre. Désolé d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe j'ai pas eu le temps de le faire corriger.**

**XxBrittanaXx: j'ai adoré écrire ces moments, j'adore les moments Brittana :D**

**Junkie-Coffee: Non, le Faberry n'est pas pour tout de suite, mais ça ne va pas tarder :D Je suis aussi accro à ce couple et il n'y a aucune raison que tu me deteste dans ce chapitre :p**

**heyaland: Génial? N'exagérons rien :D **

* * *

><p><em>Au bout d'un moment on passe à autre chose<em>

* * *

><p>- Hey, San, réveille toi, tu vas être en retard sinon. Me glissa doucement Brittany en m'embrassant sur le front. Je ne me lasserais jamais d'être réveillé comme ça, c'est juste parfait.<p>

- Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé que je serais malade, alors j'irais pas en cours. Grognais-je en retournant ma tête dans mes coussins.

- San, c'est pas bien de raté les cours pour rien, comment tu comptes être diplômé si tu ne vas en cours?

-Mais, j'ai pas assez dormi.

- La faute à qui, je t'ai déjà dis qu'il ne fallait pas qu'on le fasse les veilles de cours.

- Je ne peux pas te résister. Ai-je répliqué en commençant à l'embrasser dans le cou.

- En plus ta mère rentre dans trois jours, donc, il faut commencer à te réhabituer à avoir une vie normal.

- T'as raison. Dis-je en me frottant les yeux. Bon allez, je vais me préparer, sinon Q va encore s'énerver.

J'arrivais à la porte de ma chambre après avoir récupéré mes affaires quand ma belle m'interrompit quand j'ouvrais la porte."Et mon bisous?"

- C'est bien parce que c'est toi. Je retourne vers ma princesse déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes et elle décida d'approfondir le baiser. Il faut savoir, tu veux que j'ailles au lycée ou pas? Demandais-je en rompant notre baiser.

- Allez, vas vite te préparer.

- Hey S. Me lança Quinn quand j'entrais dans sa voiture.

- Salut.

- Oula, tu m'a l'air drôlement fatigué.

- Oui, je sais, j'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, j'ai eu... j'ai eu autre chose à faire.

- Mmmmh, y aurait-il une nouvelle femme dans la vie de notre belle Santana Lopez?

- Premièrement, ce ne sont pas tes affaires et deuxièmement depuis quand est ce que tu me trouve belle? Elle rigola à ma question.

- Il faut dire ce qui est vrai non? Répondit-elle sure d'elle alors qu'elle commençait à se garer.

- Pas faux, alors comment ça se passe avec Berry? Elle pila et un immense sourire s'afficha sur mon visage.

- Il ne se passe rien avec Rachel.

- Je sais que tu veux l'embrasser.

- Non... et même si je le voulais ça ne serait pas réciproque. Encore plus facile que ce que je pensais, elle venait juste de m'avouer que j'avais raison, Quinn n'avait jamais su me mentir, tout comme je n'avais jamais su lui mentir.

- Tu sais, je ne vais pas te juger, même si j'ai du mal à comprendre comment on peut être attiré par elle.

- San! Me gronda-t-elle.

- Ca va je rigole, mais c'est vrai tu sais, tu peux tout me dire.

Elle resta silencieuse un moment puis fini par ouvrir la bouche pour se confier mais la referma aussitôt. "Il n'y a rien à dire, allez viens, on va finir par être en retard".

- Je finirais par te faire parler Lucy Quinn Fabray.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça S. Me cria-t-elle alors que je m'éloigné, mon sourire grandissant.

- Salut les jeunes, bon alors j'ai eu une super idée, vous vous souvenez de notre duel de duo l'année dernière et bien on va en refaire un.

- Vous avez une inspiration folle M. Rigola Mercedes.

- Bon vous avez cinq minutes pour vous trouver un partenaire, sinon c'est moi qui choisit et croyez moi certains seront déçu.

Les couples se formaient comme on les attendaient: Sam et Mercedes, Kurt et Blaine, Sugar et Artie et j'attendait qu'il ne reste plus qu'une personne pour la choisir à vrai dire ce duel m'était un peu égal, mais Quinn me surpris et vint vers moi alors qu'il restait encore Rachel et Finn, Puck n'était plus trop au glee club ces dernier temps, il se contentait de faire quelques apparitions, mais il avait changé, à vrai dire le glee club avait changé, on venait plus pour se retrouver qu'autre chose vu que l'on n'était plus assez pour les concours et que personne ne nous avez rejoins, l'ambiance était différente mais pas plus désagréable.

- On se met ensemble? Me demanda Quinn en me sortant de ma rêverie.

- Tu préfère pas aller avec Rachel? Répondis-je étonné.

- Non, j'ai envi d'être avec toi, enfin tu m'a compris.

- Oui, je crois. Dis-je en rigolant. Mais tu sais qu'elle risque de t'en vouloir drôlement que tu la laisse avec Finnocence.

- Je prend le risque. Me répondit-elle d'une voix faible.

Shuester me coupa avant que je ne puisse lui répondre quoi que se soit.

- Bon alors, vous avez deux semaines pour vous mettre au point, je sais que ça fait pas long mais après on aura les chansons pour le bal à préparer, donc, comme l'année dernière je vous propose de gagner un repas au Breadsticks.

- Tu veux qu'on se retrouve après pour trouver une chanson? Me demanda Quinn alors qu'elle arrêtait sa voiture devant chez moi.

- Si tu veux Q, on a qu'à se retrouver au parc vers je sais pas... disons 18h.

- Ok, a tout à l'heure alors.

- Oui.

Je me précipitais dans ma chambre pour retrouver ma blonde, qui était endormi, le visage serein, je ne me lasserais jamais de voir ce visage si parfait avec cet air reposé, elle était vraiment parfaite. J'ai mis l'alarme de mon téléphone à 17h30, j'étais épuisé et une petite sieste me ferais le plus grand bien, je me suis glissé contre, la prenant dans mes bras, elle a remué avant d'aller enfouir sa tête dans mon cou. C'était ma petite merveille.

Malheureusement le réveil a fini par sonner, m'obligeant à me sortir du lit, Britt était une vrai marmotte, rien ne pouvait la réveillé -elle arrive même à s'endormir dans des fêtes avec la musique à fond- je l'ai vite embrassé avant de partir rejoindre Quinn au parc. J'ai décidais d'y aller à pied, le parc se trouvant à la sortie de Lima Heights. J'avais bizarrement la tête vide, j'étais... heureuse. Un sentiment que je n'avais pas éprouvé depuis ce qui me semblais être une éternité, toute cette histoire de fusillade avait ruiné mon année, mais aujourd'hui contrairement à la plupart des autres jours depuis cet affreux événement, j'arrivais à surpasser ce sentiment de malaise et de tristesse. Et pour la première fois depuis des mois je me dis que ma vie serait longue et pleine de bonheur.

Quinn m'attendait déjà, elle était allongé sur une nappe qu'elle avait étalé sur la pelouse, en me rapprochant j'ai remarqué ses yeux clos, elle avait un petit sourire au lèvres, le soleil faisait briller sa peau porcelaine, elle avait l'air si... apaisé. Je n'avais pas vu Quinn si paisible depuis une éternité.

- Hey Q, réveille toi marmotte.

Elle a ouvert les yeux tout doucement, puis les a refermé aveuglé par le soleil.

- T'es pas un peu en retard? Voilà Q alias Mme la critiqueuse est de retour.

- Exact Quinn je suis impressionné, tu as réussi à remarquer... je regarde ma montre, mes deux minutes de retard, tu es merveilleuse. Répondis-je sur un ton sarcastique.

- Haha très drôle, bon alors tu t'installes ou tu compte rester debout tout le temps?

- Si c'est demandé si gentiment. Répliquais-je en m'asseyant.

- Alors tu as pensé à une chanson?

- Wow Q, relaxe laisse moi me poser cinq minutes on parlera travail après.

- Si tu veux.

- Est ce que t'as vu Shirley Nenzo aujourd'hui? Cette pauvre fille était habitué à ce que tout le monde parle dans son dos, donc, aucune raison de m'en priver.

- Euh non, pourquoi?

- Tu l'aurais vu.

Commença alors une explication détaillé et complète de sa tenue vestimentaire, on discuta des losers du lycée pendant une bonne demi-heure avant que je ne nous rappelle la raison de notre venu.

- Bon alors, t'as pensé à une chanson?

- Oui. Répondit-elle plus sure que jamais.

- Je t'écoute.

- Je pensais qu'on pourrait chanter "Lucky".

- Lucky? Mais c'est pas censé être une chanson d'amour?

- Si mais c'est pas grave et en plus on a gagné le concours l'année dernière avec Sam.

- Beh écoute comme tu veux. Bizarre mais j'adorais cette chanson et c'est vrai que Quam avait gagné le concours l'année dernière et en plus je n'avais absolument aucune proposition à faire.

- Oui, je pense que c'est une super idée.

On continua a parler pendant un moment, ensuite Quinn me ramena chez moi.

- Merci Q, on se vois demain.

- Tu vas rejoindre ta belle inconnue? Demanda-t-elle tristement.

- Mais de quoi est ce que tu parles? Répondis-je faussement exaspéré.

- Je sais que tu vois quelqu'un.

- Et je peux savoir qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça?

- S'il te plait San. Dit-elle en coupant le moteur de sa voiture. J'en suis sure, les appels "privées" que tu as sans arrêt, sans parler de ses petits textos que tu reçois et l'immense sourire qui se dessine sur ton visage quand tu les lis, tu vois forcement quelqu'un.

- Wow Q, je savais pas que tu m'observais autant. Pendant une demi seconde j'ai pensé lui dire pour Brittany mais une promesse est une promesse enfin juste envers Brittany. Et non, je ne vois personne.

- D'accord alors laisse moi entrer chez toi.

- Pardon?

- Si tu veux que je te crois alors laisse moi entrer et je te croirais, tu n'as rien à perdre si il n'y à personne.

- D'accord. Britt et moi avons décidé que si je rentrais à a maison avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas prévus je criais en espagnol et elle allé se cacher, je sais c'est pathétique mais Britt ne veux absolument pas qu'on sache qu'elle vit chez moi et vu qu'elle ne me dira certainement jamais pourquoi -je pense que ça doit avoir quelque chose à voir avec une promesse faite avec des licornes ou un truc du genre- j'ai laissé tomber. En entrant dans la maison je fis tomber mes clefs: Mierda, ve ha esconderte que algien esta aqui. Criais-je en les ramassant.

- T'as vraiment besoin de dire tout ça pour ramasser tes clefs. Rigola-t-elle.

- C'est dans mes gènes Q, je ne peux pas contrôler mes sautes d'humeur. Plaisantais-je. Tu connais la maison, je te laisse partir à la recherche de ma princesse secrète. Dis-je en partant vers la cuisine.

- Hop hop hop, où tu crois aller comme ça?

- J'ai faim je vais me faire un sandwich, t'en veux un? Demandais-je le plus innocemment du monde.

- Tu reste à côté de moi, tu crois que je ne sais pas que dès que je vais tourner le dos tu vas l'avertir et lui dire de se cacher. Je pense qu'on va commencer par ta chambre. Proposa-t-elle en montant les escalier un sourire sadique aux lèvres, j'espérais vraiment que Britt est compris le message.

Après avoir fouillé ma maison de fond en comble, Quinn se rendit à l'évidence qu'il n'y avait personne.

- Voilà, maintenant que tu sais que je suis actuellement seule dans cette maison, tu peux t'en allais tranquillement. Dis-je en la raccompagnant à la porte.

- Bon ok, on se vois demain.

- Bonne soirée Q.

Une fois que la voiture de Quinn disparut, je commençais à fermer la porte mais un bras me stoppa.

- Britt? Mais qu'est e que tu fais là?

Beh je savais pas où me cacher alors je suis sorti. M'expliqua-t-elle le plus simplement du monde avec un immense sourire.

- Désolé, mais Quinn m'a surprise au dernier moment.

- C'est pas grave, j'ai la tête qui tourne tu ne veux pas me portais jusque dans notre chambre.

- Volontiers princesse. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras, l'ai monté et j'ai fini par l'allonger sur notre lit.

Les jours qui ont suivi ont été les mêmes, on se retrouvait toute les fins d'après-midi au parc Q et moi, on passait vraiment de bons moments ensemble à discuter de tout et de rien, notre chanson était parfaitement répété, du coup au troisième jour Quinn m'invita à prendre un café avant le retour de ma mère le soir même.

- Bon alors, tu te languis que ta mère rentre?

- Je sais pas d'un côté oui et de l'autre non.

- Oui je comprend, mais dis toi qu'elle est quand même partit quelques mois, tu as pu connaître la liberté. Rigola-t-elle.

- T'as sans doute raison.

- J'ai toujours raison.

- Evidement.

Après avoir finis mon café Quinn me raccompagna et je couru rejoindre Bitt.

- Coucou ma chérie.

- Hey San, elle arrive à quelle heure ta mère?

- Dans une heure je pense pourquoi... tu as une petite idée derrière la tête.

- Tout à fait. Elle se jeta sur mes lèvres et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire nos vêtements se sont retrouvé dispersé sur le sol de notre chambre. Un peu moins d'une demi heure plus tard on a entendu la porte d'entrée claquer.

- Oh merde, c'est ma mère.

- Vite, habille toi.

- Je reviens un peu plus tard. Dis-je avant de l'embrasser rapidement.

- Mama, que tal, je croyais que tu rentrais plus tard.

- Contente de te voir aussi.

- Ven aqui. Je lui tendis les bras et elle vint s'y caler.

- Bon alors tout s'est bien passé cuando j'étais pas là.

- Oui oui, mama tout c'est bien passé.

- Como tu as mis ton t-shirt, il est complètement à l'envers.

- Euh oui, c'est parce que... j'allais sous la douche, tu sais je suis fatigué donc on parlera manana, si tu veux bien.

- Oui bonne nuit mi amor, je suis aussi fatigué à cause del viaje.

- Buenas noches. Dis-je en courant pour retourner à ma place: dans les bras de Britt, dans **notre** lit.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, c'est un genre de chapitre de liaison :)N'hésitez avec les rewiews, c'est pour la bonne cause :p (j'ai toujours pas compris pour mettre des rewiews anonyme :( )<strong>


	17. Chapter 14

**Voilà voilà, nous nous approchons de la :'( *sniff***

**Ce chapitre est différents de ceux que j'ai écris, mais il me plait beaucoup :D**

**Je suis désolé pour l'orthographe.**

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos rewiews je suis trop contente à chaque fois que j'en ai une.**

**Junkie-Coffee: contente que ça te plaise toujours :D**

**heyaland: Merci beaucoup, maintenant grace à toi j'ai réussi à mettre les rewiews anonyme. Quinn ne veux pas chanter Lucky pour rendre Rachel jalouse parce que Rachel n'a absolument aucune idée des sentiments de Q, désolé si ça te déçois, tu comprendra vite pourquoi elle a fait ça :)**

**Santana: Qui sait, peu être :D**

**JB et Totoche77: Question intéressante, plus que deux chapitre et vous saurez **

**Voilà Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Il<em> ne faut pas hésiter à poser des questions quand on veut des réponses.<em>

* * *

><p>- Alors comment ça c'est passé avec ta mère? Me demanda Q pendant notre pose café quotidienne au Lima Bean.<p>

- Pas trop mal, elle a était assez... bavarde je dirais.

_Le lendemain du retour de celle ci, je comptais profitais de ce samedi matin pour trainer au lit avec Britt mais ma mère a préféré "rattraper ces mois perdu", comme je l'avais prévu, elle a essayé d'ouvrir la porte que j'avais préalablement verrouillé, et elle nous réveilla en essayant d'entrée._

_- Hija? Demanda-t-elle alors que j'émergeais doucement. Pourquoi cette porte est-elle fermé?_

_- Mama! M'exclamais-je, soudain totalement consciente de la situation: j'étais dans mon lit à moitié nue avec une autre fille aussi habillé que moi avec ma mère devant ma porte._

_- Je croyais qu'on avait dit que cette puerta devait rester ouverte, c'est ce qui était convenu creo._

_- Euh, oui, j'arrive. Je récupérais un t-shirt par terre et mon short qui avait été jeté sur mon bureau la veille au soir. Je me glissais vite hors de la chambre avant de rapidement refermer la porte. Aqui estoy. Lançais-je avec mon plus beau sourire._

_- Depuis quand est ce que tu verrouilles cette porte?_

_- Oh euh, tu sais quand tu es parti j'avais un peu peur quand j'étais seule du coup, j'ai pris l'habitude de verrouillé. Répondis-je étonné de la rapidité avec laquelle j'avais trouvé un mensonge assez potable._

_- Et bien j'aimerais bien que tu perde cette habitude._

_- D'accord. Je me retournais vers la porte mais ma mère m'attrapa le bras._

_- Attends, et si nous allions discuter un peu?_

_- Euh, si quierres._

- Et après on a discuté, enfin surtout elle, elle m'a tout raconté en détail de son voyage d'affaire et elle a pas arrêté de me demander si j'allais bien et elle a reparlé du fait que j'ai verrouillé cette porte.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça au fait?

_Euuuuuuuuuuh comment t'expliquer, alors quand ma mère est rentrée de son voyage Britt et moi on étaient complètement nues après notre séance de sport en chambre quotidienne, j'était en train d'embrasser le ventre de ma belle quand j'ai entendu la porte d'entrée claqué, du coup j'ai décidé de fermer ma porte à clef._

- Hey, ça aurai quand même pas quelque chose à voir avec ton inconnu, si?

- Euh... mon cerveau réfléchit rapidement aux options que j'avais: d'un côté en lui disant oui je ne lui mentirais pas totalement sans pour autant lui dire la vérité... peu être.

- Tu m'étonneras toujours San, ne me dis quand même pas qu'elle vous a surpris en train de le faire.

- Disons qu'elle a faillit avoir une image indélébile de sa fille dans une position des plus compromettante dirons nous.

- Oh mon dieu San, t'es complètement nympho.

- Ca va je t'en pris, c'est ta frustration qui parle là, je suis sure que tu meurs d'envie de lui arracher toute ses fringues à chaque fois que tu la vois, rien que la dernière fois dans les couloirs.

_Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant ris, on discutait avec Q à côté de nos casier._

_- Alors je lui ai demandé de me le rendre et..._

_Elle s'est interrompu, son regard attiré de l'autre côté du couloir. La grande Rachel Berry venait de faire son entré. J'ai regardé Q, elle avait la bouche entrouverte et les yeux plein de désir, à cette fision j'ai éclaté de rire, ce qui à fait sortir la blonde de sa torpeur._

_- Pourquoi tu rigole?_

_- Pour rien, au fait t'aurais pas un mouchoir, pour enlever la bave qui coule sur ton menton. Elle se dépêcha de s'essuyer._

_- Sérieusement?_

_- Je rigole Q, mais on en est pas loin._

_- Haha très drôle._

- Et si tu arrêtais de prendre tes désirs pour des réalité. Je croyais que tu voulais me parler de quelque chose de très important, dit-elle en faisant des guillemets avec ses doigts, non?

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Puck?

- Puck? Demanda-t-elle étonné de question.

- Euh oui, il a l'air si différent...

_Plusieurs fois pendant la semaine j'ai essayé de me rapprocher de Puck sans grand succès._

_Je l'ai vu au loin assis seul dans les gradins en train de fumer le regard dans le vide. J'ai laissé Q et Rachel -oui, maintenant je restais avec elle, on s'était vraiment rapproché- et je me suis dirigé vers mon ami._

_- Hey ça va Puck? Dis-je avec un ton qui se voulait enjoué._

_- Ca allait juste qu'à il y a quoi... 30 secondes. Fit-il remarquer en écrasant sa cigarette._

_- S'il te plait tu veux pas me parler qu'est ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu m'envois bouler comme ça._

_- Je sais pas, tu peux me laisser maintenant._

_- Non!_

_- Ok, alors c'est moi qui me casse._

_Je l'ai revu le lendemain dans l'auditorium en train de chanter une chanson sur le fait d'arriver à se faire pardonner. A la fin de la chanson j'ai applaudit et je l'ai vu souffler._

_- Qu'est ce que tu fous là Santana?_

_- Je t'es posé une question hier et je suis toujours sans réponse._

_- Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre?_

_- Euh, et bien, je tiens à toi, on à un passé en commun je te rappelle._

_- S'il te plait S, le seul passé qu'on a en commun c'est moi sur toi en train de te faire crier nus dans un lit._

_- Mais qu'est ce que je t'es fais pour que tu t'en prenne à moi comme ça? Demandais-je avec un regard dégouté de mon visage._

_- Je sais pas tu m'as humilier durant tout le lycée._

_- N'importe quoi. M'exclamais-je._

_- Donc tu ne m'a pas humilié, quand tu as dis que j'embrassais comme un garçon de 5 ans, quand tu as rompus avec moi toute les deux semaines, quand tu m'as dis devant tout le monde que tu étais très bonne actrices car tu arrivais très bien à simuler, quand tu laissé tomber quand j'ai perdu ma crête et le pire que tu m'es jamais fait c'est quand tu es sorti avec Brittany._

_- On ne parle pas de Brittany. Le coupais-je passablement énervé._

_- Evidement. Répondit-il avec un air narquois._

_- Et est ce que je peux savoir pourquoi tu me sort tout ça __**maintenant**__, et tu m'excuseras d'être lesbienne tu crois pas que tout ça n'a pas était difficile pour moi._

_- Je dis pas que ta vie à été facile, mais de la à aller pourrir celle des autres._

_- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Puck? Demandais-je réellement concerné. Tu es si différent._

_- Arrête, tu me gonfle._

_- C'est depuis que je suis de retour au lycée... quand je me suis réveillé tu était toi et dès que je suis revenu tu a complètement changé._

_- Je croyait qu'on était pas censé parler du passé. Dit-il en partant._

_- Où tu vas, on a pas fini. Mais il était déjà parti._

... à chaque fois que je vais vers lui il me repousse comme une merde.

- Je pense que tu devrais en parler avec lui, plutôt qu'avec moi.

- Eh oh, tu m'écoute? Dis-je en lui faisant de grand signe. Je viens de te dire qu'il me remballe à chaque fois, il reproche tout un tas de truc mais je suis sure qu'il me cache quelque chose, peu être que j'ai dis ou fais quelque chose. Au fur et à mesure je vis Quinn se décomposer un peu plus. Q qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive?

- Il.. il... non San je peux pas il faut que tu vois ça avec lui.

- Q je t'en supplies d'y moi qu'est ce qui se passe, je l'aime tu sais, c'est mon meilleur ami enfin avant qu'il devienne celui qu'il est maintenant, je veux l'aider, non, j'ai **besoin** de l'aider.

- San arrête.

- Dis-moi! Criais-je, quelques clients se retournèrent mais mon regard noir les fit retourner à leur consommations.

Ok ok, mais calme toi S, s'il te plait.

- Je t'écoute.

- C-c'est lui qui vous à trouver toi et Brittany, il a cru que... que vous étiez morte, du coup il vous a laissé dans cette salle d'astronomie. Elle a vu mon regard perdu et a continué. Il m'a raconté, il a aidé pleins de monde à sortir et quand il a vu qu'on y était pas il est retourné dans le lycée pour nous retrouver - le Glee club- tu sais tout le monde pense que c'est qu'un emmerdeur et un petit con, mais non, il est revenu, pour nous sauvez, il aurait pu se faire tuer, tu savais qu'il s'est fait tirer dessus. Elle m'expliquait tout ça le regard dans le vide, sa lui faisait mal, ça nous faisait mal, mais il fallait que je sache. Il s'est fait tirer dans la jambe, presque au même endroit que moi, il m'a un peu sauvé la vie j'étais avec lui on s'en allé et je suis tombé sur Tina et Mike et je me suis effondré, il m'a poussé quand ce fou m'a tiré dessus, il m'a sauvé la vie, mais c'est pas ça qui est important. Il a raconté à la police qu'après avoir sorti Sugar et s'être assuré qu'elle allait bien en sécurité, il est revenu et en entrant dans la salle d'astronomie, il a glissé sur une flaque de sang, quand il s'est réveillé il a était anéantie. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Il a dit que dans son imagination ou je ne sais quoi, tu l'avais insulté en lui disant de bouger son cul pour aller sauver d'autre personne. Des larmes silencieuses perlaient sur nos joues. C'est un peu toi et ton caractère légendaire qui m'ont sauvé parce qu'il a dit qu'après t'avoir "entendu" il m'a trouvé.

- Je n'en avait aucune idée. Dis-je en essuyant quelques larmes. Il faut que j'aille lui en parler.

- Je suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée San.

- Je suis obligé Q, j'ai envi de retrouver mon meilleur ami. Dis-je en me levant.

- Où tu vas?

- Plus vite j'y vais plus vite cette histoire sera terminé, en attendant tu devrais en profiter pour parler à Rachel de tes sentiments pour elle.

_J'avais finalement réussi à la faire avouer qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour la petite diva._ _Je l'avait coincé au détour d'un couloir et l'avait poussé dans une salle vide._

_- Q, j'ai besoin..._

_- Oh non, je te coupe tout de suite je ne coucherais pas avec toi ici._

_- C'est pas de ça que je veux parler et est ce que ça veut dire que tu serais d'accord pour le faire ailleurs?_

_- Alors qu'est ce que tu voulais me demander?_

_- Mais oui, c'est ça élude ma question, bon alors quand est ce que tu compte dire à Rachel qu'elle t'obsède?_

_- Et si tu arrêtais avec ça, s'il te plait._

_- Je t'ai toujours tout dis __**moi**__._

_- Et même si c'était vrai, je n'irais jamais lui dire._

_- Mais dis le moi à moi une bonne fois pour toute, tu viens quasiment de le dire? Tu ne peux pas me mentir, c'est un fait._

_- Bon ok, je ressent quelque chose pour Rachel, c'est ça que tu veux entendre?_

_- Exactement ça. Confirmais-je avec un petit sourire vainqueur qui l'agaça._

- Non, j'irais pas le lui dire, elle se moquerait de moi, ne me prendrait pas au sérieux et elle ne partage sans doute pas mes sentiments.

- Il ne faut pas hésiter à poser des questions quand on veut des réponses. Et je parti.

* * *

><p>Puck trainais sous les gradins en train de fumer.<p>

- Salut Puck.

- Lopez, je t'ai dis de laisser tomber.

- Je suis pas venu pour me faire insulter ou remballer.

- J'ai pas trop envi de t'écouter.

- C'est dommage, tu n'as pas le choix et puis j'en aurais pas pour longtemps. Il m'autorisa à parler d'un signe de la tête. Alors je tiens à t'expliquer que j'ai dis que tu embrassais comme un garçon de 5 ans parce que je n'ai rien trouvé à redire quand les cheer leaders parlaient des défaut de leur copain alors j'ai inventé ça, je n'arrêtais pas de rompre parce que j'avais peur de passer pour faible si jamais je m'engageais, alors oui je suis très bonne actrice mais sache que avec toi je n'ai jamais simulé de tout les garçons avec lesquels j'ai couché, tu as été le meilleur, pour quand tu as perdu ta crête j'ai pas vraiment d'excuse j'ai juste étais une salope sur ce cou. Il sourit. Je suis désolé pour Brittany mais ça a était plus fort que moi, tu sais l'amour, je suis vraiment désolé si je t'es blessé... tu sais, j'ai été amoureuse de toi, tu a été mon premier amour.

- Sérieusement?

- Oui et tu sais moi aussi j'ai souffert à cause de toi, une lueur d'incompréhension s'afficha dans son regard, quand j'ai appris que le bébé de Quinn était de toi et que tu allais te mettre avec elle ça m'a fait mal, très mal.

- Je suis désolé Santana. Mais tout ça ne change pas grand chose.

- Quinn m'a dit.

- Elle t'a dis quoi.

- Elle m'a raconté ce qui c'est passé le jour de la fusillade.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle. Dit-il en baissant les yeux.

- Je sais que tu nous à trouvé et laissé pour morte. Une larme solitaire roula sur sa joue. Je ne t'en veux absolument pas.

- Je suis tellement désolé San. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras et je l'ai serré le plus fort que j'ai pu, ressentant ses soubresauts, nos larmes coulant à flot. Après quelques minutes pleines d'émotion nous sommes allé nous assoir dans les gradins. Une cigarette? Me proposa-t-il.

- C'est pas trop mon truc tu sais.

- J'ai aussi des cigarette de fille si tu veux? Dit-il en sortant un paquet de son sac.

- Et d'où tu les sort?

- Je les ai volé à une fille. Répondit-il alors que je levais les yeux au ciel.

- Allez, mais c'est bien parce que tu m'obliges. Dis-je en en attrapant une.

- Si tu le dis.

- Tu aurais du m'en parler dès le début, tout aurait été plus facile.

- Je me sentais tellement mal.

- Mais maintenant tout va bien.

- Je me suis vraiment comporté comme un con pas vrai?

- Et comment, t'as même pas été capable de te saouler correctement.

- C'est vrai. Dit-il le visage toujours aussi triste.

- Est ce que tu veux que j'te fasse rire?

- Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour que tu me fasse rire.

- Au début, commençais-je, quand j'essayais de me convaincre qu'il valait mieux je m'intéresse plutôt aux garçons, je cherchais un garçon qui te ressemblerais. Il rigola.

- Comment ça "ressemblerais"? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

- Je cherchais quelqu'un qui me fasse rire, qui soit beau et sexy, qui est un petit côté badass et vous êtes arrivé toi et ta crête et je suis tombé sous le charme. Terminais-je en partageant un sourire avec Puck.

- Pourtant c'est un peu le contraire de Brittany non?

- Oui mais c'est différent.

- Si tu le dis, en tout cas je te remercie d'être venu me parler, ça aurait été dommage qu'on ne soit plus en bon terme.

- Tu t'en va?

- Oui, j'ai à faire, à plus San.

Et un problème en moins, enfin ma relation avec Puck pouvait redevenir normale, il faudrait que je remercie Q pour tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà mes très cher lecteurs, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu.<strong>

**Dites-moi ce que vous voulez pour le prochain chapitre, j'écrirai ce que vous voulais enfin presque tout :D**

**Merci d'avance pour la tonne de rewiews que vous allez m'envoyer ;)**


	18. Chapter 15

**J'ai été un peu triste de n'avoir que de rewiews pour le chapitre précédent, j'imagine qu'il n'était pas aussi bien que je le voyais :(**

**Aussi je vous ai fait attendre pour ce chapitre car c'est l'avant dernier **

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe mais ma béta est un peu trop occué en ce moment**

**Junkie-Coffee: J'ai réussi à mettre un peu de Pezberry friendship dedans :D**

**Voilà j'espère que ça va vous plaire :)**

* * *

><p><em>Parfoi<em>s_ on arrive pas nommer quelque chose alors on fait des bêtises_

* * *

><p>Petite devinette, quelle est la seule chose qui puisse me mettre de bonne humeur de bon matin?<p>

Brittany évidement . Ce matin là, je dormais paisiblement et j'ai sentis les lèvres les plus douce du monde se poser délicatement à plusieurs endroits sur ma tempe et ma joue, un sourire c'est affiché sur mon visage et elle a continué ses doux baiser dans mon cou, j'adorais vraiment ça, j'étais complètement accros à elle, je me retournais doucement, pour que mes lèvres rencontre les siennes.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour Britt. Répondis-je dans un demi sommeil un grand sourire aux lèvres. J'aimerais tellement que tu remplace mon réveil, je serais tout les jours de bonne humeur si c'était toi qui me réveillé le matin.

- Alors je crois que tu viens de te trouver un nouveau réveil ma chérie. Dit-elle avec un merveilleux sourire avant de revenir sur mes lèvres.

Le moment était parfait, mais quelqu'un à décidé de nous déranger en pleine séance de Sweet Lady Kisses. Je me décalais pour attraper mon téléphone non s'en avoir soufflé pour faire par de mon mécontentement.

_Q: Hey qu'est ce que tu dirais d'un petit repas de prè-gagnantes ce soir?_ Evidement Quinn avait le chic pour toujours me déranger dans ce genre de moment

- C'est qui? Me lança ma belle blonde par dessus mon épaule.

- C'est rien, Q veux qu'on mange ensemble ce soir parce que demain on passe pour le concours. Mais je vais rester avec toi.

- Non, c'est bon, vas-y, je t'autorise.

- Wow, mais quel changement radical chérie, tu n'as plus peur qu'elle me saute dessus?

- Bizarrement non. Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

_Envoyé: tu prefererais pas y aller avec rachel_

_Q: Non, on y va toute les deux et ceci est non négociable_

_Envoyé: okkkkkk_

- Pourquoi tu veux qu'elle y aille avec Rachel?

- Mais dis donc petite curieuse, qui t'as autorisé à lire par dessus mon épaule. Dis-je après avoir reposé mon téléphone sur la table de nuit.

- C'est interdit? Demanda-t-elle le plus innocemment du monde.

- Oh que oui, répondis-je très sérieusement, dans certain endroits c'est même punis par la peine de mort Britt.

- Oh, excuse moi San, s'empressa-t-elle de dire soudain apeuré, s'il te plait ne me dénonce pas.

- Je suis pas sure de pouvoir te couvrir sur ce coup, tu vas devoir payer, je me mis alors à califourchon sur elle, tu vas souffrir Brittany Susan Pierce, avec un grand sourire, je me jetais sur elle et commençais à la chatouiller, je savais que c'était son point faible et à peine eu-je posé mes mains sur elle qu'elle commença à se tortiller.

- Noooon San, s'il te plait je t'en supplie arrêêêêêêête, arghhhhhhh, je vaiiiiiiis mouriiiiir, aideeeez moi. Elle était vraiment trop mignonne. Aïe, aïe San j'ai mal. Je me jetais littéralement par terre de peur de lui avoir fait mal.

- Ca va Britt, excuse-moi, je voulais pas te faire mal. Demandais-je affolé, je vis alors un sourire diabolique sur son visage. Britt tu vas me le payer. Je rallongeais à côté d'elle et elle m'embrassa tendrement pour faire réapparaitre un sourie amoureux sur mon visage.

- T'as pas répondu à ma question.

- Qui était?

- Pourquoi tu veux que Quinn aille manger avec Rachel?

- Parce que Q est folle amoureuse de notre petite diva.

- Sérieusement? Fit-elle avec de grand yeux.

- Ouep, répondis-je en traçant des lignes invisible sur le bras de Brittany, j'ai toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose entre elles, non mais attend est ce que tu as vu un peu cette tension sexuelle qu'il y a entre elles, en plus j'ai réussi a avoir des aveux de la part de Q.

- Tu devrais peut être aller en parler à Rachel.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que si jamais ces sentiments ne sont pas partagé Quinn risque de souffrir et tu risques de lui donner de faux espoirs.

- T'as raison, je vais aller la voir. Dis-je en me levant.

- Maintenant? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Oui, à moins que quelque chose me retienne ici. Répondis-je en levant un sourcil.

- Embrasse moi comme jamais tu ne m'as embrassé et je te laisse partir.

- Vos désir son des ordres. Dis-je en me jetant sur ses lèvres.

* * *

><p>J'arrivais devant la petite maison de quartier de Rachel et frappais.<p>

- J'arriiiive! J'entendis des pas courir dans les escaliers. Je suis... Santana?

- Bonjour à toi aussi Rachel, tu vas me laisser entrer ou je vais devoir rester ici toute la journée?

- Euh vas-y entre. J'entrais donc et me dirigeais immédiatement dans la cuisine, prit un verre d'eau et m'assis sur une chaise. C'est bon, tu as tout ce qui te faut?

- Oui. Répondis-je avec mon plus beau sourire.

- Et je peux savoir ce que tu viens faire chez moi un dimanche après midi.

- Oui, je sais, je comptais venir plus tôt, mais j'ai été retenu par une belle blonde.

- Pardon?

- Oui, tu sais cette chose que sont censé faire deux personne qui sorte ensemble, dans un lit, sans vêtement, avec beaucoup de plaisir et de...

- Stop! J'avais compris, je te parler de la raison de ta venu ici.

- Ouais, c'est un peu moins intéressant mais on peu aussi parler de ça aussi.

- Donc...

- Donc, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, qu'est ce que tu éprouve pour Quinn?

- Pardon? Demanda-t-elle en devenant rouge pivoine.

- Il faut **vraiment** que t'ailles voir un ORL parce que t'entend **vraiment** rien.

- Et toi, tu es **vraiment** exaspérante et qu'est ce qui te fais croire que j'éprouve quelque chose pour Quinn.

- Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous.

- Que... Comment... Est ce que Quinn t'as parlé de quelque chose? Demanda-t-elle un peu affolé.

- Non, elle a préféré laisser un peu de suspens et de toute façon ça ne me regarde pas je veux juste savoir si tu ressens quelque chose pour elle.

- Je... Je... Je...

- Je je je quoi?

- Tu me laisse le temps de parler!

- Je t'écoute.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour Quinn, parce que tu as raison, il s'est bien passé quelque chose mais je ne sais pas trop comment l'interpréter et comment réagir face à ça, donc je suis un peu perdu. Le silence s'installa pendant deux longues minutes jusqu'à se que je coupe ses réflexion silencieuse.

- Vous avez baisé sauvagement dans le placard du concierge c'est ça? Demandais-je avec un grand sourire ce qui me valut qu'elle lève les yeux aux ciels.

- Non Santana, ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

- D'accord mais je pense quand même que tu devrais y réfléchir, parce que je suis sure que tu en souffre et je peux te dire que tu n'est pas la seule à en souffrir.

- Ah bon, Quinn en souffre?

- Non, c'est moi qui en souffre, voir autant de tension sexuelle non assouvit, ça m'a rendu encore plus accros qu'avant.

- Pourquoi est ce que cette réponse ne m'étonne pas de toi? Demanda-t-elle en levant une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel.

- Parce que tu me connais trop bien Rachel. Répondis-je en souriant. Non mais sérieusement, ça ne couterais rien d'essayer.

- Mais Santana, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais dire à Quinn et je suis quasiment sure de ne pas être lesbienne.

- Quasiment.

- Oui quasiment, j'en ai marre de devoir réfléchir à tout ça.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas te remettre avec Finn.

- Non, ça jamais.

- Je sais ce qu'on va faire. En fait j'allais improviser et peu être que ça l'aiderait.

- Je t'écoute. Dit-elle plus intéressé par ce que j'avais à dire que jamais.

- Est ce que tu éprouve quelques chose pour un garçon en ce moment?

- Non.

- Est ce que tu ressens quelque chose pour Quinn?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Voilà, problème réglé il faut que vous en parliez, après vous coucherez ensemble et ma vie pourra enfin redevenir normal.

- Qui est ce qui t'as éduqué comme ça, est ce que ta mère sait que tu est nymphomane?

- Pourquoi est ce que tout le monde pense que je suis nympho et je crois qu'elle le sait, plusieurs fois elle a été convoqué au lycée parce que qu'on m'a surpris plusieurs fois dans les vestiaires ou dans le placard du concierge et ça m'étonnerais qu'elle n'est jamais entendu les bruits qui venait de ma chambre.

- Tu es vraiment pas croyable.

- Vous devriez essayer les vestiaires avec Q, c'est super hot. Continuais-je le regard rêveur.

- Je ne coucherais pas avec Quinn dans des vestiaires.

- Mais tu le feras. Dis-je en la narguant.

- Tu n'es pas possible Santana Lopez.

- Mais c'est pour ça qu'on m'aime non?

- C'est beau de rêver. Bon, parlons d'autre chose et si tu me parlais de ta nouvelle et mystérieuse blonde.

- Oulah. Dis-je en regardant une montre inexistante à mon poigné. Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est? Continuais-je en me levant.

- Tu ne changeras donc jamais. Fit-elle en secouant la tête.

- Bonne fin de journée Rachel, on se voit demain. Lançais-je en sortant de chez Rachel.

* * *

><p>- Me revoilà.<p>

- Hey, ma chérie, comment ça c'est passé avec Rachel.

- Plutôt pas mal, je passe juste me changer Q va pas tarder.

- Oh, et bien j'espère que vous allez passer une bonne soirée.

- Je ne passerais pas une bonne soirée sans avoir eu un baiser de ma princesse.

- Alors viens ici. M'ordonna-t-elle avant de m'embrasser passionnément.

Je passais une robe classe mais décontracté, j'allais m'installer dans le lit avec Britt quand on sonna.

- Santana, ha llegado Quinn.

- J'arrive! Bisous ma chérie. Je déposait un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de me diriger vers la porte.

- Passe une bonne soirée.

- Je vais essayer.

* * *

><p>- Hey S!<p>

- Salut Q.

- Alors, où allez vous ce soir les filles? Demanda ma mère un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Je pense que je vais emmener votre fille au Breadsticks Mme Lopez.

- Tu peux m'appeler Maribel tu sais et je pense que le Breastick est une très bonne idée.

- On prononce Breadsticks Mama. La corrigeais-je en rigolant.

- Perdon perdon, répondit-elle en levant les bras au ciel, bon je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps.

- Attend Mama, tu peux me passer un peu d'argent s'il te plait.

- Madre mia esta chica. Je vais chercher mon porte feuille ne bougez pas.

- Attendez, c'est bon, je payerai. Lança Quinn.

- Q tu commence à me faire peur, d'abord le Breadsticks en tête à tête maintenant c'est toi qui m'invite, tu veux me ramener dans ton lit ou quoi? Tu sais que je suis un peu plus chère que ça.

- Santana! M'interrompis ma mère. Je t'ai déjà dis d'arrêter de plaisanter avec ça.

- Je rigole Mama, je ne coucherais pas avec Q... ce soir. Dis-je en éclatant de rire, ma mère leva les yeux au ciel et Quinn rougie légèrement.

- Mais qui est ce qui t'as éduqué comme ça?

- Toi Mama, bon allez Q on y va ou on risque de jamais partir.

- Au revoir Mada... Maribel. Se corrigea Q avec un sourire.

- Amusez vous bien et surtout pas de bêti... Je fermais la porte coupant court à ses "demandes".

* * *

><p>Quand on arriva au restaurant Quinn nous avait réservé une table.<p>

- Suivez-moi. Nous demanda la serveuse.

- Je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça du tout Q. Lui glissais-je alors qu'on nous escortait jusqu'à notre table.

- Comme quoi?

- Pas du genre à réserver.

- Eh bien voilà quelque chose d'intéressant, j'ai réussis à impressionner Santana Lopez. Dit-elle en s'asseyant à notre table.

- Vous désirez boire quelque chose? Demanda la serveuse.

- De l'eau pour moi.

- C'est bon S, j'ai dis que je payais.

- De l'eau quand même.

- Et pour vous?

- Elle prendra la même chose que moi, merci. Répondis-je à l'intention de la serveuse ce qui me valut un regard surpris de Quinn. Tu m'as déjà surpris pleins de fois, je crois même que tu es celle qui m'a le plus surpris dans ma vie.

- Ah bon, alors fais-moi par de tes "surprises".

- Alors, commençais-je en faisant mine de réfléchir, j'ai été surprise quand j'ai vu que tu étais prête à tout pour être populaire, parce que entre nous j'aurais pas été capable de sortir avec Finn moi.

- San tu as couché avec lui.

- C'est différent, je pensais à quelqu'un d'autre donc ça ne compte pas, ensuite tu m'as surprise quand tu es tombé enceinte, quand tu as chanté cette chanson pour prouvais que toi aussi tu pouvais chanter du Funk, je me souviens encore de la tête de Mercedes, quand tu as fais mine de n'avoir rien vu après nous avoir surprise dans les vestiaires avec Brittany, aussi quand tu m'as balancé à Sylvester pour ma chirurgie, je ne mis attendais absolument pas, quand tu a quitter les cheer leader pour le glee club, j'ai été surprise quand j'ai vu la tête que tu avais avant ta chirurgie, quand tu es allé traîner avec les Skanks, quand tu n'as pas dénoncé Shelby et quand j'ai appris que tu étais attiré par Rachel, j'ai tout d'abord cru à une blague, ensuite, j'ai eu envi de vomir puis j'ai été surprise.

- Wow, je ne savais pas que j'étais si "surprenante", sache que tu m'a aussi surprise.

- Vous avez choisit? Demanda la serveuse de retour.

- On va prendre des pates à la bolognaise. Me coupa Quinn quand j'ouvrais la bouche.

- Tu commande à ma place maintenant?

- Mais je suis ton exemple.

- Alors, on en était où, ah oui, alors quand est ce que je t'ai surprise?

On continua de parler pendant tout le repas de tout et de rien, rigolant plus que jamais, jusqu'à se que le restaurant ferme et nous "jette" dehors.

- J'ai passé une super soirée Q. Dis-je en souriant en me dirigeant vers notre taxis.

- Est ce que ça te dérange si on continu de parler? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton sérieux.

- Euh non, mais le chauffeur risque de s'impatienter.

- Je vais lui dire de nous attendre cinq minutes. Elle s'éloigna et revint vite le sourire aux lèvres. Il va nous attendre.

- De quoi est ce que tu veux me parler?

- Comment tu sais quand tu es amoureux d'une personne San? Lâcha-t-elle un peu nerveuse.

- Wow, tu aurais peut-être due me prévenir avant de dire ça non? Est ce que c'est à cause de Berry?

- Tu n'auras aucun renseignement sur la personne, juste réponds moi.

- Ok euh, je décidais de penser à tout ce que je ressentais pour Brittany, quand tu aimes une personne... tu voudrais être sans arrêt avec elle, elle te manque dès qu'elle est loin de toi, tu aimes tout d'elle même ses défauts tu serais prêt a tout pour elle, tu meurs d'envi de l'embrasser à chaque fois que tu la vois, tu... Je fus coupé par les lèvres de Quinn sur les miennes, ses lèvres étaient douce et très agréable, elle embrassait très bien, mais elle n'égalait en rien Brittany, dios mio Brittany! Je posais ma main sur sa joue et la reculais doucement.

- Q... murmurais-je mon front appuyé contre le sien, je suis désolé si je t'ai donné l'impression de quoi que se soit mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi et je suis sure que toi non plus.

- Je suis vraiment désolé S, mais... une larme coula sur sa joue que je m'empressais d'essuyer, je suis complètement perdu San, je ne sais plus quoi faire.

- L'amour, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus compliqué, mais là tu vois je sais que ma blonde m'attend chez moi dans mon lit et que je l'aime plus que tout, j'ai envi de passer le reste de ma vie avec elle et je sais que je n'éprouverais jamais ça pour toi et je sais que toi non plu, la seule chose qu'il te reste à faire c'est d'aller parler avec Rachel. Soudain quelque chose se déclencha en moi. Q, est ce que je peux prendre le taxi?

- Quoi, mais, comment tu veux que je rentre moi après?

- Je sais pas, mais tu me doit bien ça, ma princesse va énormément m'en vouloir de mettre laissé embrasser.

- J'imagine que je n'ai pas trop le choix.

- Merci Q, dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Il va vraiment falloir que tu finisses par me parler de cette fille. Cria-t-elle alors que j'entrais déjà dans le taxi.

* * *

><p>Après avoir crié pendant la moitié du trajet sur mon chauffeur, j'arrivais enfin chez moi, j'entrais en courant, embrassais vite ma mère et parti dans ma chambre. J'arrivais essoufflé de m'être autant agité.<p>

- San? Me demanda Brittany le regard étonné.

- Britt. J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer. Répondis-je le plus sérieusement du monde.

* * *

><p><strong>Mais que va-t-il se passait? :p<strong>

**J'attends vos rewiews avec impatience :D**

**Par contre il va falloir être patient pour le dernier chapitre parce que je vais tout faire pour qu'il soit le mieux possible :)**


	19. Chapter 16

**Voilà, dernier chapitre...**

**Je sais que j'ai été longue, ça fait un moment qu'il est écrit mais je voulais qu'il soit le mieux possible, alors il est pas parfait mais il tient la route mdr. J'avais pas internet là où j'étais, la seule fois où j'ai pu le mettre, je me suis trompé de chapitre, encore désolé, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
><strong>

**Enjoy :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Tout<em> est bien qui finit bien...<em>

* * *

><p>- Britt. J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer. Je m'assis sur le lit un sourire bizarre au visage, tout était clair maintenant Quinn Fabray je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ce que tu viens de faire pour moi .<p>

- San, c'est quoi cte tête, tu vas bien? M'a-t-elle demandé avec un sourire moqueur.

- Oui, tout va très bien enfin, tout dépend de toi, mon dieu c'est certainement le plus beau jour de ma vie. Continuai-je complètement surexcité.

- Ma chérie, ne le prend pas mal mais... aurais-tu bu?

- Pas du tout, tu me connais je serais plutôt en train de pleurer si j'avais bu.

- Ok, mais alors qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive , on dirait que tu as vu une licorne ou un truc dans le genre, au mon dieu, est ce que tu as vu une licorne, si oui dis moi que tu as pris des photos je t'en supplie. Demanda-t-elle surexcité.

- Non je n'ai pas vu de licorne.

- Alors c'est quoi?

Je fis durer le suspens quelque instant puis lançais un grand sourire aux lèvres: J'ai embrassé Quinn.

- Tu... tu... je suis pas sure d'avoir bien compris, tu as fais quoi?

- J'ai embrassé Quinn, en fait c'est plutôt elle qui m'a embrassé, mais bon je l'ai pas vraiment repousser, qui aurait cru qu'elle embrassé si... je vit une larme couler sur sa joue, je remarquais alors son teint blême je n'ai jamais aimé voir les gens pleurer et surtout pas Britt... Brittany? Pourquoi est ce que tu pleures ma belle?

- Pourquoi? Cria-t-elle presque. Je pensais que tu m'aimais.

- Mais je n'ai jamais dis le contraire, pourquoi tu dis ça? Demandais-je soudain déboussolé.

- Est ce que tu t'entends Santana, tu arrive toute contente, tu dis que Q embrasse super bien et que c'est certainement le plus beau jour de ta vie, je suis censé comprendre quoi exactement? Un torrent de larmes coulait maintenant le long de ses joues ce qui me fit mal au coeur. Je crois que... je crois que je ferais mieux de partir.

- Non Britt attend! Una idiota voilà ce que je suis, Santana Lopez ou la fille qui rate tout ce qu'elle fait, c'est le moment de tout expliquer Santana. Ecoute Brittany je n'éprouve absolument rien pour Q, c'est ma meilleure amie, c'est toi que j'aime. A son expression confuse, j'ai décidé de continuer. Avant de m'embrasser, elle m'a demandé comment c'était d'être amoureuse alors j'ai pensé à tout ce que je ressentais pour toi parce que tu es la seule que j'aime et que j'ai jamais aimé, tu es la seule à me faire ressentir ces papillons qui sont si significatif, tu es la seule devant qui je rougie, tu es la seule qui soit faite pour moi j'en suis sur... et même quand elle a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes j'ai pensé: dios mio qu'est ce que j'aimerais que se soit les lèvres de ma blonde. Brittany, tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivé, sans toi je ne serais jamais qui je suis maintenant, tu m'as rendu meilleure, sans toi je serais encore cette salope qui passe son temps à insulter et rabaisser les autres, mais non tu m'as rendu amoureuse, faible, fleur bleue, romantique, jalouse, aimante, tu m'as rendu meilleure Britt et je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissante. Tu m'impressionne un peu plus chaque jour. Tu es la seule que j'ai jamais aimé et celle que j'aimerais toujours quoi que tu fasse tu es et tu restera la seule que j'aime. Et chaque jour, j'ai l'impression de retomber amoureuse. Sous une soudaine impulsion je me suis levais et j'ai pris la bague avec un énorme diamant en bonbon rangé dans le tiroir de mon bureau, j'ai souris en voyant le regard intrigué de Brittany quand je me suis agenouillé devant elle. Brittany je t'aime et je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer, je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi, il m'est impossible de passer une minute loin de toi sans me sentir totalement perdu, tu es mon soleil, tu illumines ma vie alors Brittany Susan Pierce, est ce que tu accepterais de te marier avec moi. Une larme roula sur sa joue mais celle là était une larme de joie, une larme qui symbolisait tellement pour moi. Je sais qu'on est jeune et je ne veux pas me marier tout de suite, je n'en parlerais même pas à ma mère pour le moment, mais c'est juste pour te montrer mon amour et te dire que tu es la seule et que je ne veux personne d'autre comme femme ou comme mère de mes enfants. A mon tour de ne plus retenir mes larmes, on aurait pu me comparer à une fontaine. Alors, qu'est ce que tu en dit?

- Bien sur que je veux, San je t'aime plus que tout au monde.

Je lui passais sa bague au doigt et l'embrassais ensuite le plus tendrement possible, je fit passé tout mon amour dans ce baiser et me callais ensuite dans ses bras. On resta comme ça un long moment comblé par la présence de l'autre.

- Ca me fait tellement plaisir San. Me dit-elle en regardant sa bague après avoir déposé quelques baiser sur mon front. Elle est vraiment magnifique.

- C'était censé être un de tes cadeaux d'anniversaire, tu sais cette demande était tout ce qui a de plus imprévu après avoir embrassé Quinn, j'ai réalisé que même si elle embrasse étonnement bien, ça n'avait rien à voir avec toi. Je déposais un rapide baiser sur les lèvres avant de continuer. Mais ne t'inquiète surtout pas dès que j'aurais assez d'argent je t'achèterais une vrai bague.

-Non San. Dit-elle avec un sourire. Je veux garder celle-là pour toujours.

- Je t'aime tu le sais ça. Dis-je en embrassant son petit nez que j'aimais tant.

- Moi aussi ma chérie. Et si tu m'expliquait cette histoire de mère de tes enfants? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire taquin.

- Oui, Nous aurons une fille. Répondis-je avec un immense sourire.

- Tu rigole on en aura au moins vingt. Je souris, parce qu'à ce moment là c'était la seule chose que je pouvait faire, j'aimais tant cette personnalité si unique.

- On en aura deux maximum.

- D'accord, mais alors ce sera deux fille.

- Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas choisir.

- C'est pas grave on aura quand même deux fille. Je lui sourie le plus tendrement du monde. Tu porteras la première et elle te ressemblera mais que physiquement parce qu'elle aura mon caractère on pourrait l'appeler mini S ou quelque chose du genre la deuxième ça sera l'inverse et elle on l'appellera avec le nom d'une fleur parce qu'elle sera aussi belle qu'une fleur.

- On les appellera comme tu veux du moment qu'on est ensemble ça me va. Dis-je avec un immense sourire -je sais je souries beaucoup là tout de suite- plus amoureuse que jamais.

- Oh et puis on aura une maison immense. Elle était si belle avec son air enfantin. Une villa immense dans la montagne.

- Tu préfèrerais pas plutôt une grande maison sur la plage à LA. Dis-je sur un ton rêveur.

- Oh oui, ça serait génial. Et on aurait un chien et des poules.

- Des poules Britt? Demandais-je en haussant un sourcil pas sur d'avoir bien entendu.

- Oui comme ça elle feront pleins d'œufs et on aura plein de poussin.

- Tu préférerais pas plutôt un lapin? Demandais-je perplexe.

- S'il te plait. Me fit-elle avec une moue plus qu'adorable, comment étais-je censé lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

- D'accord mais tu sais on a encore toute une vie devant nous. Dis-je en l'embrassant au coin des lèvres.

Je m'endormis quelques minutes plus tard un grand sourire sur le visage.

* * *

><p>- San? Murmura Britt au milieu de la nuit.<p>

- Oui ma chérie. Répondis-je émergeant de mon sommeil.

- Je peux te poser une question?

- D'accord, mais juste une, j'étais en train de rêver de la tête jalouse de Quinn quand elle verrait tout notre bonheur.

- Est ce que si tu pouvais recommencer ta vie, tu changerais quelque chose? Demanda-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde

- Euh oui, pleins de chose... je pense que dès le début je te dirais à quel point je t'aime et dès que tu répondrait que toi aussi je t'embrasserais en plein milieu des couloirs, je dirais à mes parents que je suis gay immédiatement, je pense que je trouverais un moyen d'envoyer cet espèce d'abruti de Shane le plus loin possible de McKinley et même si ça ruinerait ma réputation j'essaierais d'être plus proche des Nems et de Teen Jessus. Je regrette plein de chose Britt, à un moment ma vie n'était que regret, je crois que la seule chose que je ne regrette pas c'est de t'avoir rencontré.

- Oh San, c'est trop mignon. Elle se pencha pour m'embrasser et se rendormi quelques minutes plus tard dans mes bras.

* * *

><p>Après que mon réveil nous est réveillé, on entendit des bruits de pas montant les escaliers.<p>

- Désolé ma chérie mais il va falloir te cacher. Elle souffla et se dirigea vers le placard, je m'en voulais de lui faire subir tout ça, devoir aller se cacher à chaque fois que ma mère approchais, on avait décidé que c'était le meilleur endroit où elle pouvait se cacher vu que ma mère ne s'approchais jamais de ce placard. J'étais vraiment heureuse d'être avec elle, elle était vraiment merveilleuse, parfaite, j'arriverais à la faire sortir de cette chambre et après on pourrait dire à tout le monde qu'on se marierait et on aurait une super maison sur la plage avec deux filles et des poules. Cette pensée me fit sourire j'étais amoureuse, complètement, follement amoureuse.

- Santana dépêche-toi ou tu vas être en retard, Quinn ne va pas tarder.

- A hora voy! Je me levais et parti prendre des habits dans ma penderie mais surtout pour embrasser ma belle. Ma chérie fais moi un bisous, j'y vais.

- Est ce que je dois continuer à t'appeler Mme Lopez ou alors ça va être Mme Pierce? Demanda-t-elle après m'avoir embrasser.

- On en parle ce soir. Répondis-je en souriant, je me dirigeais vers la porte mais elle m'attrapa par le poigné pour me retourner et me plaquer contre le mur, elle planta son regard dans le mien et combla la distance entre nos deux bouche, ces lèvres se mouvait passionnément contre les miennes, elle passa doucement sa langue sur mes lèvres pour demander l'accès, je m'empressais de le lui accorder nos langue commencèrent alors un ballet enflammé, Elle rompit le baiser et m'embrassa rapidement au coin de la bouche, elle s'éloigna ensuite un sourire timide aux lèvres.

- Quoi qu'il arrive n'oublies jamais que je t'aime Santana. Me lança-t-elle alors que je sortais de la chambre.

- Moi aussi Britt.

* * *

><p>- Hola mi amor quel tal?<p>

- Genial, todo esta ge-nial! Répondis-je à ma mère en lui plantant un bisous sur la joue.

- Ca faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu d'aussi bonne humeur de bon matin.

- Parce que aujourd'hui j'aime la vie. Bonne journée! Laçais-je en prenant une pomme.

- Salut San. Me lança Quinn quand j'entrais dans sa voiture.

- Coucou ma belle.

- Ca va?

- Oh que oui. Répondis-je en croquant dans ma pomme.

- Tu sais on est pas obligé de reparler de l'autre soir. Dit-elle avec une mine gêné.

- Comme tu veux. Lui répondis-je un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- T'es sur que ça va normalement tu m'aurais fait toute une scène.

- Je suis juste de super humeur mais on peut se disputer si tu veux.

- Ca va, je me contenterais de ta bonne humeur.

La journée se passa merveilleusement bien, rien ne pouvait entacher mon humeur, malgré quelques incidents qui me passèrent au dessus de la tête c'était ma journée et rien ne pouvait venir la gâcher. Les gens me regardait impressionné avec de grand yeux ce demandant qui était cette magnifique fille - il faut dire ce qui est - avec un énorme sourire plaquée sur le visage. J'ai dit bonjour à tout les élèves du glee club et j'ai même complimenté Rachel sur ces habits du jour.

Je me retrouvais à trainer avec cette dernière dans les couloirs en attendant l'heure du glee club, quand je pense à comment j'ai pu détesté cette fille par le passé, il avait suffit de pas grand chose pour la rendre supportable.

- Alors Rachel qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive?

- Rien pourquoi quelque chose irait mal? S'affola-t-elle.

- Je sais pas, c'est juste que je ne t'ai pas entendu piailler de toute la journée et il faut avoué que venant de toi c'est assez anormal.

- Rien, j'ai pas passé un super week-end c'est tout, et toi qu'est ce que t'as fait ce week-end?

- Quinn m'a invité au resto hier soir.

- Elle t'as quoi? S'étrangla-t-elle.

- Et si vous arrêtiez cinq minutes et que vous vous disiez enfin ce que vous ressentez l'une pour l'autre. Répliquais-je en soulevant un sourcil.

- Je sais qu'elle ne ressent pas la même chose, on s'est disputé samedi.

- Pour quelle raison? Demandais-je exaspéré par leur comportement puéril.

- Pour rien, à cause de Finn.

- Ok je veux même pas en savoir plus, vous êtes pa-thé-ti-ques, et en plus hier après qu'elle m'est embrassé...

- Elle t'a embrassé! Me coupa-t-elle plus hystérique que jamais.

- Oui Berry et oui elle embrasse bien avant que tu demande. Bref donc comme je le disais elle semblait complètement ailleurs et je suis sûre à 50% qu'elle aurait aimé que ce soit toi.

- 50%?

- Beh oui, tout le monde rêve de m'embrasser elle peut railler ça de sa liste des choses à faire avant de mourir.

- Evidemment, j'aurais du me douter de cette réponse. Fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Dis-moi que j'ai tord. Rigolais-je même si je suis sure que tout le monde rêve secrètement d'un jour posé sa bouche sur la mienne.

- Et sinon, quelle est la raison de cet immense sourire avec lequel tu t'es baladé toute la journée?

- C'est un secret.

- Dis-le moi. Demanda-t-elle sur un ton suppliant.

Heureusement pour moi la cloche sonna.

- Désolé Mademoiselle mais nous avons cours.

- Je saurais ce que tu caches Santana.

Rachel, Quinn et Kurt décidèrent de faire de mon cours un enfer n'arrêtant de me demander la cause de mon sourire et de lancer des hypothèse toute plus folle les unes que les autres, j'ai résisté comme j'ai pu mais malheureusement je suis faible -enfin pas vraiment mais comme j'étais surexcité- alors j'ai décidé de leur faire part de la nouvelle.

- Bon d'accord je vais vous dire. Je me souviendrais à jamais de cette image, ils étaient tous assis en face de moi avec un énorme sourire, ils étaient heureux pour moi, ils étaient heureux que je sois heureuse, ils sont ma famille, je les aime plus que tout, ils comptent énormément pour moi. Ils sont ma vrai famille. Une larme perla sur ma joue. Je l'ai demandé en mariage! De l'incompréhension passa sur leur visage, heureusement Rachel était là pour rompre le silence gênant qui c'était installé.

- Tu crois pas que vous vous précipitais un peu? Demanda-t-elle perplexe.

- Mais on va pas se marier tout de suite, on s'est juste promis qu'on se mariera un jour.

- D'accord, mais vous sortez pas ensemble depuis longtemps. Continua Quinn.

- Je sais mais officieusement on s'aime depuis la première fois que nos regards se sont croisé.

- Et moi qui pensais que tu ne te remettrais jamais de Britt. Ajouta Finn.

- En fait surprise, elle n'a pas déménagé avec ses parents et du coup elle est venue vivre en cachette chez moi, d'ailleurs je sais toujours pas pourquoi elle veut le dire à personne parce que...

- Attend, de qui tu parles là? Me coupa Quinn.

- Beh de Britt, j'arrive pas à croire que vous aillez pu penser une seule seconde que je pourrais sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Oh mon dieu non. Lâcha Mercedes. Ils avaient tous une expression gêné et triste sur le visage.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, pourquoi vous faites cte tête? Demandais-je avec un sourire.

- Santana, m'interpella Mr Shuester derrière moi, Brittany est... elle est morte.

- Non non, vous n'avez pas compris, elle est chez moi, elle doit certainement être en train de dormir, on peut aller la voir si vous voulez. Quinn se leva et me prit dans ses bras.

- Ca va aller ma belle, ca va aller.

- Bien sure que ça va aller. Répondis-je avec un sourire en la regardant tout allait bien puisque Brittany n'était pas morte.

- Viens, on va te montrer. Me dit Puck en me tendant la main.

Je montais en voiture avec Rachel suivit par les autres voitures, aucun mot ne fut échangé durant le trajet jusqu'au cimetière. Au cimetière?

- Où est ce qu'on va, j'ai une peur bleue des cimetières Rachel, allons nous en. Une sensation bizarre commençait à remuer mon estomac, un mauvais pressentiment.

- Viens, ça ne prendra qu'une minute.

Après avoir marché sur 500 mètres on arriva devant une pierre où été écrit:

Brittany Susan Pierce

1994 - 2012

Toute trace de sourire s'effaça de mon visage.

- C'est pas possible, il doit y avoir une erreur.

- Le jour de la fusillade Brittany s'est fait tirer dessus, elle ne s'est jamais réveillé, ses blessures étaient trop grave et les secours ont mis trop de temps à arriver. M'expliqua Blaine après des minutes de silences interminable, les larmes dévalaient mes joues sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Tu t'es réveillé deux jours après ton opération et quand tu as su pour Brittany tu es tombé dans le coma, les parents de Brittany ont voulus attendre qui tu te réveille pour l'enterrement, mais finalement, il a eu lieu en même temps que tout les autres une semaine avant ton réveil.

- Non, no es posible, no hay manera que sea verdad, nunca podria abandonarme! Criais-je en larmes.

- Chut chut calme toi. Me murmura Quinn en me prenant dans ses bras. Je suis désolé Santana, je suis désolé.

Je suis resté 3 heures et 28 minutes à pleurer sur sa tombe avant que Quinn et Finn me ramène de force jusqu'à chez moi, en rentrant je ne l'ai trouvé nul part, elle est morte, elle est partie, ce jour là je suis morte moi aussi, c'est ce qu'on dit tout mes proches, je n'ai plus jamais adressé la personne à qui que se soit. Elle était ma vie, elle était mon amour, elle était mon ame soeur, jamais je ne l'oublierais, jamais je ne pourrais la remplacé, elle est tout pour moi, elle a laissé un grand vide, je suis en colère contre tout le monde mais surtout en colère car je n'ai pas su voir l'évidence.

Il y a environ 6 mois il a suffit d'un moment d'un tout petit moment pour changer ma vie, aujourd'hui il y a eu ce moment décisif qui a encore tout changer qui a mit fin à tout se qui était bon dans ma vie.

Je 'aimais.

Rectification... Je l'aime.

* * *

><p><em>... ou pas.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolé qu'elle soit morte, mais vous l'aviez un peu tous deviné :**_  
><em>

**Je vous remercie d'avoir suivi et reviewé cette FF**

**Je reviendrais vite avec un épilogue à la fin de l'été :)  
><strong>


	20. Epilogue

**Je m'excuse, je m'excuse, je m'excuse, je sais que j'ai quelque mois de retard et croyez moi je m'en veux terriblement. J'ai eu plusieurs petits problèmes qui m'ont empêchés de finir ce chapitre :( Bref je m'étais dit que pour arriver il me fallait une bonne dose de tristesse et vu que c'est silence radio avec ma meilleure amie j'ai décidée d'écrire et vu que je suis en vacances c'est le parfait timing.**

**J'ai adoré vos rewiews pour le dernier chapitres elles me touche énormément, une fois de plus je suis désolé qu'elle soit morte.  
><strong>

**J'espère que vous avez fait attention à toute les phrases que j'ai mis au début de chaque chapitre parce que je les ai toute integret dans ce chapitre :)  
><strong>

**Retour au chapitre c'est donc l'épilogue qui clos cette fanfiction que j'ai pris un immense plaisir à écrire, je suis désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe et j'espère qu'il vous plaira j'ai fait de mon mieux pour qu'il soit le mieux possible, c'est pas vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler un Happy Edding.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Epilogue: Ce Moment Décisif<p>

A partir de ce jour quelque chose est mort chez Santana, elle n'a plus jamais été la même, elle errait dans les couloirs le regard dans le vide, les cheveux ramené dans un chignon en bataille, les yeux rougis et gonflés et très souvent on pouvait voir des larmes silencieuse couler sur ses joues, elle est devenue encore pus maigre qu'après sa sortie du coma, c'est le spectacle le plus horrible qu'il m'est été donné de voir, personne ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Elle s'asseyait au fond de la salle et posait son regard dans le vide, il était impossible de parler avec elle car elle ne répondait jamais, le seul moments de la journée où elle parlait, était quand je l'emmenais sur la tombe de Brittany c'était seulement à cette condition qu'elle avait accepter de sortir de chez elle et de retourner en cours. Elle rentrait chez se changeait et se maquillait et elle arrivait sur sa tombe avec ce sourire qu'elle n'a jamais accordé à personne autre que Britt. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même. Elle perdait un peu plus chaque jour, dès qu'elle quittait le cimetière elle laissait un petit bout d'elle avec sa blonde, cette fille qu'elle aimait tant, cette personne qui représentait tout pour elle. Sans elle Santana n'était plus rien, sans elle Santana mourrait un peu plus chaque jour.

Je m'en voulais, je m'en voulais tellement, j'avais laissé vivre ma meilleure amie pendant environ 6 mois avec l'illusion que sa petite amie, non, son âme-soeur -parce que c'est ce qu'elles étaient, elles étaient destinés à s'aimer- était toujours présente à ses côtés, toutes les fois où nous avons discuté, les moments où je la charriais à propos de sa mystérieuse petite amie, il aurait suffit de rien pour qu'elle se rende compte de la vérité. Je m'en voulais.

Mais tout à changé le lendemain du bal. J'avais trainé Santana de force avec Rachel et moi, entre amies comme l'avait fait Sam, Mercedes et Rachel l'année d'avant, tout c'est passé à merveille pour Rachel et moi, mais Santana, est resté assise toute la soirée à se servir du punch dans lequel elle versait le contenu de la flasque que je n'avais pas réussi à lui enlever. Alors qu'on dansait comme deux folles au milieu de la piste de danse, le regard de Rachel se fixa derrière moi et une ombre de tristesse vint ternir ses yeux chocolat.

- Hey qu'est ce qui t'arrive?

- Rien, c'est juste que je me sens mal qu'on soit tous entrain de s'amuser alors que Santana est au 36ème dessous. Répondit-elle fixant toujours Santana qui essayait désespérément de faire tomber les dernières goutes d'alcool fort de sa flasque.

- Je sais, moi aussi, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Continuais-je en l'entrainant en dehors de la piste.

On resta quelques instants à observer Santana qui avait le regard dans le vide.

- Tu sais je l'ai vraiment détesté. Déclara soudainement Rachel..

-Mais c'est parce qu'elle sait être détestable. Rigolais-je.

- Exact, les seuls moments où je l'appréciais vraiment c'était quand elle était avec Brittany, je n'avais jamais vu deux personnes s'aimer comme elles s'aimaient, c'était magique cette bulle qui s'était formé autour d'elle.

- Je sais, c'était le seul couple qui aurait eu un futur parmi nous.

- Quand est ce qu'on rentre? Nous surpris une Santana passablement éméché.

- Et bien, commença Rachel, on voit qui est couronné roi et reine et on...

- Vous savez, la coupa Santana, le premier jour où on s'est affiché ensemble au lycée, après qu'on soit sorti de cette salle de classe, Britt m'a regardé et elle m'a dit: Je t'aime, tu voudrais bien devenir ma reine? Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues de la Latina. J'ai pas vraiment compris ce qu'elle voulait dire alors après elle m'a expliqué que cette année elle voulait que je sois reine et elle roi. Elle voulait qu'on règne sur McKinley. Ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Elle aurait fait un super roi. Ajouta-t-elle après un petit silence.

Je sentis une larme perler sur ma joue et je vis que Rachel était dans le même état. Soyons clair, Santana est peu être la pire des garces mais on l'aime, on l'aime car elle est unique et spécial, la voir comme ça me fend le cœur.

- Et maintenant l'annonce de votre roi et de votre reine. Annonça Figgins, on essuya vite nos larmes sauf Santana qui se foutait royalement qu'on puisse la voir pleurer, comme elle se foutait de tout le reste à vrai dire.

- On à pas besoin de rester. Dis-je à Santana. Allez viens on te ramène chez toi.

* * *

><p>En arrivant on aida la mère de la Latina à la monter dans sa chambre, en plus d'être bourré, elle avait fondu en larme en entendant "Landslide" qui passait à la radio. Mme Lopez nous raccompagna ensuite jusqu'à la porte.<p>

- On est désolé qu'elle est bu. S'excusa Rachel.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je connais ma fille, elle est impossible à arrêter quand elle a une idée. Expliqua Mme Lopez avec son accent hispanique, elle avait l'air exténué, les cheveux en bataille, des cernes énormes sous yeux, elle n'arrivait pas à la cheville de Santana mais on voyait clairement ne dormait pas beaucoup.

- Vous tenez le coup? Demandais-je tristement.

- C'est dur, elle se réveille toute les nuits en criant son nom et savoir que... je ne peux absolument rien faire me tus.

- Vous voulez qu'on reste ce soir? Proposais-je.

- C'est gentil Quinn, mais c'est la soirée du bal et je suis sure qu'un jolie couple comme vous à un tas d'autre chose à faire. Dit-elle avec un vrai sourire cette fois.

- Ah, non, on est pas. Bafouillais-je sous le regard amusé des deux femmes.

- Bref, je devrais certainement retourner auprès de Santana. Bonne fin de soirée les filles.

- Bonsoir Mme Lopez. A-t-on dit à l'unisson avant de retourner à la voiture.

* * *

><p>Je l'ai ramené chez elle et on a discuté assise sur les marches de son perron.<p>

- Alors t'as passé une bonne soirée, demandais-je pour briser le silence confortable qui c'était installé alors qu'on regardaient les étoiles.

- Plutôt pas mal si on oubli Santana. Au fait, je ne savait pas que tu dansais si bien. Fit-elle remarquer sans doute pour changer de sujet.

- Qu'est ce que tu crois? Je suis Quinn Fabray. Plaisantais-je.

- Et ce slow, je ne t'imaginais vraiment pas aussi bonne danseuse.

- Je ne vais pas me vexer, et puis tu sais, tout dépend de mon partenaire et il faut avouer ce qui est, tu étais génial. Dis-je en rougissant, je bénis la nuit pour empêcher Rachel de voir mes joues bordeaux.

- Merci. Mes yeux se perdirent dans les siens qui eux détaillaient très clairement ma bouche. C'était **LE** moment tout ce que j'avais rêvé de faire depuis des mois se réaliserait enfin, je sentit bientôt son souffle chaud près de mes lèvres.

- Sinon comment ça se passe avec Finn? J'eu une soudaine envi de me tirer une balle, quelle idiote.

- Oh... euh... et bien. Commença-t-elle visiblement déçu. J'ai décidé de ne plus faire attention à lui, ce n'est qu'un idiot après tout.

- Je suis on ne peu plus d'accord, mais qu'est ce qui t'as fait réaliser ça, ça fait quand même trois ans que tu lui cours après.

- Il faut être idiot pour laisser tomber Quinn Fabray. Murmura-t-elle timidement au bout de quelques secondes.

Je lâchais un petit "Oh" de surprise ne m'attendant absolument pas à cette réponse, en fin de compte peut-être Santana avait-elle raison, peut-être Rachel éprouvait-elle des sentiments réciproque au miens. La sonnerie de mon téléphone me tira de mes réflexion.

_Maman: Quinnie je commence à m'inquiéter tiens-moi au courant de ce que tu fais._

_Envoyé: J'arrive_

- C'est ma mère, répondis-je à la question silencieuse de Rachel. Je devrais y aller.

- Oh oui bien sur. Dit-elle en se levant d'un bond. Je me suis levé à mon tour et nous avons marché jusqu'à sa porte.

- Bon beh bonne nuit alors. Soufflais-je en baissant la tête, les mains dans les poches ne sachant pas quoi faire.

- Tu ne vas pas m'embrasser alors. Lâcha-t-elle.

- Quoi!? M'exclamais-je en relevant la tête pour tomber sur son immense sourire.

- Tu m'as très bien entendu et on en meurt d'envie toute les deux alors?

C'était amplement suffisant pour que je me jette sur ses lèvres. J'avais tellement attendu çà, ses lèvres étaient parfaite, pleines et douces comme je me les avait imaginé, elle me demanda l'entrée et nos langues commencèrent une danse enflammé et passionné, jamais je n'avais ressentit ça en embrassant quelqu'un -et moi qui croyais que Santana était la meilleure dans ce domaine- j'avais terriblement chaud, elle rompit notre baiser pour respirer. On se fixa un court instant avant que nos lèvres se retrouvent à nouveau. Le seul mot qui me vient à l'idée pour d'écrire ce moment est le mot "paradis". Au bout de quelques baisers passionné on se recula.

- Wow. Soufflais-je.

- Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche. Avoua Rachel timidement. alors ça te dis qu'on se voit demain?

- Rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir. Dis-je en souriant bêtement.

- Tu m'appelle? Demanda-t-elle en posant la main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée.

- Attends! Criais-je presque, je pris son visage entre mes mains et déposais un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres. A demain alors.

- A demain Quinn. Répondit-elle en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Moi qui pensais ma vie fini après avoir perdu Joe. Il fallait que je vois Santana, que je lui dise que tout n'était pas fini, qu'elle trouverai quelqu'un, qu'un jour elle serait à nouveau heureuse. Je jetais un coup d'oeil à l'horloge de mon téléphone: 00h47. Tant pis, j'irais la voir demain, pensais-je, je lui envoyais néanmoins un message.

_Envoyé: Santana tu avais raison depuis le début à propos de Rachel et de ses sentiments envers moi. Elle est la seule chose qui me soit arrivé de bien depuis Joe et je pensais ne jamais m'en remettre, je suis resté des jours enfermé dans ma chambre à pleurer, mais j'ai réussi à tourner la page et maintenant tout va aller bien pour moi et je vais faire en sorte que toi aussi tu trouve ta Rachel, ta deuxième chance et tout ira bien, ta vie va retrouver du sens je te le promet, je ferais tout pour ça, tout ira bien. Tu aimeras et seras aimé à nouveau. Donc demain je passe te raconter comment tout ça c'est passé. Alors gros gros gros bisous. PS: On va aller bien._

Cette nuit a été une des meilleures de toute ma vie. Je me remémorais chaque instant passé sur le porche de la belle Rachel Barbra Berry, mon nouveau soleil, ma nouvelle raison de vivre.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain je partis le sourire aux lèvres chez les Lopez pour annoncer à ma meilleure amie que j'avais un rendez-vous galant avec Rachel le soir même.<p>

Je sonnais à la porte et Mme Lopez vint m'ouvrir visiblement épuisé.

- Bonjour Mme Lopez.

- Oh bonjour Quinn. Répondit-elle.

- Santana est là je suppose? Demandais-je sachant qu'elle ne sortait jamais à part pour sa visite quotidienne à Brittany.

- Oui mais elle refuse de sortir de sa chambre. Fit-elle sur un ton désespéré.

- Je vais vous la faire sortir de là. Dis-je sur de moi avec un grand sourire.

- Bonne chance. Dit-elle en me laissant passer.

Je montais jusqu'à sa chambre apparemment pas verrouillé.

- Hey San! La saluais-je en entrant mais aucune réponse ne se fit entendre elle était allongé sur le lit dos à moi, tourné vers la fenêtre, elle dormait encore du coté droit du lit car l'autre appartiendrait toujours à Brittany -la semaine d'avant elle avait presque tué Kurt parce qu'il s'était assis de **SON** coté- ,elle portait le t-shirt préféré de Brittany et des centaines de photos étaient étalés partout sur le sol de sa chambre. J'en saisit une où on voyait Santana dans les bras de Brittany en tenu de cheerleader surement prise lors de notre victoire aux Nationales, sur la deuxième elles étaient dans la neige riant aux éclats, une autre montrait Brittany soufflant ses bougies d'anniversaire et Santana à coté lui faisait un énorme baiser sur les joues, une autre où elles étaient en bikini chez les Pierce en train de siroter un cocktail au bord de la piscine, il y en avait une où Santana poussait sa blonde sur une balançoire, je ne sais pas quand les larmes ont commencé à couler mais elles étaient bien présente sur mes joues à cet instant, on nous voyait toute les trois bras dessus bras dessous en tenues de cheerios faisant nos plus belles grimaces, celle d'après nous montrait lors de notre premier Halloween ensemble, Brittany était en Belle au Bois Dormant, moi en Raiponce et Santana en Pocahontas, je me souviens encore de la tête de Santana quand Brittany lui a dit qu'elle trouvait les indiennes super sexy, puis je tombais sur une du glee club au grand complet, le jour de la fête chez Finn, la veille de tout ce qui nous est arrivé, on à l'air tellement heureux, tellement insouciant, mais qui aurait pu se doutait de ce qui allait nous arriver. Je décidais de revenir à la raison de ma venu.

- Allez San, debout. Aucune réponse. Je suis venu pour changer ta vie, tu vas te retrouver une petite amie, tiens que penses-tu de Jessica, la cheerleader, la rumeur dit qu'elle est gay. Et je sais pas si tu a lu mon message. Mais comme je le disais tu trouveras quelqu'un et je vais t'aider à trouver cette personne qui redonnerai du sens à ta vie. Me répétais-je. Alors qu'est ce que tu en dis? San? Est ce que tu me fais la gueule. Aucune réponse. Tu m'énerve. Dis-je en contournant le lit pour me placer devant elle. Elle tenait une photo d'elles dans les mains, c'est moi qui ait fait cette photo le soir de la St Valentin à la fête de Sugar, un baiser plein d'amour et de tendresse. J'adore cette photo toute en fait, quand est ce que tu les as faites développer. San? Je relevais la tête pour tomber sur son visage serein et endormi. Il est midi passé, tu crois pas que c'est l'heure de se lever. Rigolais-je en jetant un coup d'œil à la chambre, c'était tout à fait elle, enfin l'ancienne Santana ou peu être l'ancienne nouvelle, celle qu'elle est devenu quand elle a connu Britt: sombre d'un coté et coloré de l'autre, garce en vers le monde entier et bisounours avec Brittany. Mon s'attarda sur sa table de chevet. Une enveloppe y était posé, je l'ouvris reconnaissant immédiatement l'écriture de Santana.

_**Tout est bien qui finit bien... **__C'est ce qu'on veut nous faire croire, c'est comme ça que j'imaginais ma vie, c'est comme ça que c'était censé finir._

_J'ai appris plusieurs chose durant ma vie, __**Les gens sont prêt à tout pour garder un secret**__, je me considèrent comme eux pendant des mois, j'ai caché mes sentiments pour la personne que j'ai le plus aimé, la seule qui est toujours été là pour moi, ma meilleure moitié, mon âme soeur. Ensuite __**on ne sait jamais se qui arrivera, ou on refuse de le voir, surtout quand on est heureux comme je l'étais. **__On s'imagine que tout ira bien, que ça s'arrangera, que les vrais malheurs n'arrivent qu'aux autres mais __**peut-on fermer les yeux lorsqu'il s'agit d'amour?**__ Peut-on ignorer les problèmes, faire comme si tout aller bien. J'ai compris que __**la jalousie est un vilain défaut**__, demandez à Artie le pauvre a drôlement souffert à cause de a jalousie maladive. J'ai aussi compris que __**les meilleurs repas quel qu'ils soient sont ceux partagé avec la personne qu'on aime: **__Brittany rendait nos repas si merveilleux, elle était si innocente, si drôle, si belle, si gentille, si parfaite qu'elle rendait absolument tout merveilleux. Mais aussi qu'i__**l ne faut pas hésiter à poser des questions quand on veut des réponses,**__ parce que même si la vérité fait peur, même si elle est imparfaite, il faut arriver à l'affronter. Que __**la vie est faite de souvenirs, **__parce que __**à quoi se raccrocherai-t-on sinon dans les pires moments,**__ à rien, sans souvenir on est rien, sans mes souvenirs avec Britt je ne saurait pas à quoi ressemble le bonheur. Sans mes souvenirs j'aurais craqué il y a un moment déjà. Le fait que __**Comme le dit la chanson **_**Only The Good Die Young**_**, et oui, la vérité est dur à entendre,**__ alors à quoi bon se battre quand on sait que la vie est si injuste, si inévitable. J'ai vu comme __**c'est dur de se réveiller, surtout quand on sait que la vérité nous rattrape toujours à notre réveil,**__ surtout que je sait qu'elle n'est plus là. __**L'un des films préféré de Britt est "La Belle Au Bois Dormant", elle a toujours dit qu'elle aimerait bien voir se que ça ferait de dormir pendant cent ans, **__la pauvre ne le saura jamais parce que son prince charmant ne viendra pas, je ne serais pas là. On m'a dit que __**la vie c'est juste des moments passé dans celle des autres, on ne fait que passé **__je n'ai pas peur d'être oublié, j'ai peur qu'on l'oubli elle, elle n'était pas juste un moment dans ma vie, elle était ma vie. Quinn m'a fait comprendre que __**parfois on arrive pas à nommer quelque chose alors on fait des bêtises, **__j'en ai fait tellement, j'ai fais souffrir tellement de monde à cause de mes faiblesses, je n'ai pas la force de m'excuser une fois de plus, c'est trop dur. __**Il y a cette phrase qui dit être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, on ne peut pas comprendre ce que cette phrase signifie jusqu'à ce que ça nous arrive, **__si j'avais attendu qu'on arrive chez moi, si j'avais pu la protéger, si j'avais était à sa place, si seulement elle était encore là. Alors __**au bout d'un moment trop c'est trop, **__j'en suis arrivé à ce point où je ne supporte plus de ne plus l'avoir près de moi, qu'elle ne reviendra jamais, que je soit celle qui est survécu. __**Vous savez les gens parlent parfois de ce moment, cet unique et simple moment où tout bascule, où rien n'est plus jamais comme avant, qu'est ce qui permet de dire qu'on l'a vécu ou qu'on ne le vie pas en ce moment même, **__je l'ai vécu trois fois, la première le jour de la fusillade, la deuxième le jour où on m'appris sa mort et aujourd'hui, après aujourd'hui rien ne sera plus pareil. __**On dit que tout rêve à une signification **__tout ceux dans lesquels nous étions ensemble, ceux de notre mariage parfait, ceux de nos merveilleux enfants qu'étais-je censé comprendre? Hier soir j'ai encore rêvé d'elle, de nous et c'est là que j'ai compris, elle fait parti de moi et je dois être avec elle. __**Au bout d'un moment on passe à autre chose, **__c'est ce que je fais, passer à autre chose, j'en ai besoin, même si personne ne comprend pourquoi, je ne vous demande pas de comprendre, je vous demande d'accepter. Alors pour le tout est bien qui finit bien j'aimerais dire __**ou pas.**_

Son téléphone était allumé à coté d'elle, le message "échec de l'envoie" était inscrit, elle avait voulu me répondre hier soir:

"_Merci pour tout Q, j'espère que ta vie sera génial, tu as toujours eu plus de courage et de foi que moi, tu aura toujours ta place dans mon cœur, je t'aime :)"_

C'est quand j'ai vu la boite de somnifère vide par terre à coté de son lit, que tout c'est accéléré dans ma tête.

- Non non non non non. Je la secouais de toute mes forces. Santana, non, s'il te plait, Santana! Criais-je les larmes me brouillant la vue. Santana reviens. Suppliais-je, j'essayais de lui faire un massage cardiaque mais rien n'y fit. Je t'en supplies, San j'ai besoin de toi, tu es la seule qui me comprenne, qui me tienne tête, qui sache me réconforter, j'ai besoin de toi... tu es ma meilleure amie, j'ai besoin de toi. Je me suis ensuite effondré au sol.

* * *

><p>Je me suis réveillé une heure plus tard dans une chambre d'hôpital.<p>

- Quinn? Ca y est, elle se réveille.

- Santana? Soufflais-je.

- El-elle n'est pas là Quinn.

- Rachel? Demandais-je en reconnaissant sa voix.

- Oui, je suis là Quinn, tout va bien. Je découvris alors son visage strié de larmes.

- Rachel je t'en supplie, dis moi que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, dis-moi qu'elle va revenir. La suppliais-je les larmes aux yeux. S'il te plait.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Quinn.

-Non! Criais-je désespérément.

* * *

><p>Quelques jours plus tard eu lieu l'enterrement et ce qu'il restait du glee club tenait à dire quelques mots.<p>

- Santana était unique, elle n'a jamais cessé de me surprendre, commença Kurt.

- Elle était un modèle, continua Mercedes, tellement sur d'elle, elle n'avait peur de rien.

- Sa voix va terriblement me manquer, je veux dire, qui est ce qui va passer tout son temps libre à me rabaisser. Plaisanta Rachel.

- C'était une bombe, tout le monde jeta un regard noir à Puck, ben quoi, elle était sexy, il faut le dire.

- Elle était forte, fit remarquer Finn, après tout les obstacles qu'elle a surmonté, elle a réussi à se battre jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- Elle était merveilleuse. Murmura Sugar.

Mon tour arriva, alors je m'avançais vers le micro, je vis sa mère essuyer ses larmes et son père les yeux brillant, sa grand mère aussi le regard plein de remords, nos professeur tristes, et tout les autres, tout ceux pour qui Santana comptait, c'est à dire beaucoup de monde. Je sortis mon petit bout de papier où était inscrit mon discours et après avoir inspiré un bon coup je commençais ma lecture.

- Nous sommes ici aujourd'hui pour honorer la mémoire de... Mes yeux tiquèrent sur son nom écrit sur mon papier, elle méritait mieux qu'un discours polie, je rangeais mon discours dans ma poche et me relançais dans un discours totalement différent. Santana était mon âme sœur, pas au sens amoureux bien sur, ça c'était Brittany, même si a un moment j'ai cru éprouver des sentiments pour elle, elle savait tout de moi et moi tout d'elle j'ai même su pour Brittany et elle avant elle, plaisantais-je, je pouvais lire en elle comme personne, je pouvez comptait sur elle pour n'importe quoi, elle était toujours là pour moi dans les moments dur, elle commençait d'abord par me traiter de tout les noms pour finir avec un "toi ça se voit que tu viens pas de Lima Heights Ajacents", racontais-je avec un sourire plein de nostalgie, puis elle me prenait dans ses bras et me serrer de toute ses forces en murmurant "ça va aller Q". C'était aussi la pire des garces, prête à tout pour réussir mais aussi la plus grosse soumise quand Brittany lui demandait de s'excuser, d'aller nourrir les canard au parc ou encore de se déguiser en personnage de Disney pour Halloween, mais à côté de ça elle était tellement merveilleuse, on sait tous qu'elle adoré Rachel et qu'elle n'était pas vraiment de Lima Heights mais c'était elle et je ne la voudrait pas autrement parce que c'était comme ça que je l'aimais. Il s'est formé un lien indestructible entre nous, c'était la seule à me connaitre vraiment, elle a été à mes côtés depuis le début, elle est une des personnes les plus importante dans ma vie et jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier. Une larme roula sur ma joue, je me suis ensuite tourné vers le cercueil pour m'adresser à elle. Tu vas me manquer, je t'aime, j'espère que tu l'as retrouvé. Je vis la mère de Santana me dire 'merci' puis je sentis la main de Rachel se glisser dans la mienne, elle me prit ensuite dans ses bras pour calmer mes pleurs et fut bientôt suivi par le reste du glee club.

* * *

><p>- Ce jour là, j'ai eu l'impression de tout perdre mais il faut croire que c'est vrai, ce qui ne vous tues pas vous rends plus fort.<p>

- C'est pour ça qu'on vient ici chaque année? Demanda une petite blonde ému par le récit de sa mère.

- Oui pour pouvoir se rappeler et ne jamais oublier.

- C'est triste. Fit une petite brune à côté les larmes aux yeux.

- Susan mon cœur, ne pleur pas. La réconforta la grande blonde en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Quinn, tu es prête, on y va. Lança une autre brune devant la porte d'entrée.

L'interpellé se leva et alla rejoindre sa femme.

- Maria, Susan je compte sur vous pour être sage. Annonça Quinn.

- Oui maman. Répondirent les deux petites à l'unisson.

Elles arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard au cimetière de Lima. En revoyant leur anciens camarades du glee club, les larmes leur montèrent aux yeux comme chaque années. Finn lançais toujours les mêmes regards à Rachel, Blaine et Kurt se lançais des petits regard en coin, Artie ne changeait pas tout comme Sugar, Puck était dans son costard de chef d'entreprise -qui aurait cru que son affaire de lavage de piscine marcherai- et Mercedes se balader avec un ventre bien rond, enceinte de cinq mois, avec Sam à ses coté un grand sourire aux lèvres. Une fois les embrassades terminé ils se dirigèrent vers ses tombes qui leur étaient maintenant trop familière.

- Alors comment vont Maria et Susan? Demanda Kurt à Quinn.

- Elles se portent à merveilles, Rachel est une super maman, et toi alors, j'ai appris que vous aviez rompu avec Sebastian.

- Mon coeur appartiendra toujours à Blaine. Répondit tristement Kurt en lançant un petit regard à ce dernier.

- Je comprend.

Ils arrivèrent tous devant la tombe de leur couple modèle.

Santana Maria Lopez

juste à côté de celle de :

Brittany Susan Pierce

- Vous croyez qu'elles sont heureuse là où elles sont? Demanda Finn.

- J'en suis sur. Répondit Quinn au bout de quelques secondes. Du moment qu'elles sont ensemble, elle ne peuvent qu'être heureuse. C'est ça l'amour éternel.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà c'est fini :(<strong>

**j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire la lettre de Santana parce que j'avais jamais écris de lettre de suicide avant ça et puis je savais pas trop comment intégrer les phrases dans ce textes **

**j'espère vraiment que cet épilogue et cette fic vous ont plus, merci pour toute les rewiews, follows et favs, je vous aime tous très fort et je reviendrai avec un fic qui se termine bien cette fois promis **

**bisous tout le monde :)  
><strong>


End file.
